Mil formas para decir te amo
by Marineyha-chan
Summary: Fue tan facil ver lo que sentía por ti... Tú me causaste muchas sensaciones nuevas!...Te amaré por siempre Inuyasha... Nunca te dejaré sola Kagome... [Inu&Kag]
1. Chapter 1

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo I

Una pequeña de 5 años se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, sollozaba lentamente mientras abrazaba contra sí su pierna, al parecer se había lastimado.

-

Desde lo lejos un niño de curiosa mirada observaba un pequeño bulto, al ver que se movía se acercó con cautela y pudo observar a una linda niña al parecer menor que él, sollozando lentamente.

-Que te pasa, estas bien?- preguntaba poniéndose delante de la pequeña.

Levantando la mirada mostrando sus ojitos llenos de traviesas lágrimas que corrían sin cesar.

-Esos niños me han quitado mi pelota y me empujaron y me hice esto- enseñándole la herida y a la vez señalando a un trío de niños de unos 6 ó 7 años.

El niño arrugó el entrecejo demostrando molestia, se acercó a la pequeña y sacando un pañuelo rojo de su bolsillo vendo con delicadeza la rodilla de la niña.

-Ya esta- y mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia aquellos niños.

-A donde vas?- mientras lo miraba curiosa, -Voy por la pelota- dijo sin mirarla.

-Voy contigo- respondió mientras se bajaba de la banca, avanzaba hasta donde el otro niño y le tomaba del brazo.

-Vamos, vamos que quiero jugar con mi pelota-

Al ver a los niños de cerca, el pequeño sintió un escalofrío de cerca se les veía más grandes a pesar de eso, al ver como la niña se apegaba mas a él se les acercó y les quitó la pelota.

-Oye niño la pelota es nuestra!- mientras lo empujaba.

-E-eso n-no es c-ierto, u-ustedes m-me la quitaron- reclamó la pequeña asustada.

-Ja, así que trajiste un amiguito- bufó el mas grande de los tres.

-Y ese amiguito te va a pegar!- lanzándose encima del grande, el niño trató de pegarle.

Los otros dos se iban a lanzar a pegarle al pequeño, -Oigan abusivos!- gritó desde lo lejos un voz femenina, que hizo que los tres niños saliesen corriendo.

-Que?- se preguntó el pequeño mientras se levantaba, -Mamá- dijo casi en susurro.

-Inuyasha estas bien?- preguntó la hermosa mujer mientras alzaba a su hijo y lo examinaba para encontrar mas de un moretón.

-Te has hecho daño… porque te metiste con esos niños mas grandes?- preguntó en reproche la mamá.

-Ha sido mi culpa- dijo un pequeña con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo le pedí que me ayudara a recuperar mi pelota, lo siento mucho señora- sollozando.

-Eso no es verdad yo la ayudé porque quise!- se recriminó el niño al ver la reacción de la madre.

-Así que la ayudaste, eres un niño muy amable- dijo mientras lo bajaba y acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

-Eso es verdad- agregó la niña que, con la pelota entre sus manitas agradecía a su nuevo amigo y le ofrecía que jugasen juntos.

-Como te llamas?- preguntó el pequeño mientras le lanzaba la pelota.

-Kagome-

-Y cuantos años tienes?- preguntó de nuevo, ella miró su mano un instante y se la enseño entera

-Ah… yo soy mayor que tú- decía orgulloso.

-Cuantos?- curiosa preguntó, él le enseñó una mano y un dedo.

-Y cuanto es eso?- volvió a preguntar, -Seis!- dijo un poco molesto por la ignorancia de la niña.

-Mira, mira!- señalando un carrito de helados.

-Vamos por uno!- sugirió la niña acercándose ansiosa al niño, -Bueno le diré a mi mamá-

Y después de un rato se veía como una alegre Kagome se comía su helado de fresa con una manito mientras, de la otra, jalaba a su amigo el cual entre jalones trataba de poder saborear su helado del mismo sabor.

Ambos se sentaron en la banca anterior, Inuyasha miraba a la pequeña ansiosa que comía deleitosa su helado y sonrió

-Muchas… Inu estas bien?- preguntó llevándose las manos al rostro y haciendo un gesto de preocupación como si ya fuese mayor

-No... que digo si, si estoy bien- dijo mirando a la niña, de pronto sus miradas se declinaron hacia el suelo en el cual una mancha guinda se expandía lentamente

Kagome la miró un momento expectante con sus grandes ojos

–Tonta se cayó tu helado!- le reprochó Inuyasha, la pequeñazo miró y enseguida entendió el mensaje, miró lo que hace unos momentos era su helado y ahora solo le quedaba el cono

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrara levemente mientras se desataba en un llanto incontenible

El niño la miraba algo asustado por la reacción tan repentina de su amiga

-Mi-mi helado s-se ha c-caído!- Buaaaaa! Y y-ya n o tengo!- chillaba mientras grandes gorgotones de lágrimas se disparaban de sus ojos

"Pe-pero como llora" pensaba mirándola aun ella no callaba, hasta había tirado su cono en su cólera

-Yo-yo quiero m-mi he-helado!- elevada más su agudo chillido hasta que frente a sus ojos apareció otro quedando callada observándolo, vio como una manita lo sostenía y al seguir con su vista notó que era aquel niño que se lo ofrecía

-T-toma p-pero ya no llores- dijo sin mirarlo (desde chico había sido penoso! n.n!)

Esbozando una gran y hermosa sonrisa tomó el helado

-C-compartámoslo- dijo algo trabada, Inuyasha voltio y solo asintió

Durante el resto de la tarde ello siguió así, jugando, riéndose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro

Ya eran las 4 calculando y ambos jugaban en los columpios del parque hasta que una mujer de corto cabello se acercó a la más pequeña llamándola por su nombre

-Mami!- dijo corriendo hacia ella y abrazándose de las piernas de la mujer

-Hola mi pequeña- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la aludida, luego la chica alzó su alegre mirada y se soltó para regresar con su nuevo amigo de la mano

-Mira mami el es mi amigo Inuasha- pronunciando mal el nombre de su acompañante

Este solo hizo una reverencia y miró a Kagome molesto por no saber repetir su nombre

-Ah! Ya tienes un nuevo amiguito, que bueno- la mujer acarició la cabeza del pequeño

-Bueno ya nos vamos, Kagome despídete de tu amiguito- indicó la madre poniéndose de pie de nuevo

Kagome observó a su mamá en forma suplicante, no se quería ir pero esta solo sonrió y repitió q se debía despedir

Se volteo desilusionada pero al mirar a su amigo de nuevo sonrió enormemente –Nos vemos Inuasha, mañana mami también me va a traer verdad?- la mujer asintió haciendo que la joven sonriera más aun

-Ya, yo también voy a venir mañana- concluyo el niño que se quedó solo un instante más pues también ya se iba

Todos lo días siguientes, ambos pequeños se veían después de que terminaban las clases de Inuyasha y jugaban hasta que el sol bajara despidiéndose quedándose en ver nuevamente.

_**Continuará…**_

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el fic… es mi primero en Inuyasha y esperaré ansiosa sus RR! Cuídense mucho!

Se despide.

Marineyha-chan

"_Si no tuviera esperanzas no podría seguir con vida,_

_si no tuviera valor, la cobardía me guiaría, _

_si viviera con el desamor, Dios! No se que habría!_


	2. Capítulo II

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo: II

Una niña de largos cabellos azabaches y vivaces ojos chocolate de 7 años aproximadamente se escondía tras un gran árbol.

-Ya te encontré!- gritó con fuerza su amigo de también largo cabello plateado y fugaces ojos ámbar que al parecer era un año mayor.

-No si yo llego primero- comenzando a correr en dirección a una banca, banca en la cual hace un dos se habían conocido se habían hecho grandes amigos.

La niña llevaba la delantera hasta que algo se chocó con ella azotándola duramente contra el suelo.

-Kagome!- gritó el niño asustado, corrió rápidamente y vio como su amiga ya sentada se quejaba del golpe.

-Auch!- decía sin parar la chica,-Kagome estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el chico que se encontraba junto a ella.

-Ah…!- Se quejaba el bulto que había chocado a la chica

Era un niño tal vez de la misma edad de Inuyasha, tenía el cabello negro como el ébano amarrado en una pequeña coleta y unos hermosos ojos amatistas.

-Ten cuidado niño tonto!- se quejó violentamente Inuyasha.

-Lo siento- susurró el niño mientras se ponía de pie y se reponía del choque.

Al ver a Kagome se acercó -Discúlpeme bella niña- a la vez que besaba la mano de la sorprendida pequeña.

Inuyasha, por lo contrario, molesto lo apartó –Vamonos Kagome- dijo mientras tomaba a su amiga de la mano.

-No, espera- mientras se soltaba del niño.

-Estas bien?- pregunto la niña de cabellos azabaches mirándolo curiosa.

-Si, gracias por preocuparse- respondió el bello niño –Te llamas Kagome, no es verdad?- preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

-Si, Higurashi Kagome y él es Mitsuke Inuyasha - contestó jalando a su amigo de la mano, -Feh!- dijo el pequeño mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Yo soy Kawasaki Miroku, mucho gusto- saludó cortésmente.

-Te has mudado recién verdad?- interrogó Kagome

-Si-

-Quieres jugar?- dijo Kagome mientras sonreía, -QUE!- gritó Inuyasha.

-Ni loco! Si el juega yo me voy Kagome!- volvió a gritar enfadado

-Vamos Inu, ven Miroku, vamos a jugar- alegre dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su nuevo amigo

El trío de niños guiado por la más pequeña corrieron hacia los columpios y comenzaron el juego nuevamente

Esta vez le tocó a Kagome contar -…7, 8, 9 **Y 10!** Ya salí!- grito avisando

Los dos niños habían encontrado muy buenos escondites, aprovechándose que ella no podría subir muy alto, el pequeño Miroku se escondió en lo más alto de las resbaladeras dejando solo a la vista sus grandes y juguetones ojos mientras que el travieso de Inuyasha se había subido a un árbol bastante fuera del alcance de su amiguita

-Donde estas Inu! Miroku!- decía buscando en cada arbusto y detrás de cada árbol y banca, hasta que escuchó una risa burlona que ya, de por si conocía miró hacía las ramas de los árboles y entre ellas pudo ver una zapatilla roja

"Inuyasha ya te encontré" pensaba feliz, se paró bajo el árbol esperando asegurar lo visto pero el niño subió más

"Ya se que estas ahí!" decía mordiéndose el labio inferior buscando a su alrededor alguna forma de bajarlo

Se dio cuneta que aquel árbol estaba muy próximo a otro un poco más grueso, solo debería colgarse de una de las ramas y tomarse de la del árbol contrario

Desde lo alto la observaba burlón el chico de ojos ámbar, sabía que su amiga temía a las alturas y que jamás subiría, o al menos eso creía…

El otro niño miraba atento la situación, la niña llamada Kagome tenía pensado subir al árbol contiguo al que estaba Inuyasha, lentamente decidió bajar pues el juego trataba de quien llegaba primero a los columpios ganaría

La niña pasó saliva, su mejor amigo sabía que le daban mucho miedo las alturas, sin embrago se negaba a dejarse encontrar, por lo tanto "Debo subir por Inuyasha" se dijo pensando molesta y lo que al bajarlo le haría por haberla hecho subir

-Pero que tonta eres Kagome- susurraba mirándola molesto

–Esta tonta se va a hacer daño- volvió a susurrar bajando un poco para verla mejor, ella subía con dificultad, en su rostro se notaba

"No mires abajo, no seas tonta Kagome, no mires abajo" se decía mientras se tomaba de la rama en la que debería colgarse para llegar a Inuyasha, de un rápido movimiento quedó sentada en la rama pero mirando hacia abajo lo cual le causó un vértigo terrible

-Aaaah!- gritó con fuerza estaba colgando apunto de caer, -Inuyasha ayúdame!- pidió manteniéndose fuerte

Ahora ya no podía verlos, escuchó el grito pero en su apuro su pierna se había atorado en uno de los escalones de bajada y peleaba contra aquel trozo de metal, su equilibrio y su zapatilla

-Tranquila Kagome ya voy!- le dijo el chico mientras se apresuraba a acercarse "Tontas ramas!" pensaba, cada vez que avanzaba una le estorbaba impidiéndole o dificultándole el paso


	3. Capítulo III

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jejeJ

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo: III

-Ya no puedo más… Inuyasha!- una de sus manos se había soltado ya no podría –Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- gritó cayendo desde lo alto con los ojos cerrados

-Kagome!- gritó llegando por fin y al mirar hacia abajo la vio tendida, pero no sobre le áspero suelo sino sobre un bulto

-Kagome!- grito el niño de ojos amatista llegando al lado de su amiga

-Kagome estas bien?- preguntó bajando del árbol notablemente preocupado

La chica reaccionó con dificultad y vio que aquello que había bloqueado su dura caída era otro niño (hay pero que sonsa se cae niño tras niño! xD) este alzó la mirada, poseía unos ojos hermosos, celeste como el cielo, la miraban coquetos

Kagome no pudo evitar quedarlo mirando mientras se sentaba, esta tampoco apartaba su mirada de ella

-Estas bien?- preguntó sonriendo sacándola de su trance

-Ah, si… muchas gracias…- bajaba y levantaba la mirada

-Hola, me llamo Kido Koga- saludo ayudándola a parase

Inuyasha y Miroku miraban toda esa escena cada uno a su manera

El segundo solo sonreía frente al coqueto acto de niño por lo visto era bastante "maduro" por así decirlo

Por lo contrario el primero lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras mascullaba algunas palabras que no alcanzarían a oír

Miraba a su amiga colorada, ese chico, Koga se llamaba, la miraba coqueto, "De seguro que quiere algo con Kagome" de inmediato se paró en medio mirando haciendo su mejor bosquejo de niño molesto

-Y este?- preguntó arrimándolo y acercándose de nuevo a la niña

-Ah-ah él es Inuyasha y el Miroku- Kagome jaló a Miroku para que el tercero lo viese, ambos hicieron una reverencia pero cuando de dispuso a saludar al "entrometido" este solo le dio la espalda sin dignarse a mirarlo

-Vaya pero si que no tienes modales alguno- reprochó parándose en medio de este y la pequeña –Kagome, Miroku quieren jugar?- preguntó excluyendo a posta a Inuyasha

-Yap- por decisión unánime, -Vamos los cuatro?- preguntó inocente Kagome

-Yo no tengo problemas pero creo que ese si- farfulló Koga tomando la mano de Kagome, incitándola a ignorarlo

-Un momento Koga-chan- se soltó y corrió hacia el compañero de ojos ámbar

-Inu, no te molestes por favor, vamos a jugar todos juntos- se paró delante de este que permanecía con los brazos cruzados, con la misma postura que mantuvo frente a Miroku

-No! Ve tu siguieres, yo llamaré para que me recojan!- este insistía, se sentía indignado o tal vez… celoso?

-No! Yo me tengo que ir contigo lo olvidas? Si te vas yo también me voy contigo, Inu-chan por favor- comenzó a gesticular súplica tratando de convencer a su amigo sosteniendo su mano

Inuyasha la miraba varias veces, esa carita tan angelical, esa forma de llamarlo, eran tan de ella, solo las usaba con él y que fácil lo manipulaba

-Bueno Kagome, pero ya son dos las que me debes!- mostrando dos de sus dedos, esta solo le sonrió ampliamente llevándolo de la mano hacia los otros dos que los observaban con rareza

-Inu también va a jugar con nosotros Koga-chan- el chino miró aparentando indiferencia las manos unidas

-Que engreído- susurró molesto, -QUÉ DIJISTE!- le gritó el niño de ojos ámbar

-Nada- dijo mientras le quitaba a Kagome y se iba con Miroku dejándolo caminando solo

-Ese tonto, Kagome tonta, Miroku tonto, todos unos tontos, especialmente Kagome... Como va a jugar con ese cabeza hueca! Esta bien la ayudo pero ahora se aprovecha de ella! Ambos son unos sonsos!- farfullaba despacio y mirando de ratos a el trío que conversaba amenamente

-Que deseas jugar linda Kagome?- la voz del niño es dulce y finamente coqueta

-No se- esta se alejaba un poco y se apegaba al pequeño de ojos amatistas

-Ya se, porque no jugamos al escondite?- Inuyasha proponía sonriendo victorioso, él era el mejor jugando eso

-Yo no tengo problema, es más si tan seguro estas yo me ofrezco como buscador- el niño de bellos ojos celestes era bastante seguro, confiaba mucho y por lo que era más que notorio le gustaba Kagome

-Debes contar hasta veintes Koga-chan- le dijo siempre dulce la pequeña alejándose ansiosa del gran y viejo árbol

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, atrás de él Inuyasha lo miraba molesto planeándole alguna maldad de seguro

-Ya!- resonó por todo el parque, comenzó a correr en dirección a los árboles, recordó coma vio a ese engreído subirse ahí, por eso la dulce Kagome se había caído

Se acurrucó más en su escondite, consideraba que aquel arbusto era perfecto para pasar inadvertida, se había fijado en no dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo o ropa afuera

"Koga-chan jamás me va a encontrar" pensaba alegre, levantó la vista un poco, vio al guapo niño buscando entre unos matorrales cercanos

-Es muy guapo- susurró avergonzada, -Eso piensas Kagome?- una voz baja tronó cerca de sus oídos, esta voltio asustada atrayendo la atención del buscador

-Miroku me has asustado- esta se volvió y él se sentó junto a ella –Kagome de verdad te gusta Koga?- su voz era juguetona mientras le así ligeras cosquillas

-Ssssh! Nos van a escuchar- musitó por lo bajo la niña, escapando del tema

-SI! A Kagome le gusta Koga!- exclamó pero siendo tapado rápidamente por la pequeña

-No seas tonto!- pero ya era tarde, un par de ojos curiosos los vio, luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Kagome ya te encontré!- chilló sin ver a otro pequeño, ella volteo buscando al tramposo de Miroku pero este ya se había adentrado en otro matorral de seguro

-Koga-chan! Espera!- esta gritaba siguiéndolo hasta que paró en el centro el parque

-

Estaba furioso, había escuchado lo que niño de ojos curiosos había dicho "Kagome tonta, eres realmente tonta! Como te puede gustar ese… ese…ESTÚPIDO!" era la primer que usaba ese insulto, no sabía exactamente que era, pero su hermano lo usaba mucho para referirse a sus compañeros de escuela

Bajó el árbol en que había estado vigilando a su amiga, él se percató de aquella atracción que surgió cuando ese "Koga" salvó a Kagome

Vio como el niño bajó del árbol, no lo vio cuando se acercó a Kagome y verlo bajar de ahí lo asustó tanto que cayó sentado

-Inuyasha estabas ahí! Me asustaste!- regaño molesto, pero este no le hizo caso, por lo contrario salió de los matorrales en dirección a la niña

-Koga-chan…- musitó bastante ruborizada

Este solo le sonreía –Dime Kagome, algo sucede?- preguntó ruborizándose el también

-Es que… no escuchaste…- se balanceaba de norte a sur mirando el suelo, estaba muy avergonzada

-Oye tonta, que te pasa! Como se te ocurre semejante bobada!- le grito por detrás un pequeño

-Eh?- ambos voltearon, había sido interrumpida por su amigo de ojos oro

-Eres muy sonsa como se te ocurre jugar con ese niño tonto y pero aun pensar en él!- gritaba con frenesí

Kagome escuchó cada insulto que le dijo su "amigo" nunca pensó que se molestase tanto con ella, sus ojos se volvían cristalinos al sentir en su cabecita retumbar las ofensas del niño frente a ella

-Oye niño torpe! Eres bastante tonto, como te atreves a decirle esas cosas a Kagome, ella no te ha hecho nada!- le gritó molesto

-Tu no te metas! Eso es entre esta sonsa y yo!- dijo elevando su voz

-Que no la llames así te digo!- gritó con más fuerza, poniendo a la niña llorosa tras de si

"Porque me dices eso Inuyasha…" pensaba tristemente mientras en un intento levantaba lentamente la mirada

Vio a su amigo Miroku hacerle unas señas que no entendía

-Oye- gritaba no muy fuerte, ellos no debían escucharlo, su amiga había comenzado a llorar, eso lo noto

Le trataba de hacer saber que Inuyasha lo había estado espiando pero su pequeña amiga no lo entendía

-La pequeña cansada de no entender los gestos raros de su amigo, se aferró a la casaca de su amigo el cual voltio para verla sollozante

-Lo siento por haberte metido en esto- le susurró y dejando ver su rostro acongojado miró con cólera a su amigo

-INUYASHA ERES UN TOOOOOOOOOOONTOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó finalizando corriendo hacia la dirección contrario, adentrándose en el bosquecillo del parque

Sus amigos la miraron impactados, Inuyasha sintió una leve opresión frente a las palabras de su amiga mientras el niño que había permanecido lejos se acerco pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial del aludido

-Eso te pasa por decir las cosas sin pensar- regañó Koga como punto final yéndose hacia su madre que ya lo había estado llamando

-Ya me voy Inuyasha, despídeme de Kagome- y diciendo esto se fue dejando al pequeño en el centro del parque solo

"Esa Kagome tonta…" recordaba el rostro de su amiga

Por inercia miró su reloj aun con enfado en su mirar reflejándose primero él y luego la hora que buscaba

-5:45 pm- leyó con desgano comenzó a caminar hacia una banca "5:45…5:45… CIERTO 5:45!" gritó exaltado corriendo hacia la dirección en la que se había perdido el cuerpo de su amiga

-Que... tonto… soy…ya nos... van… a venir… A RECOGER!- decía corriendo veloz

-

Ya se había parado, ya no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba –Todos los árboles son iguales- se dijo mirándolos, antes ya había jugado allí, pero nunca se había adentrado tanto

Se acercó a un árbol y lo miró, -Es muy alto, pero de seguro que desde allí veré el parque- dijo pensándolo bastante

-Pero ya no va a estar Koga-chan para ayudarme si me caigo…- también se dijo

-Ni Miroku-chan… Menos Inuyasha- al final frunció el ceño, "Pero a ese tonto yo no le importo en más mínimo si me caigo no le importa, solo le importa insultarme!" se gritó furiosa

Se mantuvo al pie del árbol pateando una piedrita

-

Sin querer se había dirigido a la parte oeste del bosquecillo, sabía donde estaba pero lo que importaba era saber donde ella estaba

-A ver, donde una tonta se puede meter- buscaba bajo la oquedad de un árbol, ¡buscaba debajo de cada árbol, detrás de él y bajo cualquier roca!

"Donde estas Kagome…" pensaba triste, "Si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas tan hirientes no se habría escapado" pensó molesto consigo mismo

Así siguió hasta que el Sol se escondió…

-

Se frotaba con sus manitas buscando calor, miraba el cielo, el atardecer ya había bajado por completo y podía ver algunas estrellas florecer durante la noche

-Inuyasha donde estas- rogaba asustada mientras con una ramita escribía trivialidades en la tierra

"Tal vez si soy tan sonsa y tonta como Inu-chan dice… sino…" mira a su alrededor "No me hubiera perdido"

Comenzó a sollozar "Nadie me va a encontrar, voy a estar aquí perdida por siempre, y nadie me va a hallar por haber sido tan tonta y sonsa" se repetía mientras sollozaba con más fuerza

Grandes gorgotones salían de lleno de sus tristes ojos hasta que de nuevo apareció como un rayo la posibilidad que antes se había paseado por su mente

-

-KAGOME!- esta vez la clamaba a gritos esperando que esta la escuchase

Miraba repetitivamente su reloj pulsera el cual marcaba las 6:45 y la chica no aparecía

Escuchaba también que sus guardaespaldas lo llamaban, sus voces no estaba muy lejos si su oído no lo engañaba

-Si…me encuentran…y no la…he encontrado…a…Kagome- decía agitado –No…debo dej-…jar…que me…encuentren- se dijo, esos tipos no se llevaban bien con su amiga, no les importaría irse sin ella

-

-Por fin- tuvo que afrontar su miedo nuevamente, estaba aferrada al tronco del árbol en la rama que consideró la más alta, mantuvo lo ojos cerrados unos segundos abriéndolos lentamente

-**ya.vi**.**todo**!- se dijo con rapidez tomándose, enfrascando sus dedos en los pequeños agujeros del la corteza

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al cruzar por su mente que al estar en tremenda altura no podrías bajar

-INUYASHA!- gritó a todo plumón esperanzada en que él no la haya dejado

-

-Kagome!- también gritaba él, por un instante le pareció escuchar la aterrada voz de su dulce amiga

Comenzó a correr con más intensidad –KAGOME!- vociferó parando bajo un gran árbol

-Son ya las 7:00! Diablos Kagome!- gritaba, se llevó una gran susto al saber la hora "Mi deber era tenerla a mi lado y protegerla de que no se aleje, TONTO INUYASHA NO CUMPLISTE TU PROMESA!" se criticó con dureza, comenzó a correr, cada vez hacía más frío, y eso le preocupaba

-

Dio un estornudo, hacía mucho frío a lo alto, no podría darse calor pues prefería pasar frío antes de caer al duro suelo

-Debí aceptar la casaca de Inuyasha, que tonta soy- se regaño estornudando de nuevo

-Kagome…- escuchó como un sonido no muy lejano, era de esa voz que tanto extrañaba y conocía a la a perfección

-Inuyasha?..-susurró asegurándose de lo escuchado, pegó más su cuerpecito al grueso tronco llevándose una mano al oído

-Kagome!- esta vez era más cercana "Inuyasha… no te olvidaste de mi…" sus ojos se volvieron a empañar de aquel líquido salino

-INU-CHAN!- gritó mientras cerraba los ojos, sin querer el viento la balanceaba

-

Comenzó a seguir la voz, comenzó a ver como el viento agitaba a los árboles con rudeza

-KAGOME!YA VOY!- gritó llegando a donde este no pensaba que se encontraba su amiga

-

-INU-CHAN!- gritó, no se atrevía a bajar la mirada, el viento la agitaba moviendo su vestido rosa y su largo cabello

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- chillo asustada

-INUYASHA VEN POR FAVOR!- gritó exaltada, la ráfagas se llevaban sus lágrimas como bruscas caricias

-

Había llegado a la raíz donde sonaba la voz de su amiga pero no la veía en ningún lado, eso le asustaba

-Señor Inuyasha!- se escuchó gritar a una voz masculina y mayor

-NO! No deben encontrarme!- murmullo escondiéndose detrás de un gran árbol

Vio pasar a los hombres fortachones y una hermosa mujer

-Mamá?- dijo bajo sorprendido –Lo siento mucho Mami- dijo viendo como la señora se iba asustaba y entrando en sollozos

Alzó la mirada sin querer pidiéndole perdón a la Luna por haberse escondido pero en vez de ver la blanquecina reina de la noche vio otra cosa que le llamó más la atención

-Kagome?- dijo mirando la esquina de lo que la parecer era el vestido que se movía con el viento

-Kagome!- gritó dando una media sonrisa en su rostro

La pequeña escuchó ser nombrada, voltio con sumo cuidado y temor, y alcanzó a ver las fugaces orbes de su querido amigo

-Inuyasha!- le llamó sonriendo, estaba feliz pero aun así lloraba

El aludido sonrió más al ver que era ella, pero se asustó al ver como su delicado cuerpo se balanceaba frente a una fuerte ráfaga de viento

-Kagome ya voy por ti!- gritó asustado y escuchando a la vez un chillido de miedo por parte de la pequeña

Le resultó realmente difícil subir con tremenda tormenta pero agradeció que solo fuese un poco de aire

-Ya estoy llegando- avisaba desde abajo mientras esta solo lo llamaba pidiéndole ayuda y perdón por haber sido tan torpe

Se colgó ágilmente de la rama que lo llevaría con ella haciéndole bajar la mirada por un leve instante

Para cuando miró hacia Kagome notó algo que le hizo abrir sus dorados ojos como platos

-Kagome la rama se está rompiendo!- le advirtió, la pequeña se aterró y al notar el desperfecto se asustó más

-Inu-chan!-gritó llorando temerosa por su seguridad

-Kagome espérame ya voy- trató de tranquilizarla pero esta estaba tan exaltada que no controlaba sus movimientos

La pequeña comenzó a escuchar el crujir de la rama por la fuerza de la naturaleza más su peso por lo cual comenzó a desesperarse

-Inu-chan!- gritó nuevamente pidiendo socorro mientras otra fuerte ráfaga se desataba sobre su frágil cuerpo

Estaba asustado, solo le faltaba poco pero los continuos movimientos le impedían seguir con la rapidez que él quería

-Inuyasha!- le clamó desesperada sintiendo como se ladeaba la rama hacia abajo

-Ya voy! Solo un poco, aguánteme solo un poco!- le rogó mirando como los segundos le resultaban esenciales

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritó sintiendo como se ladeaba de nuevo por la fuerza de gravedad

-Kagome!- subió a una rama más abajo y halándola del brazo la trajo contra su pecho quedándose viendo como la rama que hace un rato sostenía con ficticia firmeza a la niña caía golpeando con rudeza el césped del bosquecillo

-Inu-chan muchas gracias- le llegó a susurrar escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del aludido

-De nada- contestó mirando hacia el Este, sintiendo como la sangre subía y marcaba sus mejillas de tono carmesí

Bajó cargando a Kagome en la espalda, cuando ambos tocaron el suelo se sintieron más aliviados

-Inu-chan discúlpame- pidió abrazando a su amigo con mucho cariño

El aludido se quedó sorprendido frente al acto de la pequeña y respondiendo el gesto separándola después de un rato

-Lo siento mucho, tienes razón, soy muy tonta y sonsa, por mi descuido casi sufrimos un gran golpe- se culpo abrazándolo nuevamente

-No, es verdad te pudiste hacer mucho daño pero yo no tenía porque hacerte dicho eso pequeña- la oprimió más contra su pecho algo que sonrojó de sobremanera a la niña

-Ya vamos a la limosina… tu mami se debe estar preocupando- dijo sonriéndole aliviado para lo cual recibió una sonrisa y tomados de sus manitas se dirigieron al lujoso auto

-Cuidado Kagome tendremos que escabullirnos- advirtió, el camino fue fácil pues el niño conocía el bosquecillo muy bien

La niña asintió, la idea le pareció divertida pero siguió cada paso igual o tal vez más cuidadosa que su amigo Inu

Entraron en el auto sin problemas, la puerta estaba abierta pues todos, hasta el chofer habían salido en su búsqueda

-Tendremos que esperarlos aquí- mencionó mirando a través de las gruesas lunas polarizadas del transporte

Se escuchó un estornudo, Inuyasha voltio y encontró a Kagome temblando, se había resfriado

-Toma- sacó una manta de uno de los tantos compartimientos

-Gra-gracias- volvió a estornudar, él la cubrió con la manta, era muy amplia, siempre roja con el apellido de la familia bordado

-Cúbrete tu también- invitó la pequeña mirando dulce a su amigo

El otro accedió avergonzado, -Muchas gracias Inu-chan, te quiero mucho- dijo para finalmente quedarse dormida

El niño la observó tierno solo hasta que escuchó varios pasos que fue más o menos media hora después, a las 8p.m.

-Mi hijo, mi Inuyasha- sollozaba la bella mujer –Y Kagome, la pequeña, como estarán, mis dos pequeños- volvía a sollozar llegando a la limosina

-Mami- fue llamada, la mujer levantó la mirada, no lo podía creer, ahí estaba, parado al costado de la puerta abierta, la miraba con sus ojos grandes y una sonrisa impactada en su rostro

La mujer corrió como si pensara que su mente le jugaba una broma, cuando o tuvo cerca lo tomó del rostro, acariciando sus mejillas –Mami no llores- dijo limpiando las lágrimas con sus dedos

-Mi Inuyasha- dijo abrazándolo y volviendo a llorar de alegría por tenerlo en sus brazos y que se encuentre sano y salvo

Moshi Moshi!

Muchísimas gracias! Les puede parecer raro a algunos que este tan emocionada pues tan solo fueron 5 RR pero para mi fueron una grandísima ayuda! Les digo de verdad muchísimas gracias! Lo aprecio un montón! -

Especialmente a mi querida **_Dreams kokoro_**, has sido realmente muy dulce conmigo! Te admiro mucho por tu manera de escribir pues me encanta tu fic "el paciente" me parece asombroso nn

Este se lo dedico enteramente a ella y a **_Witchmin_****_l, _****_Han-Ko_****_, siara, Kagomekatheryne _**(KagomeKatheryne fuiste la primera en escribirme un RR de verdad te aprecio mucho por tu ternura :D)****que se tomaron la molestia de dedicarme un RR con todo su apoyo! 0

Espero que los demás que leyeron y no se animaron a dejar un RR lo hagan en esta nueva edición diciéndome si lo odian o les gusta todo comentario es bien recibido, créame!

Bueno sin más que decir se despide.

Marineyha-chan

"_Hoy mi glorioso calor… Mi dulce ternura_

_Armonía infinita… Luz sin igual_

_Te debo mi vida!... te debo mucho más… te debo mi sencillo amar!"_

_-Claudia Pinto Tantaleán- _


	4. Chapter 4

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo: IV

-Ah!...- se quejaba una chica de unos 10 años aproximadamente,

-Ya terminaron las vacaciones ociosa y si no te levantas te dejo!- decía un lindo chico de unos 11 años mientras movía a su amiga que yacía adormecida y cubierta hasta la cabeza con su sabana.

Pasaron uno 10 minutos hasta que la niña se desperezase y se levantase, él chico la esperaba en la mesa, se encontraba desayunando, ya que ese día se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su mejor amiga: Kagome.

-Apúrate ni siquiera te has cambiado!- recriminaba Inuyasha mientras veía a la madre de Kagome alimentar al pequeño Souta que, recién nacido, tomaba gustoso la leche que su madre le proporcionaba en su biberón de ositos.

-Si me he cambiado! Deja de llamarme la atención, solo eres un año mayor!- se quejaba la bella chica de ojos chocolate mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Bueno ya nos vamos, muchas gracias Sra. Higurashi por la invitación, disfruté mucho estar aquí la ultima semana de vacaciones- agradeció Inuyasha mientras se paraba y con la mochila en el hombro se dirigía a la puerta principal.

-No te preocupes, cuando quieras Inuyasha- respondió la Sra. al ver alejarse al niño, -Nos vemos mamá!- dijo "la pequeña ya no es tan pequeña" pensaba la Sra. Higurashi.

-

-Vamos Kagome, corre mas rápido!- seguía Inuyasha.

-Ah... no molestes aun es muy temprano- se quejaba.

-Buenos Días Kagome, Hola Inuyasha!- decía a lo lejos un atractivo chico (n/a: no tan atractivo como inu...jeje) de ojos amatista.

-Hola Miroku!- saludaban ambos chicos al unísono.

-Han llegado tarde…-comentó el chico.

-Todo es por culpa de Kagome- repuso Inuyasha.

-Claro échenle la culpa a la niña- se volvió a quejar.

-Si te hubiera ido a recoger no nos hubiéramos demorado tanto- dijo altanero el chico de cabellera plateada.

-Que?- pregunto intrigado Miroku, -Habéis dormido en la casa de Kagome?- preguntó curioso.

-Una semana- dijo orgulloso, sin saber que Miroku lo tomaría de otra manera.

-Ah...habéis estado con Kagome y donde dormiste?- Dijo pícaro Miroku.

-En una cama que armamos en mi cuarto- respondió Kagome al escuchar las malicias con las se iba a meter Miroku.

-Eres un pervertido!- gritó a toda voz Inuyasha, mostrando molestia y leve sonrojo.

-Que suerte habéis tenido Inuyasha, yo también quiero dormir con Kagome- dijo mientras se acercaba en demasía a Kagome.

-Ploof!- se escuchó fuertemente mientras se veía la marca de una mano en el rostro del chico de ojos amatista.

-Eres un pervertido!- grito molesta la chica mientras caminaba rápidamente alejándose de los demás.

-Jamás cambiaras Miroku- dijo molesto Inuyasha y a la vez que apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a Kagome.

-Kagome!- vociferaba Inuyasha desde lo lejos, Kagome volteó y paró.

-Qué!- dijo aun molesta.

-No, nada- respondió al ver la molestia de su amiga, él la conocía muy bien, desde que eran nenes, sabía cundo era el momento adecuado de intervenir y cuando no, y conocía a la perfección el mal carácter de su amiga.

Kagome respiró hondo -Vamos- dijo ya mostrando una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su amigo, el sorprendido por el gesto, solo lo acepto y sonrió.

-Aguanten, ahora si Kagome ya no estas molesta conmigo verdad!- decía a voz de cuello Miroku corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Kagome lo miró mostrando la alegría de siempre, le sacó la lengua, y jalando a Inuyasha, salió corriendo para que los persiguiese.

Así jugaron hasta llegar al colegio, ya en el salón se sentaron en sus puestos, Inuyasha delante de Kagome, Miroku al costado y atrás de ella un pupitre vacío, estuvieron conversando un largo rato ya que gracias a su juego habían llegado temprano y después de varios minutos el profesor entró.

-Buenos días chicos, hoy les voy a presentar a una nueva compañera que desde ahora va a acompañarnos, pasa por favor- y mientras la puerta se abría un silueta femenina entraba con cierta timidez y se paraba al frente.

-Wow!- se escuchó decir a Miroku.

-Otra más como las demás- refunfuñó Inuyasha.

-Como que como las demás!- dijo molesta Kagome.

-Oh no créeme Kagome tu eres única- bufó el chico mientras se balanceaba en su silla.

-Que dijiste!- dijo irritada al escuchar el comentario.

-Cállense que no puedo escuchar a la chica nueva- se quejo Miroku.

"Siempre es lo mismo" pensaron Kagome e Inuyasha mientras miraban a la nueva.

-M-mi nombre es M-Minami Sa-Sango- prenuncio débilmente.

-Que dijiste!- preguntó de forma altanera y fuerte Inuyasha.

-Hay eres un grosero!- reprochó Kagome mientras, por debajo pateaba la única pata de la silla en la Inuyasha se balanceaba.

-PLOOT!- se escuchó en el suelo y el chico de hermosos cabellos, ahora todos alborotados, tirado en el suelo, refunfuñando y maldiciendo al mundo por el tremendo golpe que se había pegado.

-Inuyasha estas bien?- preguntó Kagome parándose a su lado ayudándole a pararse, -Srta. Higurashi por favor podría llevar al Sr. Mitsuke-

-Si-

Después de un rato de risa por parte de los alumnos el profesor los calló y le pidió a chica de largos cabellos castaños que se volviese a presentar.

-

-Déjame ayudarte- insistía una bella niña de largos cabellos azabaches a su amigo.

-No! Me vas a volver a botar!- recriminó el chico de largos cabellos plateados.

-Vamos Inu, ya te pedí perdón- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

El chico la miró de reojo al ver su semblante triste paró y dejó que la ayudara.

Ella al ver el gesto de su amigo se sorprendió un poco, desde ya hacía unos meses se había vuelo más orgulloso.

Entonces se acercó y pasó el brazo de él por encima de sus hombros y puso su otra mano libre en la cintura de él.

-Discúlpame Inuyasha- repitió la chica acongojada.

-Ya no importa, yo también- calló un momento -Yo también no debí molestarte-

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Bueno este es un capítulo cortito no mas :P disculpen si no los satisface uu pero trataré de publicar el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda para que no se queden con las ganas!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo de todas! Me encanta que puedan leerme y digan cosas tan lindas acerca de mi fic las aprecio mucho!

No se olviden de dejar un RR si pueden nn me harán muy feliz 0

Besos! ………………Marineyha-chan!


	5. Chapter V

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo: V

-Hola, como estas? Yo me llamo Miroku, De donde vienes? Eres extranjera? Me gustan las extranjeras, me gusta el color de tus ojos, tienes una mochila bonita, Qué te parece la mía?…-interrogaba curioso Miroku a Sango, ella se sentaría el resto del año detrás de Kagome, lo cual le complació bastante.

"Bla, bla, bla…." Pensaba incomoda Sango mientras miraba a el chico, que según le había dicho se llamaba Miroku, trataba de mirar el pizarrón pero aquel niño no dejaba de interrogarle, eso le incomodaba.

Sango era una chica de largo cabello castaño oscuro que llevaba amarrados con un lazo blanco pero solo por las puntas, tenía unos hermosos y algo tímidos ojos almendrados, gozaba de una buena figura por los continuos deportes que practicaba. Le costaba un poco el acomodarse a aquella nueva escuela a la que su padre la había cambiado, pertenecía a una familia adinerada, como la de Inuyasha y viajaba constantemente lo cual no le permitía hacer vida social.

-

-Ya esta- dijo la enfermera a Inuyasha, le había frotado crema aquellos moretones que se había hecho con el golpe.

-Feh! No era nada- repitió por enésima vez el chico.

-Mentiroso, te has venido quejando todo el camino- reprochó su amiga.

-Bueno ya pueden irse, gracias por traerlo Kagome-

Ya era el descanso se habían perdido toda la primera clase y se dirigían hacia una banca, allí vieron a Miroku persiguiendo a la chica nueva.

-Hola Miroku!- saludo Kagome, -Que haces Miroku, intimidas a la chica porque es nueva?- bufó Inuyasha,

-Cállate Inuyasha!- dijo Kagome mientras le tiraba un codazo.

-Discúlpalo, que es un tonto- agregó Kagome, -Soy Higurashi Kagome, él como creo que ya has escuchado es Inuyasha- decía mientas jalaba a su amigo.

-Ja, Mitsuke Inuyasha- repuso.

-Y-yo s-soy S-Sango, M-Minami S-Sango- respondió tímida

-Que bueno conocerte Sango, espero que seamos buenas amigas- dijo la chica de vivaces ojos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Sango respondió el gesto con un ligero gesto, -Gracias Kagome- continuo, el cuarteto caminó un poco hasta que se acercó un pequeño amigo

-Hola Kagome!- saludó tomando la mano de la niña y dándole un sutil beso

-Oh! Buenos días Koga- contestó avergonzada la nueva miró al niño de ojos celestes, era muy lindo y al parecer gustaba de su reciente amiga

-Oye idiota que haces aquí!- le gritó Inuyasha, -Ya va a comenzar a pelear- le susurró el chico de ojos amatista a Sango

-Ah! Veo que estas ahí Inuyasha- noto con desgano –Pobre Kagome- toma sus manos –No se como puedes estar con ese inútil mi querida Kagome- continuo atrayéndola hacia su pecho

-Koga…- dijo sonrojada, -Oye idiota suéltala!- le ordenó echando fuego por las orejas

Los otros dos pequeños excluidos de la pelea solo observaban la discusión por la niña

-Es así todos los días?- le dirigió la palabra por primera vez al niño

-Oh? Si mi querida Sango- respondió haciéndola ruborizar por el sobrenombre –Pero eso no se compara a lo que yo haría por ti- dijo galante tomando una de las manos de ella y frotándola contra su rostro

A la niña se le erizó la piel dando un grito y explotando una cachetada el rostro del niño

La pelea cesó quedando viéndoles exprectrantes, los observados, la pequeña Sango había tomado un color rojo en su totalidad parpadeando repetitivas veces mientras Miroku la miraba aun con la mano de ella entre las suyas

-Me has dado muy fuerte ¬¬ - musito viendo esos grandes y expresivos ojos almendra

Ambas niñas iban a protestas cuando el silbato del profesor de Educación Física sonó ruidoso

-Todos los alumnos varones que vayan a participar en la prueba para entrar al equipo de soccer!- gritó alzando un brazo

-Vamos Miroku!- llamó jalando al niño

-Vas a ir a ver Kagome?- preguntó el lobito, ella asintió

-Ya veras meteré un gol por ti mi querida Kagome- anunció alegre

-Gracias- respondió alegre –Se que entraras al equipo porque eres muy bueno Koga-chan- le dijo mostrándole un linda sonrisa

-Oye idota si sigues coqueteándole te voy a dar una paliza- amenazó Inuyasha que aun jalaba a Miroku

-Yo hago lo que quiero!- le replicó yendo hacia el campo donde ya habían varios compañeros de clase

-Sango!- despertó Kagome, se había mantenido callada analizando el comportamiento de todos

-Dime- respondió viendo la gran sonrisa que gestaba la niña

-Vamos a animar a Koga, Inuyasha y a Miroku- comentó, al escuchar el último nombre se molestó

-Te acompaño a alentar a Inuyasha y a Koga, pero nunca a Miroku es un pervertido!- criticó cruzándose de brazos aun más molesta

Kagome rió y le dio la razón –Si quieres vamos y no animamos a Miroku, a decir verdad creo que ni siquiera le gusta el soccer nunca lo he visto jugar- comentó ya caminando con ella hacia los estrados

-Eso es mejor, así no me sentiré obligada a hacerlo- suspiro alegre la joven, se sentaron en la fila de en medio, habían varias compañeras y hasta conocidas que animaban a los tres principales

Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku eras conocidos en todo su grado por ser grandes atletas, y especialmente terriblemente competitivos al hablar de los dos primeros

-Vamos Inu! Koga tu siempre puedes!- gritaba a voz de cuello Kagome, -Vamos Sango aliéntalos!- le dijo tratando de levantarla para gritar juntas

-Eh? Si- su amiga le intimidaba, su sonrisa desbordaba alegría sin dejar de decir que era muy animada

-Así Sango bien fuerte para que nos escuchen!- le dijo mientras levantaba los brazos

La pequeña la miró y comenzó a mencionar los nombres de los amigos tímida

Mientras tanto en el campo de juegos un pequeño escuchaba los gritos de su mejor amiga que no eran exactamente para él, algo que ocasionó que una venita malhumorada se diera a la vista

-Ya verás Kagome que entraré al equipo por ti!- le respondía por detrás el chico al cual iban referidos varios de los alientos de su amiga

Inuyasha no sabía que responderle, si tirarse encima de él y pegarle con fuerza o insultarlo como mayormente asía

"Tonta Kagome porque solo lo alientas a él…" pensaba celoso mirando la gran sonrisa de su amiga

Se voltio enfadado mirando hacia su amigo de ojos azules, que saludaba a las compañeras de aula que lo clamaban mientras este la molestaba con comentarios irreverentes

-VAMOS TU PUEDES INU-CHAN!- por fin escuchó su nombre de donde él tanto quería escuchar, no quiso voltear al principio pues sabía que se ruborizaría pero al final las ganas le vencieron

-VAMOS TU PUEDES INUYASHA!- escuchó ahora ambas voces que lo animaban al unísono, "Esa niña nueva ya se desenvolvió" pensó viendo como ambas gritaban

Por fin sonó el pitazo, todos los chicos se reunieron en el centro del campo formando los equipos

Quedaron de la siguiente manera, Inuyasha como capitán de los de camiseta roja y Koga como el capitán de los de camiseta color marrón

-Ya verás estúpido lobito quedarás mas plano cuando te pasemos por encima- amenazó el capitán de grandes ojos oro

-Eso crees estúpida bestia, no oíste como Kagome me llamaba estoy seguro que por ella ganaré este partido y entraré como capitán del equipo- se voltea en dirección a los estrados

-YA VERAS KAGOME HIGURASHI QUE GANARÉ POR TI!- gritó tan fuerte, todas la chicas que se encontraban en aquel lugar voltearon a verla, la pequeña estaba completamente ruborizada, Sango no tuvo más remedio de reírse de su reacción

Kagome sentía como se le erizaba la piel ante esa promesa, al ver que el chico la miraba esperando respuesta grito avergonzada –GRACIAS KOGA-CHAN! SE QUE LO HARÁS MUY BIEN, ERES MUY BUENO!-

Inmediatamente le contestó se sentó mirando sus piernas, Sango aun se carcajeaba por lo sucedido

-Ves, ya esta aseguraba mi victo…- fue interrumpido, un golpe fue impactado en mejilla izquierda, cayendo para atrás

-KOGA-CHAN!- gritaron todas la chicas de estrado

Mientras un par de ellas bajaban apuradas hacia lo sucedido

-Inuyasha porque lo hiciste!- le gritó exaltado Miroku llegando a donde el aludido estaba

Este permanecía en la posición de ataque con la cual había herido a Koga

Todos lo alumnos varones se comenzaron a reunir entorno a lo sucedido, el profesor que se encontraba más lejos daba intensos pitazos para que se apartasen mientras corría en dirección a la enfermería

-Inuyasha porque le hiciste eso a Koga!-le pedían una explicación al muchacho este se había quedado parado tieso sin mostrar su mirada bajo su flequillo

"Porque lo hice?... Porque lo hice?" el chico también se formulaba esas preguntas pero sola hasta que escuchó su voz

-Inuyasha!- gritaba mientras se acercaba corriendo, su pequeña falda se movía al compás de viento al igual que su cabello suelto, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y miedo frente a lo sucedió

-Inuyasha- cayó de rodillas frente al chico que recién se levantaba, emitía algunos murmullos, ella apoyó la cabeza de él en sus muslos mientras cerca se paraba la nueva niña mirando junto al niño pervertido al agresor

-I…i...- trataba de mascullar el chico recostado

-Inuyasha por qué lo hiciste? Por qué golpeaste a Koga?- la dulce voz de su amiga lo llamaba a responderle su mirada se posó en ella, se veía fría

Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrer travieso su médula, la miraba de forma fría, pero con el ceño profundamente fruncido

-Idi…- nuevamente intentaba decir algo el chico, -Koga-cha por favor no intentes hablar- la niña acarició la mejilla del chico

-IDIOTA!- gritó, todos se quedaron atontados frente a la invocación de pelea que claramente le hacía el chico

-No le bastó con que le pegara tan fuerte?- susurró Sango mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza

-Es que son tan animales- le comentó el otro chico del cual ella huía (Miroku)

Kagome lo miraba extrañada pero Inuyasha no se había inmutado con el insulto, en cambio había cambiado a una mueca de asco desde de la niña acarició la mejilla de él

-Muévanse, muévanse!- gritó el profesor, había regresado con la enfermera

Los alumnos le dieron espacio, la mujer se acercó y vio al niño

-Déjame aplicarte esta crema- dijo mientras se acercaba

-No, yo estoy bien- alejaba la mano de la mujer y se ponía de pie

-Es este estúpido el que esta mal de la cabeza!- le gritó señalando a Inuyasha

-Mitsuke estas fuera!- le ordenó, el chico lo miró, seguía con su mueca de asco miró despreciable al profesor y emitiendo un bufido de irritabilidad se fue quitándose la camiseta y tirándola en el campo

-Bueno ya muévanse!- ordenó haciendo que se dispersasen, Kagome se paró y se alejó de Koga, quedó mirando con tristeza a su amigo que al sentir su mirada se voltio molesto

-Así son todos lo días?- preguntó Sango caminado hacia la aludida

-Eh? Perdona Sango que me dijiste?- la niña repitió la pregunta pero esta no le fue respuesta solo recibió un –Discúlpame Sango pero tengo que irme después nos vamos juntas ya?- departe de Kagome, esta se alejó dejando desconcertada a la chica la cual levantó lo hombros y se dirigió a su sitio para continuar le partido

-Kawasaki serás el Capitán de los rojos!- anunció mientras le lanzaba la camiseta de su respectiva categoría

-Perdón profesor!- llamó Kagome

-Que cosa Higurashi?- preguntó mirando a la niña, esta se paró en puntas de pies y le preguntó algo al oído

El profesor la miró dudoso pero esta insisto autorizándole finalmente su pedido

-

Estaba lleno de ira, aunque no sabía que era peor estar molesto o furioso, lo que sabía es que estaba infinitamente irritado por lo sucedido

"Como se atreve este imbesil a llamarla, el no tiene ningún derecho de siguiera mirarla porque…" frunce más el ceño apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas inclinando todo el torso hacia abajo

-Por qué…- susurró mirando el verde césped entre cerrando más sus ojos bajo la dura inclinación de sus cejas

Sintió en su cintura que se presionó al aplastarse más hacia adelante

Sacó de su bolsillo una banda roja en cuyo final estaba cosido con mostacillas doradas su nombre, recordó que ella se la había dado y la usó para atarse su larga melena en una cola alta

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

Regresaban como siempre del colegio, él la acompañaba a ella pero estaba vez iban a la casa de él por algunas cosas

-Oye ya te has inscrito para la prueba de soccer?-preguntó mirándolo, desde hace ya una semana habían avisado de la prueba, sería por grados y por fin les tocaría al suyo

-Si… nos han hecho esperar tanto, más vale que no lo pospongan como los otros salones- respondió

-entonces yo me inscribiré para el grupo de porristas!- exclamó animada

-QUE! ESTAS LOCA ACASO?- le gritó alterado

-Pero que tiene de malo?- le cuestionó de mala cara

El aludido se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado

-Pero es que usan faldas tan cortas se te va a ver todo- refunfuño

-Ah! Te has estado fijando! Eres un hentai como Miroku!- le gritó avergonzada

-Nooo! Que estupideces dices! Yo no me fijo en tremendas ocurrencias!- le respondió bastante rojo

-Entonces como sabes eso ah!- le sacó en cara la niña, estaba bastante enfadada

-Bueno… eh.. la cosa es que todos lo comentan pero yo no me he fijado en esas cosas!- le gritó amargado

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron cruzando pequeñas preguntas respondidas con simples monosílabos

-Hemos llegado- comentó mirando el gran enrejado

Kagome nunca se cansaba de sorprenderse frente a tanta magnificencia y sofisticación de la mansión Mitzuke, siempre veía algo nuevo

Inuyasha tocó un timbre que había en la entrada exterior –Mansión de la Familia Mitzuke quien es?- se escuchó decir por el intercomunicador

-Ábranme- solo dijo con su clásico dejo de muchachito engreído mientras su amiga le hacía muecas a la cámara de seguridad

-Ah! Sr. Inuyasha enseguida se le abrirá el enrejado, mientras esta persona hablaba enrejado se abría y ambos niños entraban

Las puertas se abrieron por el mayordomo, -Buenas tarde Sr. Inuyasha- dijo elegantemente el hombre en traje de pingüino

-Ya, ya, ah! Yokko ha venido una amiga, recibe también sus cosas- dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

Kagome corrió hacia su amigo, saludó a cuanto empleado se encontraba y subió con rapidez a la habitación que conocía muy bien

-Kagome apúrate!- le gritó el chico mientras se asomaba desde la puerta de su habitación con esos grandes y bellos ojos

La niña se había detenido, frente a ella, estaba el hermano de Inuyasha, un joven alto, de larga cabellera sujeta de una cola como la llevaba su padre, vestía el uniforme de la secundaría más renombrada del país a la que asistía

-Buenas tardes Sesshomaru- la niña hizo una reverencia, pero este la seguía observando, levantó la mirada, este se negaba a cederle el paso

-Oye Sesshomaru! Vino conmigo déjala pasar de una vez- se había acostumbrado a tratar sin cariño a ese ser que tenía tanto parecido con él pues jamás este le había ofrecido su afecto

El joven se voltio y observó a su hermano, y regresó a vista a la pequeña, esta se sobresaltó y observó como este le devolvía la reverencia

-Buenas tardes- era frío pero no descortés, bueno solo con su hermano…

-Vamos Kagome!- llamó nuevamente, esta lo miró y corrió hacia su mejor amigo

Estuvieron hablando hasta que dieron aviso del almuerzo, el niño pidió que se lo llevara a su cuarto y comieron en la terraza

-Pero que holgazán- dijo retirando su plato y sacando su cuaderno de matemáticas

-Apúrate en comer Inu-chan!- le replicó, -Es que tu no has repetido el plato!- le dijo atragantándose con el arroz

-Es que yo no como por dos!- le contraatacó

-Ja! Por eso estas tan flaca, así nadie va a querer que les hagas porras! Te van a confundir con la escoba del salón!- bufó riéndose de su amiga la cual lo miró completamente roja de ira

-Hay eres un grosero! Como te atreves a decirme eso!- le chilló jalándole de ambos mechones que tapaban sus orejas

-AAH! Me has hecho doler!- le chilló frente a la fuerza que esta impuso en el jalón

-Eso te pasa por descortés- dijo mirando hacia otro lado cruzada de brazos

Así pasó la tarde, estudiaron durante algunas horas, luego se echaron en la cama de Inuyasha y vieron una película y un cuarto para las ocho llamaron a la mansión pidiendo la presencia de Kagome en su casa

-No puede ser un momento más…- rogaba la chica por el teléfono

-Ummmnn… bueno, ya voy. Chau- colgó el teléfono, fue a la habitación de su amigo

-te dejaron más tiempo?- preguntó parándose de la cama de un salto

Ella negó con la cabeza, el chico hizo un ruido con la boca de decepción –Bueno, te ayudo a arreglar tu mochila- ofreció

Guardaron todos los cuadernos, bajaron resbalándose por la baranda de las escaleras en la cual terminaron golpeándose uno contra otro

-Me dolió- se quejó el niño sobándose la cabeza

-Tu crees que a mi no? Si yo me golpeé contra el mármol del pedestal!- se quejó mirando a su amigo divertida

-Bueno ya mamá arregló la limosina, chau Kagome- se despidió observándola caminar hacia la entrada exterior de la mansión

-Si chau... AH!- recordó, revolvió rebuscando su mochila

-Q-que sucede- se acercó curioso

-Toma!- dijo entregándole lo que a simple vista era una cinta ancha de color rojo intenso

-Una cinta?- preguntó extrañado

-NO! Es una banda- le dijo apoyándosela en la frente

-Ah! Tiene bordado mi nombre?- noto tomando de las manos de ella el obsequio

-Sip, con mostacillas, lo hice hace una semana, estuvo en mi escritorio esperando que llegara el día en que jugaran- comentó sonriendo

-Gra-gracias- dijo sonrojado

-Espero que la uses es para que te de mucha suerte Inu-chan!- exclamó

El niño se mantenía mirando curioso cada detalle de la delicadeza que su amiga le había dado un momento, tanto que no la vio moverse

-Chau, te espero en casa- cuando levantó la mirada sorprendido vio a su amiga, ya estaba entrado al transporte, no tuvo tiempo para decirle nada

"…_esperando que llegara el día en que jugaran…" _sonó en su cabeza "_Espero que la uses es para que te de mucha suerte Inu-chan!_..." también retumbó con fuerza

-Ya verás- miró la estrella más brillante del cielo –Ya verás que ganaré el puesto de capitán del equipo Kagome!-

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

No había notado su presencia, no escuchó sus pasos al correr sobre el césped, tampoco sintió su mirada sobre él. Vio como estaba sumido, se notaba que sentía gran confusión y fastidio

Vio como tomó esa posición de rabia mientras entrecerraba más sus ojos para dar paso a sus gruesas cejas, cuando se puso la banda se sorprendió pensó que tal vez no la había traído

Cuando terminó de atarse el cabello sintió un peso al costado suyo pero no muy cerca, voltio bruscamente y la vio ahí sentada

-Que quieres, por qué estas aquí- farfulló molesto

Ella no contestó, balanceó sus piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás Inuyasha se irritó al no recibir respuesta

Estaba apunto de gritarle alguna palabra ofensiva cuando ella abrió la boca para decirle algo

-No se por qué le hiciste daño a Koga…- comento finalmente

-PARA ESO VIENES! PARA REGAÑARME E INSULTARME COMO LO HIZO ESE IMBESIL SEGURO! ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADA SI PIENSAS QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR A ESCUCHAR LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE ME QUIERAS DECIR KAGOME!- le gritó parándose preparado para retirarse

-Espera- lo tomo de su polo

El chico volteo y la vio, sus grandes ojos eran tristes "No vas a caer en su jueguito Inuyasha" se dijo

-Espera por favor- repitió acercándose pero sin dejar de mantenerse sentada

"No la mires, siempre consigue lo que quiere cuando te mira así…NO la mires!" se exigía a si mismo pero no podía evitarlo

Lentamente esta lo fue halando quedado sentado nuevamente y ella junto a él

-Sabes, me asuste mucho por tu comportamiento Inu-chan, me dio mucho miedo verte tan molesto… aun no entiendo porque estas así conmigo…- suspiró

-Pero…- lo mira obligándolo a que él lo haga también –Yo... no quiero que te comportes de esa manera… de verdad Inu-chan me asustaste mucho- calló esperando una reacción por parte de él

Lo pensó mucho antes de decirle algo, si él quería la pudo haber empujado o golpeado como le hizo a Koga, su rabia como ya había dicho antes, seguía siendo infinita

-Yo no estoy molesto contigo…- logró decir

-Yo estoy molesto por el estúpido de Koga por qué él no tiene porque llamarte ni menos mirarte y hacerte sentir incomoda- le dijo terminando por morder su labio inferior

La niña sonrió como ella siempre lo hacía, el niño la miró extrañado

-Yo no te he dicho nada gracioso!- le dijo intimidado

-No sonrió por eso, hoy te voy a invitar una crepe de chocolate, esa es la que te gusta verdad?- el niño la miraba desconcertado

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó arqueando un ceja

-Será tu premio por que mi mejor amigo saldrá del campo con el título de capitán!- dijo alegre animándolo entrecerrando los ojos y dando una gran y aun más bella sonrisa

Kagome se había dado cuenta, por primera vez que Inuyasha se ponía celoso por ella

Después del primer tiempo Kagome le pidió al profesor que le dejase jugar a su amigo y este acepto solo porque uno de los niños se había lesionado

-Y a donde has viajado?-

-Ah, por varios lugares, mi papá nos lleva por su trabajo-

-Sango! Necesito que veas esto…Oh! Hola Yuka, Ayumi!- saludó al ver a sus amigas de clase

-Hola Kagome!- saludaron al unísono las dos últimas

-Disculpen, Sango puedes venir un momento?- preguntó tomando a su amiga de la mano

-Si…- bajaron las escalinatas, su amiga la llevó donde había pasado todo el primer tiempo del partido

-Hola Kinta- saludo con una ligera reverencia la niña de largos cabellos azabache, su amiga solo copio la acción de la anterior

-Hola Kagome, Koga nunca miente ya verás que él resultará capitán por ti- le recordó sonriendo seguro

-Bueno yo creo que todos tienen igual oportunidad- dijo Sango

Kinta no dijo más, Kagome se giró sobre sus talones mirando a su amiga nueva

-Sango alguna vez has sido porrista?- preguntó mirándola con una gran sonrisa

-Eh? Creo que no…- la chica no terminó pues su amiga la había jalado con fuerza en dirección desconocida para ella

Desde el campo un pequeño miró cada acto de su extrovertida amiga

-Mitzuke el balón!- le gritó un de sus amigos

-Ya!- comenzó a correr con el objeto bajo sus pies pero sus ojos seguían pegados en "¿Qué? Y ahora donde se te has metido Kagome?" pensó

-Inuyasha concéntrate!- le gritó Miroku sacándolo violentamente de sus pensamientos

-

-Bueno…ahora…tendrás…que…aprender...!- le avisó su amiga mientras corrían hacia el departamento de los materiales con los que hacían educación física

-Que?- ya estaban adentro, -Pero Kagome yo no puedo siquiera mover un bastón!- le gritó viendo como su amiga buscaba incesante en varias cajas

-Yo tampoco- le respondió la niña Caída al estilo anime de Sango

-Por eso usaremos esto!- dijo mientras sacaba de una gran caja, dos pares de pompones de un color verde claro y amarillo

-Toma!- le lanza dos pompones –Tenemos que animar a los chicos!- dijo mientras alzaba una mano y flexionaba una pierna

Sango la vio confundida, de nuevo corrieron hacia los bancos donde Kagome había hablado con Inuyasha

-Pero que vamos a hacer Kagome, yo no se nada- repitió la niña nueva mostrando su timidez

-Bueno…- decía mientras posaba su dedo índice en su mentón

-Las de salones superiores hacen varios movimientos muy ágiles pero principalmente es agitar los pompones y gritar nombres- analizó

-Entonces que vamos a hacer?- repitió por tercera vez la niña

Sin decir más la niña comenzó a dar saltos de un lado al otro clamando victoria para el equipo rojo mientras su amiga trataba de seguirla a su igual

-Vamos Inuyasha!- gritaba dando una gran salto abriendo sus piernas y estirando sus brazos

-Vamos Inuyasha!- repitió siguiendo a su amiga, se estaba divirtiendo, Kagome era muy juguetona y animada y Sango se contagiaba de esa personalidad tan particular

Las chicas que estaban sentadas en los estrados se extrañaron al escuchar a las dos niñas gritar con pompones

-Tal vez ellas están en el quipo de porristas- mencionó una

-Si! Higurashi del Salón 5-A es muy buena- comentó otra

-Y la otra quien es?- , -Es la nueva del mismo salón, creo que se apellida Minami- varios murmullos se escuchaban en aquel lugar pero eso no desanimó a las niñas

En el campo todo estaba muy reñido, Inuyasha la estar de delantero no dejaba que nadie pase y a la vez Koga no le permitía por nada del mundo penetrar su área

-Vas a ver lobito, ahora si te remato- dijo alardeando de la suerte que tenía al tener para si el balón

-Eso crees idiota, como te voy a dejar pasar si ya tengo un promesa hecha!- le recordó alardeando el "lobito"

-Esa si no te la perdonó!- dijo el contrario, -Miroku despierta!- dijo mientras le pasaba el valioso objeto

El receptor tomó con agilidad la pelota, corrió penetrando al área enemiga

Hizo un buen dúo con Inuyasha y finalmente lograron obtener el gol tan deseado

Un gran bullicio nació de los estrados, la niñas gritaban tan fuerte que el profesor comenzó a pitar para que se callen, por lo contrario Sango y Kagome comenzaron a saltar de un lado al otro halagando las habilidades demostradas

-Menudo idiota dejaste que nos ganasen!- le chilló Koga al portero

-Pe-pero Koga es por solo un gol…- dijo intimidado

-Vas vale que ahí se quede- farfulló molesto mientras el equipo celebraba

Miroku pasó saludado a todas las niñas, mientras Inuyasha solo dedicaba ligeras y tímidas sonrisas para esa amiga tan especial

Durante todo el partido fue casi lo mismo, terminó muy pronto para algunos y muy lento para otros, los resultados finales fue un gran empate 2-2

Los once seleccionados fueron Miroku, Koga, Kinta, Hakaku, Bankotstu, Youta, Hideki, Kanho, Mokio, Daizuke y finalmente Inuyasha

-Pero profesor quien es el capitán- preguntó ansioso uno de los chicos

-Calma Kawasaki, hay tres seleccionados: tú, Kido y Mitsuke- los dos primeros hicieron señales de futura victoria, el otro ya le parecía indiferente a la propuesta

-Buenos si solo somos nosotros- carraspea un poco –Quien es profesor?- estaba inquieto pero debía intentar que no se notase

-Aun no lo he decidido, pero por lo visto- observa a Mitsuke y a Kido, -No puedo elegir a los que carecen de un buen temperamento-

Tomó la banda de capitán –Kawasaki tu serás el capitán de equipo- todos gritaron en unísono frente a la sorpresiva elección

-Eh?... pensé que sería Inuyasha o Koga?- dijo poniéndose la banda en le hombro

-Ya dije Kawasaki, elegí según su comportamiento- finalizó retirándose

-Esto no es justo… ese profesor idiota no sabe lo que ha hecho- farfullaba amargado Koga

Inuyasha caminó junto con Miroku hacia las dos chicas

-Felicidades Miroku!- dijeron amabas jugando con lo pompones

-Gracias Sango, gracias Kagome- dijo rascándose la nuca

-Yo… miró tímido a su amiga –No lo logré…- el se lo había propuesto, se sentía mal más que con él con su amiga que lo había animado tanto

-Inu-chan lo hiciste muy bien y te ganaste el premio acordado- anunció jugando con sus pompones nuevamente

Los niños los acompañaron a guardar aquellos objetos, salieron, y Sango aceptó llevar a Miroku como su "gran premio" a su casa en la limosina sin antes olvidar de pasar por la heladería por una copa

-Nos vemos mañana!- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano

-Si, Hasta mañana Kagome, hasta mañana Inuyasha!- gritaron juntos ambos niños desde el trasporte

La niña giró sobre sus talones, tomó la mano de su amigo y lo jaló apresuradamente hacia el puesto de crepés en el parque

-Kagome… más lento… acabo de salir de jugar… estoy cansado!- se quejaba pero ella no lo soltaba

-Quieres tu premio o no?- dijo sin perder el aliento

-Si…- suspira –Que podré hacer contigo…- vuelve a suspirar

-Que?- preguntó volteando

-Nada, nada!- dijo negando con las manos atolondrado

Así de jalones llegaron al puesto, ambos pidieron sus gustos y los disfrutaron mientras caminaban hacia la casa de ella

-Que pena que ya no te vayas a quedar en mi casa- comentó mientras caminaban

-Eh? Sip, pero si me hubiese quedado más tiempo Miroku hubiera molestado con eso…- respondió, se había ruborizado

-Con que?- preguntó girando a verlo ingenua

-Con eso pues…- cada vez se coloreaba más su faz de rojo

-Con que? Oh! Inu-chan estas bastante rojo!- exclamó provocando nerviosismo en el chico

-No es verdad- susurró

-Inu-chan estas más rojo que las fresas de mi crepé- comenzó a burlarse

-Que no estoy rojo!- dijo nuevamente mirando como su amiga lo comparaba con cada cosa del mismo color que se encontraba en su camino

-Mira más rojo que la luz peatonal, más que ese bolso de allá, más que esas manzanas…- no se callaba

-CALLATE TE DIGO QUE NO ESTOY ROJO!- gritó por fin, seguía rojo ¡Pero de cólera, su amiga había acabado con la poca paciencia que él tenía

-Sigues estando rojo Inu-chan, igualito a esa pelotota de allá- susurró para otro lado

Inuyasha tenía una venita en su nuca y miraba furioso, al escuchar el comentario de su amiga se molestó más

-Ya verás Kagome!- le gritó saltándosele encima pero su amiga se corrió

-Pero Inu-chan yo no he dicho nada malo- dijo fingiendo inocencia

-No finjas que ya verás!- así comenzaron a corretearse, la chica se apresuraba burlándose mientras su amigo la perseguía sintiendo como le hervía la sangre

Corriendo veloces llegaron a al templo Higurashi aunque más de una vez el niño alcanzó a su amiga, esta siempre lograba zafarse

-Ah…Me... divertí…mucho…Inu-chan…- respiraba agitada la niña a la vez que subía las extensas escaleras de la entrada exterior

-Tonta…-dijo un largo respiro manteniendo los ojos cerrados –Tonta (repitió U¬¬) a mi no me dio risa… la próxima vez no diré nada…- pensó en voz alta

No notó cuando fue que ella regresó y se paró tras de él

-Ah! Te pusiste mi regalo!- exclamó, aun lo tenía puesto -Ummn... pero era una banda…- el chico se había volteado asustado frente al chillido de su amiga

-Ya no importa! Te quedó muy bien Inu-chan!- chilló nuevamente

El chico tardó en procesar lo gritillos de su amiga, al final terminó por aparecer un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Si… me lo puse, gracias- se comportó tímidamente, tratando de darle la menor importancia al asunto

-Bueno ahora si me voy- finalizó corriendo por las escaleras apresuradamente

Tuvo la necesidad y la llamó, esta se giró y lo miró

-Dime Inu-chan?- cuestionó la verlo

-Te acuerdas del primer gol?- la niña asintió con alegría

-Ese fue para ti- dijo casi como un grito y al final terminó saliendo corriendo en hacia su casa

-Eh?- miró la dirección y sonrió ampliamente –GRACIAS INU-CHAN!- gritó alegre y agradecida

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola! Bueno aquí les mando el otro capítulo porque el anterior era muy corto :P espero que les guste! Y me dejen sus comentarios:D:D:D!

Miles de besos a todos! Espero que me digan que tal les parece! Ah! y disculpen la demora :P por el cap aterior xD

Bueno ya me despido! Cuídense y no se olviden (lo repido dos veces xD) de dejarme sus comentarios! RR! nn!

Marineyha-chan!0


	6. Chapter VI

By: Marineyha-chan

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo: VI

Era una nublada mañana de otoño un niño de unos 13 años recién cumplidos se encontraba rodeado de todos sus amigos…

Uno… a simple vista pensaría que era una reunión amistosa, llena de alegría…pero no lo era… ERA UN SEPELIO, todos de negro

La penumbra rodeaba aquel niño que lloraba intensamente en las faldas de la madre de su mejor amiga mientras esta lo abrazaba y lo consolaba.

-Vamos, no llores, ellos se van a entristecer, por favor no llores- le suplicaba la mujer tratando de tranquilizar aquel llanto que martirizaba a todos los presentes

No muy lejos se encontraba frente a las lápidas dos niñas, ambas sollozando, dejaban unas hermosas flores en señal de gratitud y detrás de ellas su otro amigo suyo que rezaba y sollozaba despacio

Solo faltaba una persona para que el sepelio se pudiese realizar,

Sesshomaru…

-Inuyasha…- dijo una chica de vestido negro mientras se le acercaba y este la abrazaba con fuerza

-PORQUE KAGOME, PORQUE!- decía en tono sufriente el niño mientras la apretaba contra su pecho

-Inuyasha, lo siento mucho…- decía entre sollozos la chica a la vez que se perdía en aquel hermoso cabello plateado de su amigo, no sabía que decirle, los dos sufrían, ambos fueron muy especiales tanto para una como para el otro…

-Inuyasha- se escuchó, un voz fría tomó presencia a en le triste ambiente, era a quien tanto esperaban, el hermano mayor del aludido que, ya en secundaria, traía un traje negro con unas hermosas rosas rojas, "las favoritas de mamá" pensó Inuyasha al verlas

El joven caminó hacia su hermano, Kagome se aparto de Inuyasha dejándole el camino a su hermano, el cual se agachó a la altura del menor y abrazó con fuerza al niño

El niño con los ojos rojos y abiertos mostrando gran sorpresa, su hermano había estudiado siempre lejos de toda su familia, solo pasaban juntos las festividades si es que a este le placía presentarse y su frialdad era más decir que era muy conocida

Su relación era muy distante y que ahora… este lo abrazase con tanta ternura y calidez le resultaba un evento casi imposible.

-Sesshomaru…- salio un hilo de voz mientras los miraba con ternura, se alegró ver que aquel joven tan frió mostraba sentimientos tan bellos en aquel contacto

-Quien es él?- preguntó Sango, llevaban un año de conocerse pero jamás había visto a aquel muchacho, se parecía mucho a Inuyasha por el cabellos y aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar pero, por lo contrario del niño, a pesar del momento y de la ternura del abrazo, la mirada permanecía gélida mientras que el pequeño demostraba con sinceridad sus sentimientos en aquellos expresivos ojos

-Es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha- respondió un niño de penumbrosos ojos amatista, a la vez que observaba junto a las chicas aquel momento

"Pero no se parecen" pensaban los tres al ver que aquel hermosos abrazo se había terminado y ahora, el joven, tomaba a su hermano por los hombros como queriéndole decir algo, pero que por su fría mirada, jamás diría en frente de la gente

- - -

Ya en casa Higurashi, un niño miraba por la ventana, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había terminado el sepelio pero en su mente no cabía nada más que sus padres, no estaba en su casa porque su hermano tenia que revisar unos papeles de la herencia que les habían dejado a ambos y había pedido que lo cuidasen durante ese transcurso de tiempo

Recordaba que se había negado al principio, no quería moverse de aquellas tumbas…

"-…Yo no me voy a mover de aquí! Yo quiero seguir con ellos! No me pueden dejar solo, NO PUEDEN HACERLO!- gritaba con furia el niño mientras se volteaba para que no vieran llorar más…"

-Inu-chan vamos, ellos nunca nos te dejarán solo - le susurró su amiga de largos cabellos azabaches mientras lo tomaba de la mano como siempre lo hacía

Esas palabras "…Nunca te dejaremos solo…" pensó de repente y volvió a llorar

-Inuyasha lo siento dije algo que te mortificó?- le preguntó acongojada su amiga mientras buscaba la mirada ambarina de su amigo

-No, nada Kagome- dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas y sonriendo débilmente, -Estas seguro?- volvió a preguntar al ver aquel esfuerzo que hacía Inuyasha

-Si…solo que…-

-Solo que?- repitió aun mas angustiada la niña

-Solo que…mis padres me solían decir eso… no sabes cuanta falta me hacía oírlo…y saberlo Kagome- contó el niño mientras veía las tumbas

-Inuyasha- volvió a susurrar, esta vez él se dejó tomar de la mano y dando así un hasta luego, se marchó la pareja de niños.

Despertó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, sintió como una frágil manito acariciaba su hombro incitándolo a voltearse

-Inu-chan?... mi mamá dice que bajemos, vamos a salir…- comentó

-No Kagome…gracias pero no puedo salir ahora- su voz era resquebrajada y tosca

-Pero Inu-chan, debemos ir…- el niño había entrado en un letargo lleno de pasados y alegres momentos

-Madre…Padre…- susurraba, sus ojos estaban perdidos y no hacía caso a la voz de su amiga que lo llamaba asustada

"Inuyasha? Van vamos ayuda a mami…" "Inuyasha? Estas ahí pequeño? Ves papi ya te encontró ven esta vez no te escaparás…" tantas sonrisas… de parte de él, de ellos… disfrutando los pocos momentos que podían compartir con la vida tan agitada que llevaban

Un fuerte sonido lo despertó, lo primero que distinguió fue que estaba lloviendo, se llevó la mano a su mejilla izquierda, sentía un poco de dolor

Bajó la mirada, durante su letargo pensó que todo lo que había pesado era mentira, una fría, dura y dolorosa mentira

-Inu-chan lo siento- escuchó, giró su rostro, ahí estaba, entre su mano derecha sostenía la izquierda, sus ojos se habían tornado cristalinos mientras una solitaria lágrima bordaba su rostro

-POR QUÉ ME PEGASTE! YO ESTABA BIEN ASÍ! POR QUÉ ME VOLVISTE A ESTE MISERABLE MUNDO!- gritaba mientras daba un paso adelante lo cual la hacía a ella retroceder uno

-POR QUÉ KAGOME! ACASO NO SABES POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO! NO! SEGURO QUE NO SABES POR QUE TU NUNCA HAS SUFRIDO UNA PERDIDA TAN GRANDE!- toma aire

-ACASO NO ENTIENDES KAGOME! ME HE QUEDADO HUERFANO! YA NO TENGO A MIS PADRES! ESTOY **SOLO**! YA NO TENGO A NADIE! **ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SOLO!**- gritaba, ahora ella había caído sobre su cama, sus ojos llorosos como platos solo veían aquel rostro furioso de su amigo

La chica se quedó impactada, en su mente resplandecía la ultima exclamación de su amigo "…**_ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SOLO!" _**se sintió mal y bajo la mirada

Hubo un tortuoso silencio en el cual el chico no dejaba de mirarla de forma tan punzante

-Eso crees…?- fue como un delicado sonido emitido por el aire

Le observó con molestia ante su comentario

-De verdad eso crees?- su voz se volvía cada vez más alta mientras elevaba su cabeza mirando con el ceño profundamente fruncido

-Que?- decía extrañado, paulatinamente la chica se fue parando mientras le gritaba al chico

-ESO CREES! CREES QUE ESTAS TOTALMENTE SOLO! ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA!YO NUNCA ME HE ALEJADO DE TI! DEJA DE AISLARTE! ELLOS TE ESTAN MIRANDO DESDE ARRIBA Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES DAR PENA CON ESOS ARRANQUES DE FRENESÍ! DEJA DE HERIRTE INUYASHA!- se acerca y toma la mano de su amigo

-DEJA DE HERIRME!- la chica no pudo evitar y se echó a llorar cayendo arrodillada

Inuyasha había escuchado cada grito, cada oración que llena de adrenalina había dicho su querida amiga, ahora la veía completamente pasmado tirada de rodillas gimiendo y llorando por aquella perdida

"Kagome también sufre… ella también siente que se han ido" pasaba por su mente, se hincó con cuidado, observaba como caían insistentes la lágrimas bordeando su rostro mientras gimoteaba y decía los nombres de lo fallecidos

-Kagome…- la abraza con fuerza contra su pecho

-Lo-lo siento mucho…y-yo no quise…- su voz resquebrajada sonada en el oído de la chica como ligeros susurros

-Inu-chan…yo... no debí gritarte… pero… me duele mucho el alma…- escondió su rostro el pecho del chico, lloraba una tras otra vez, desahogando todo ese dolor que mantenía guardado

Pasaron un buen rato así, pudieron ser varios minutos, lo que ellos no se había percatado es de la presencia de dos pares de ojos que miraban entristecidos la escena

-Tenemos que hacer algo!- musitó para la mujer

-NO abuelo!- la mujer jaló de la yukata al anciano señor el cual cayó sentado como un niño pequeño

-No los interrumpas! Ellos deben desahogarse, ellos son los únicos que se pueden ayudar- le dijo en voz muy bajita mientras ponía su dedo frente a su boca en señal de silencio

El abuelo siguió tratando de imponer sus pensamientos tanto así que la señora terminó por bajar junto al persistente anciano a la cocina

Mientras tanto, dentro de esa alcoba ambos niños seguían en la posición antes mencionada, ninguno tenía la menor intención de moverse o ceder al orgullo impetuoso

-Kagome… por favor te pido que me perdones- rogó sintiendo por primera vez un peculiar aroma en la chica

-No Inu-chan- lo mira profundamente –Yo te dije cosas muy feas… pero es que…- se muerde el labio inferior sintiendo como más destellos surcaban su rostro corrompiendo su habla

-No llores más…- seca sus lágrimas con el torpe roce de su dedo índice

-No puedo evitarlo… me siento muy mal Inu-chan… quiero olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y no puedo…- sus ojos ya estaban desgastados, ya no tenía más lágrimas para soltar

-Es verdad… pero tú me lo has dicho… ellos nos están mirando… debemos ser fuertes para que se sientan orgullosos- el niño acariciaba el cabellos de la niña avivando la fragancia que sentía de ella

La chica levantó la mirada hacia él, esta era muy brillante y hermosa –Estoy segura que ellos ya están orgullosos de ti Inu-chan- susurró mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño

Ese día terminó rápido, al final no salieron y esperaron junto al Gran árbol Sagrado el anochecer

-Mira esa de allá, es muy brillante- decía señalando una estrella en el cielo

-No, pero esa es más brillante aun- le contradijo la otra vocecilla

-No es verdad, esa es la más brillante, estas ciega Kagome- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Hay Inu-chan el que no ve eres tú! Y con tremendos faroles que tienes por ojos que mal, que mal…- decía divertida en respuesta mientras movía la cabeza siguiendo con su burla

-Faroles? Estas diciendo tonterías! El frío te esta afectando Kagome! Esa es la estrella más brillante y punto- dijo tratando de finalizar la tonta discusión

-Bueno, bueno- señala con su dedo –Entonces de ahora e adelante ahí estarán ellos, esa será la estrella de Inu no Tashio-sama e Izaoy-sama- exclamó

-Niños! Ya vengan para comer!- la voz de la madre de la niña sonaba en el silencioso ambiente

-Ya vamos!- dijeron a la misma vez parándose de la mano

La comida fue corta, para el exquisito gusto de Inuyasha prepararon su tan ansiado plato favorito, Ramen

-Váyanse a bañar y luego a dormir- les ordenó con dulzura la mujer viendo como aun atados por sus dedos subían como siameses las escaleras

-Ya!- respondieron con sencillez

Llegaron al cuarto de la niña y vieron sobre la cama un pijama de particular color y decorado

-EEEEHHH?- gruño molesto viendo la vestimenta con cólera

-Inu-chan eso es tuyo?- preguntó entre risas la pequeña

-Claro que no! Tú que crees!- farfullo molesto evitando mirar lo que enfrente tenía

Era un pijama muy común para niños que divagan aun en pensamientos infantiles, como dragoncitos, Papa Noel y el conejo de Pascua, Inuyasha lo consideraba un insulto

-Quien fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para mandarme tremenda huachafería!- se quejó viendo como del "obsequio" caía un papelucho

-Es…- leyó acercando más a su vista chocolate –De Sesshomaru-san- exclamó algo sorprendida

-A ver pásame- dijo tomando con brusquedad el pedazo de hoja

-Inuyasha:

Los papeles van a tardar así que te quedaras con los Higurashi por algún tiempo, le encargué ya todo, mañana llevaran tu ropa y demás, aquí esto que fue lo único que encontré en el camino para un chiquillo de tu edad. No causes problemas porque después te las verás conmigo.

Quien más que tu hermano pequeño idiota.

Seguido por una malformada firma, esa era la tan gustosa nota que el niño se tomó la molestia de arrugar y tirar por la ventana

-Ese estúpido de Sesshomaru, aun me trata como una nene de 6 años!- se quejaba viendo lo que este consideraba "adecuado" para un **chiquillo **de su edad

Nunca jamás había usado eso, lleno de osos con grandes y enternecedores ojos y corazones de mil colores, sin más que decir que lo único que podría distinguirla de un pijama de mujer sería el fondo celeste cielo

-Inu-chan debes bañarte!- decía la niña ansiosa por verlo con semejante desfachatez

-Estas loca! Me baño pero ni muerto me pruebo esta porquería!- el niño chillaba maldiciendo el día en que ese ser pensó dedicar algo de lo que se llama bondad y traerle "eso" como muestra de un supuesto afecto

-Vamos Inu-chan debes bañarte! O Acaso prefieres una pijama mía!- dijo ampliado más aun esa sonrisa burlona

-EH! NO gracias!- mira con desprecio el conjunto

-Bueno...- da un cansado e irritado suspiro –Ese maldito algún día me las va a apagar…- farfullaba mientras entraba con lentitud y seria molestia al cuarto de baño

Y así pasaron diez minutos en cada baño, al salir la niña sintió como su estómago le dolía de tanto reírse

-Nun-nunca m-me olvidaré de- de esto!- decía mientras se carcajeaba a sus ansias mientras el niño se limitaba a mirarla con su ceño fruncido y rojo de vergüenza

-Ya cállate!- le gritó yendo dando profundos pisotones en el suelo

Al entrar se dirigieron cada uno a un cuarto quedándose rápidamente dormidos, claro que Kagome al suyo e Inuyasha al futuro cuarto del pequeño bebé Souta

La noche pasó rápido, serían como la 1:30 de la madrugada y no había ni una sola alma que demostrase vida alguna, bueno tal vez si una…

Se hallaba viendo desde su ventana la estrella que se había proclamado de la pertenencia de ellos…

-Siempre me estarán mirando no es así…- decía mientras sin querer resbalaba una lagrimita por su pálida faz

Sintió como esta dejo su diminuta huella en su almohada, la observó pero de inmediato la regresó a la estrella que brillaba a fulgurosa

Un leve –Inu-chan….- pensó que era el viento que lo quería molestar, pero este mismo le trajo aquel nuevo aroma que había descubierto

Se alzó quedando semi sentado, la vio hay estaba su figura nuevamente

-Inu-chan estabas llorando?- cuestionó acercándose dejando la sábana que traía entre su manita

El niño, al verse descubierto lo negó con rapidez pero ella ya estaba hincada escrutando cada movimiento de su rostro

-Pero… tu que haces aquí Kagome?- preguntó volteándose fingiendo que se iba a dormir

-No es que no podía dormir- sin permiso alguno empujó un poco a su amigo y levantando el cubrecama se echó a su costado

-Pe-pero que haces!- le preguntó sonrojado, sorprendido por la inesperada acción de su amiga

-Es que pensé que Inu-chan estaba triste, y le voy a hacer compañía así- se arropa más y se apega a su ruborizado amigo

-Los dos no lloraremos mientras dormimos- finalizó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y durmiéndose poco

-Pe-pero Kagome ya te dije que no he estado llorando…- dijo sintiendo como el rosado de sus mejillas aumentaba a cada segundo

No recibió respuesta de parte de ella, solo sintió unos leves ruidillos que indicaba que la chica ya no estaba pisando la tierra sino en su fantasioso mundo de los sueños

-Que más podré hacer- buscaba alguna forma de zafarse o al menos alejarse de la niña, estaba inmensamente intimidado y eso no lo dejaría dormir nunca

-Diablos…- se quejó mirando como la niña lo tenía fuertemente de la mano

"Entonces no esta tan dormida como aparenta" pensó

-Ya duérmete- susurró apretando mas su mano, -Pero como quieres que me duerma si te tengo tan cerca que ni respirar me dejas- reclamó fingiendo molestia

-Ya. Contento?- la niña lo había soltado de la mano y se voltio dándole la espalda al muchachito el cual no lo vio como la indirecta que era y se quedó profundamente dormido

Sin antes claro, recitarle las buenas noches a aquella hermosa estrella que brillaba fulgurosa ante la incredulidad y dulzura de pequeño tan orgulloso

_**Continuará…**_

Hola!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo aunque creo que me demoré ññU LO SIENTOOOOOOO! Espero que este capi les guste sinceramente a mi me da risa xD

Dejen un RR! Me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia

Agradecimientos! (jeje me olvidaba :P)

**InuAome**

**Izumi Masahiko**

**Dreams kokoro**

**Witchmin**

Gracias a todas por su review! Me ayudan mucho con los ánimos! Las aprecio muchísimo!

Creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decirles… algún pregunta, maldición… etc etc ahí pueden dejarme lo que desean xD

Cuídense!

0Marineyha-chan0


	7. Chapter 7

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima

Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo VII

Una joven de unos 15 años se levantaba animada, para algunos de sus conocidos era muy raro verla a estas horas despierta, pero por la ausencia de conciencia (n/a: todos tan dormidos) no tuvo mayor problema en moverse de un lado al otro por su casa

-

Su reloj anunciaba las 6:15 a.m. pero para él eran las 4:00 de la madrugada, no quería despertarse, y es que en tan solo pensar que día era, bastante molestia se presentaba en su rostro

"14 de febrero" pensó con el seño fruncido, aunque luego de un rato se ablandó aquella mirada al ver una foto, se encontraba en su mesa de noche junto a otras "cachivaches" como le llamaba él

En aquella foto salían sus tres mejores amigos y él.

Dos de ellos se encontraban abrazados, una pareja, la chica le brindaba un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras él aparecía sentado en el césped y junto a él una hermosa joven de largos cabellos y cálidos ojos chocolates la cual lo abrazaba y sonreía mientras asía la señal de "paz y amor" con su mano

"Kagome" pensó mientras recordaba aquel suceso ocurrido hace un par de semanas atrás

_**Inicio del Flash back**_

Una pareja de jóvenes enamorados caminaba placidamente por el parque

-Dos años!- pensaba la joven de cabellos castaños mientras se adelantaba unos pasos y caminaba frente a su acompañante mirándolo a los ojos

-Si…los mejores dos años de toda mi vida!- exhalo el joven mientras de un tirón jalaba a su novia y le robaba un tierno beso

-Me alegra que en estos dos años hayas cambiado- dijo Sango separándose de Miroku mientras veía aquellos seductores ojos amatistas

-A que te refieres?- cuestionó ahora mirándola enrarecido

-Bueno, es que antes eras un hentai- respondió sabiamente Sango

-Ah…bueno…es que dos años no me alcanzan para…- decía mientras a la ves bajaba su mano de la cintura de la chica hacia su parte posterior

-No malogres el momento- dijo mirándolo con recelo y subiendo aquella mano traviesa

-

-Vamos, debes llevarme tú lo prometiste Inu!- así le decía cuando quería que le haga caso y es que... le era tan fácil manipularlo!

-No! Yo no te debo nada y eso que dices es mentira!-mientras trataba de salvarse de esta

Kagome le había apostado a Inuyasha que, sin su ayuda, podría aprobar el examen de matemática y que, encima, sería la más alta nota

Inuyasha apostó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, confiaba mucho en si mismo, lo que nunca pensó es que le pediría ayuda a la persona mas inesperada, Sesshomaru

Durante toda la semana Kagome fue durante las tardes a al casa de Inuyasha para que Sesshomaru le explicase, y él, sin mostrar gesto alguno solo aceptaba y le explicaba

-Vamos!- decía mientras lo jalaba con toda su fuerza

-Que no! No es justo tú no me dijiste que estudiarías con él, así cualquiera…- se quejaba Inuyasha

-Que…hablas de Sesshomaru? – Kagome sabía mejor que nadie de los celos neuróticos de Inuyasha, de aquellos ataques de rabia que le daban siempre que ella estaba involucrada y había aprendido a manipularlos a su favor

-Si ese!- volvió a gruñir Inuyasha ahora mas renegón que antes

-Pero…-poniendo voz dulce –Si Sesshomaru es muy amable, es una hombre muy maduro sabes…a parte que es muy apuesto…- no puedo proseguir ya que la aura de Inuyasha era demasiado fuerte y solo irradiaba odio e ira

-Maldito perro de &$¨&$!- dijo entre dientes Inuyasha mientras encrespaba sus manos

-Vamos Inuyasha, no te molestes…- siguió Kagome –Bueno, si tu no quieres que salgamos, puedo ir con Sesshi…-

-QUE! COMO LO LLAMASTE! SESSHI! ES UN $&¨/$&!-

-VAMOS APURATE!- gritó Inuyasha

-A donde vamos- decía con un ligero tono triunfante y mostrando un gran, gran sonrisa

-Vamos por tu estúpido helado al parque- respondió molesto

-Pero…-quiso seguir Kagome pero Inuyasha la jaló con fuerza, ahora no se mostraba molesto

-Yo, no quiero que vayas con el estúpido de Sesshomaru, quiero que vayas conmigo- esta ves Inuyasha uso un tono dulce, algo sumamente raro en él

La joven se sorprendió en sobremanera mientras que en su enredada mente solo transitaba una palabra

"embeleza"…pensó Kagome mientras a la vez aparecía un tono rosado en sus mejillas, el cual era bastante notorio

-

-Tomémonos una foto!...ya pues…- insistía Sango mientras desde lejos veía a un hombre que hace unos minutos atrás les había ofrecido tomarles una

-bueno, bueno…- respondió, le encantaba que le rogase, podía ver en sus bellos ojos un brillo que la hacía ver mas hermosa

Miroku llamó al señor y le pidió que les fotografíe, él pensó que solo sería una foto pero… Sango no…

-Sango!- después de varias fotos se escuchó un voz femenina que la llamaba

-Kagome! Inuyasha!- respondió el saludo mientras veía a su amiga con un helado en la mano "ha conseguido su cometido" pensó divertida

-Veo que Inuyasha te ha comprado un helado- comentó Sango

-Sip!- respondió alegre

-Feh! solo porque cumplo mis promesas…- dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia otro lado –y porque…-siguió un hilito de voz, para que él solo se escuchase

-Y porque…?- trato de continuar la joven castaña

-Porque...porque...-al verse descubierto, Inuyasha buscaba una respuesta rápida a la ves que se sonrojaba bastante

"Porque no quería que viniese con Sesshomaru" pensó Kagome sonrojándose también y sonriendo dulcemente

-Hola Srta. Kagome- saludo siempre cortés Miroku, que llegaba de pagar las 6 fotos que se había tomado con Sango

-Me habéis dejado sin dinero-dijo Miroku mirando de reojo a Sango

-De nada- respondió la novia dándole un beso al joven de ojos amatista

-Eh?..Ah! hoy cumplen 2 años! Felicidades!- musitó alegre Kagome mientras abrazaba a su amiga y al recién llegado

-Que bueno- se limitó a decir Inuyasha mientras le quitaba rápidamente el helado a distraída muchacha

-Oye!- dijo molesta la chica al notar el "robo"

-Yo te lo pagué tengo derecho a comérmelo, aparte si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar!- repuso Inuyasha mientras alzaba mas su brazo alejando el delicioso tesoro de Kagome

-Dámelo!- exigía la chica estirándose lo mas que podía y apoyándose el hombro del apuesto chico

Mientras tanto, la pareja miraba con ternura a sus amigos, Sango apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku y este en la cabeza de ella

-Dámelo!- seguía exigiendo la chica que, ahora daba pequeños saltos para alcanzar su helado

-Yo lo pagué, así que es mío- decía divertido Inuyasha mientras sonreía ante la actitud infantil de la chica

En eso, en uno de los saltos Kagome pisó a Inuyasha el cual, con el peso que oponía la chica, se fue al suelo y ella con él

Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos como platos e Inuyasha también, la cercanía de sus cuerpos provocó un sonrojo bastante notorio

-Ahhh!Ya botaste mi helado!- dijo excusándose del incidente mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie

-Ah…ah…- solo balbuceaba Inuyasha, la había tenido tan cerca, eso lo puso nervioso y por unos instantes pudo sentir su respiración y la de Kagome, ambas sumamente aceleradas y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Bueno, bueno Inuyasha, ponte de pie- decía Miroku extendiéndole la mano en señal de ayuda

-Ah, ah, si- asintió Inuyasha aceptando la ayuda de su amigo

-Que bien luces en esta foto, y en esta y en esta!- decía Kagome a su amiga que feliz sostenía entre sus delicadas manos las fotografías que ya asía un rato se había tomado con su novio

-Nos vemos bien juntos verdad?- preguntaba sonriendo alegre

-Si! Eres muy suertuda, Miroku es muy apuesto- señaló su amiga mientras miraban una de las fotos

-Que ven?- preguntaba Inuyasha, tenía las manos escondidas detrás de si, al parecer llevaba algo

-Son nuestras fotos no es verdad?- decía el joven de ojos amatista mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-Si- sonreía en respuesta

-Inuyasha que traes atrás?- preguntó Kagome mirándolo curiosa

-Nada que te incumba- decía retrocediendo un poco

-Es para mí!- inquisitó alegre la joven acercándose y tratando de mirar aunque su amigo no le permitiera

-No- respondió Inuyasha sonriendo, le gustaba ver esa actitud de Kagome, le hacía recordar a la bella niña que era

"bella" pensó y se sonrojo, se quedó estático por un momento, jamás había pensado en la belleza de su amiga

-Ya lo tengo!- exclamó Kagome orgullosa que sostenía su nuevo helado

-Bueno tarde o temprano de lo daría- dijo aun sonrojado el chico mirando hacía el lado contrario

-Gracias- dijo la joven mientras se paraba en puntas y le regalaba un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que el chico se sorprenda

La miró con los ojos bien abiertos mientras ella solo sonreía feliz y se iba con su amiga hacia otro lado

-Veo que te ganaste un beso de Kagome!- dijo Miroku acercándose en tono de burla ante el atónito gesto de su amigo

-No digas estupideces Miroku, yo no gané nada, ella solo me agradeció- dijo bastante molesto y sonrojado desde los pies hasta la cabeza, el chico que lo miraba con ira

-Hay amigo que mal mientes!- exclamó el otro joven mientras lo seguía mirando maliciosamente –A cuantos chicos del colegio les gustaría que la Srta. Kagome les agradeciese de esa manera- tratando de enojar mas a su amigo

Inuyasha solo gruñía de cólera y lo miraba con más ira aun, él sabía mejor que nadie que varios chicos perseguían a su amiga, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, él JAMÁS, compartiría el cariño de Kagome con nadie

-Inuaysha!- llamó Kagome desde lejos, -Vamos a tomarnos una foto!-

-Que?- preguntó el joven mientras él y su amigo se dirigían hacia ellas

-Inuyasha quiero que nos tomemos una foto!- decía sonriendo Kagome

-Que, para que?- preguntaba mirándola con la ceja arqueada

-Para que tengamos un lindo recuerdo- explicó la chica tomándolo del brazo, -Vamos Miroku y Sango también saldrán, así que no hay excusas- reiteró Kagome

-Aun no le entiendo el final, para que tomarnos una foto? y peor aun. Para que tomárnosla todos?- siguió quejándose el chico

La chica paró en seco, ahora su mirada estaba baja, y su flequillo no dejaba ver sus ojos

-Acaso no deseas tomarte una foto conmigo?- preguntó con la voz ligeramente resquebrajada

Inuyasha lo notó al instante –Acaso no deseas tomarte una foto conmigo? Si no deseas dímelo, total somos amigos- ahora ella lo miraba mostrando una media sonrisa bastante falsa

-NO, no quise decir eso- decía precipitado Inuyasha, la había hecho sentir mal y eso era lo que mas le dolía ver

-No te precipites, de verdad, pero si no deseas solo dímelo, pero…- hubo un silencio de parte de ambos

-Aparte Kikyo se enfadaría, no es verdad?- Inuyasha se sorprendió frente al comentario

Kikyo…Ah…cuanta nostalgia traía ese nombre a la pequeña joven de ojos vivaces, ella había sido causante de tantas cosas… la amistad de Inuyasha y Kagome comenzó a secarse, Inuyasha comenzó a dejar plantada a Kagome cuando salían o cuando él le ofrecía ayudarla en matemática o en física y en la "mala suerte" de Kagome

Miroku y Sango también conocían las mañas de ella, sabían que el 99 de las cosas malas que le pasaban a su amiga era por su culpa, habían tratado de hacerle saber a Inuyasha todas las maldades que le hacía su "noviecita" a su amiga pero él jamás les creía

Kagome comenzó a caminar en dirección al fotógrafo que les había ofrecido sus servicios nuevamente

-espera Kagome!- llamó Inuaysha, ella se paró y se volteó lentamente haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por sonreír

Al voltearse por completo, pudo ver como eras orbitas doradas la miraban, se veía tristeza en su mirada, pero mas que nada arrepentimiento

-Kagome, yo no quise decir eso...-bajó la mirada

-Discúlpame…yo- fue interrumpido por un suave dedo que se posó sobre sus labios

-Ya no importa-

-vamos con Miroku y Sango- repitió la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-No, aguanta- ordenó el chico mientras se acercaba al fotógrafo y le decía algo

-Que sucede, porque demoran Srta. Kagome?- preguntaron Sango y Miroku acercándose

-Vengan- dijo Inuyasha que ya había regresado, atrás de él se encontraba el fotógrafo

-Q-que sucede?- preguntó Kagome mientras este la jalaba hacia el césped

-Vamos a tomarnos una foto- aclaró el joven que ahora le regalaba una sonrisa

La chica alegre lo abrazó y haciendo la señal de "amor y paz" con la mano se tomaron la foto

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Continuara…**_

Hola:D! aquí yo de nuevo bastante atrasada Disculpen! TT-TT me gustaría poner alguna excusa pero no puedo ha sido simple descuido de mi parte de verdad lo siento uu

Espero que les guste este capitulo es cortito lo se pero por eso decidí publicar dos (este y el que sigue) ambos en honor a mi queridísima Dreams Kokoro! Eres tan linda! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan dulces agradezco todo tu apoyo!

A todos los que, me han mandado RR también les agradezco con sumo cariño –reverencia varias veces- espero que no me abandonen esta vez '

A los que no se animan a comentar acerca de esta historia les aliento a que lo hagan… jeje háganme feliz :D! y ayúdenme a mejorar! T-T de verdad!

Ya hable mucho o,o lo siento uu Cuídense mucho!

Marineyha-chan :)

"_Fuiste lo mejor que viví_

_De principio a fin!_

_En honor escribiré para ti,_

_A nuestro infinito amor!"_

-Claudia Pinto Tantaleán-


	8. Chapter 8

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo VIII

Un joven se hallaba sentado en su cama, "Ese mismo día rompí con Kykio" pensó

Había despertado con un bello recuerdo en la cabeza, ahora su reloj señalaba las 6:15 a.m. se levantó y tomando su uniforme, se metió al baño para asearse

-

-Ya estoy lista- decía una joven de largos cabellos azabaches, estaba guardando algunas cosas en su maletín, y vio un pequeño envoltorio, ese era el día perfecto para entregárselo, y tanto que se había demorado en hacerlo

-Ah! Que bueno que es 14 de febrero!- decía la chica mientras alzaba los brazos y se estiraba un poco

"Espero que le guste" pensaba alegre

-Hermana estas despierta?- preguntaba un pequeño perezoso paradito en la puerta frotándose un ojo con un mano y con la otra sujetaba fuertemente su almohada, la miraba soñoliento

-Debo estar soñando, mi hermana jamás se despierta tan temprano- dijo mientras se iba hacia su habitación

-Eh! Que dijiste! Claro que me puedo levantar temprano!- se quejó la chica mientras corría tras en niño

-AH! Si puedes…jajaja... si, si…jajaja. Ya hermana si puedes levantarte temprano- decía entre risas, su hermana lo había alzado y llevado directamente a la cama haciéndole cosquillas

-Que se te grabe bien, si puedo levantarme temprano!- dijo la chica por última vez mientras se retiraba de la habitación

-

-Ah…tan solo son las 6:45- se quejaba un muchacho mientras con sus orbitas doradas miraba su reloj, no se mostraba ansioso, mas bien, desanimado

-Ah… no puedo ir por ella, debe estar durmiendo- seguía diciendo, luego pensó en lo dormilona que era su amiga

-Inuyasha que haces aun aquí- preguntó una voz fría y conocida

-También es mi casa y si quiero me quedo todo el día- respondió en forma altanera el joven sin mirar a su hermano

Este no le respondió, ya se había ido

Inuyasha que esperaba una respuesta igual de grosera, se molestó por el plantón, refunfuño un rato

-Tal ves hoy si desayune en casa- dijo mientras tomaba su maletín y bajaba hacia la cocina

-

-Ya esta!- decía orgullosa la joven quinceañera viendo el delicioso desayuno que había preparado

-Kagome estas despierta?- preguntó su madre que bajaba las escaleras

-Si, y ya hice el desayuno- dijo alegre

-Gracias hija, puedes llamar a Souta por favor, me dijo que hoy quería salir temprano-

-Ya- respondió subiendo las escaleras

-Oye Souta despiértate, mamá dice que te querías levantar temprano- llamó acercándose moviendo a su hermano que estaba todo arropado

-Cierto!- gritó el chico levantándose apresuradamente

-Vamos, vamos vete, que tengo que cambiarme!- decía empujando a Kagome afuera de la habitación

-Oye!- no puedo decir mas porque su "hermanito" le había cerrado la puerta en las narices

-Arg…Souta es un grosero y yo que lo voy a despertar- refunfuñaba mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Kagome, hija ven a desayunar- llamaba la Sra. Higurashi

-

-Diablos me levanto temprano para nada! Ya son las 7:15!- se quejaba Inuyasha saliendo de la cocina

Después de unos minutos el guapo chico salió apresurado, se aseo un poco, y tomando las llaves de su casa, salió con rapidez

-

"Que raro, ya son las 7:20 e Inuyasha aun no ha llegado" pesaba Kagome cepillándose los dientes

"Me habrá hecho algo, espero que lo que le hice le guste…!" pensaba ahora inquieta la misma chica sonriéndole al espejo

-Estoy segura que le agradará!- dijo por fin al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo

-Kagome!- gritaba el joven entrando a la casa, -Buenos días Sra. Higurashi, Hola Souta- saludo

-Mi hermana no esta dormida, no es necesario que grites- comentó el niño mientras se acercaba a él y le sonreía

-¿Se a levantado temprano?- Interrogó con un dejo de sarcasmo

-Si, hasta he hecho el desayuno!- dijo Kagome restregándole el sarcasmo usado un momento antes por Inuyasha

-Entonces que bueno que desayuné en casa- comentó el muchacho poniendo cara de falso alivio

-Inuyasha!- llamo la atención la chica mientras jalaba a su amigo del brazo y se despedía con rapidez de su madre y de Souta

Durante el camino Inuyasha se la pasó molestando a Kagome hasta que hubo un pequeño momento de silencio

-No es lindo que sea 14 de febrero?- preguntó Kagome mirando al cielo y luego mirando a Inuyasha

-No, en realidad es una gran molestia- refunfuño el chico

-De verdad no te gusta?- volvió a preguntar la chica mirándolo con curiosidad

-En realidad odio este día, es estúpido que un montón de gente te regale pequeñas barras de chocolate para que luego estén el tacho, aparte a quien le gustan los regalos si sabes que lo que buscan es comprometerte en algo!- dijo molesto Inuyasha

-Bueno pero hay gente que busca solo demostrar que le importas, que intentan decirte "te quiero" con un pequeño regalo- trato de dar a demostrar Kagome

-Aun así odio este día- repitió el chico

Por un momento se quedó meditando Kagome, "Tal ves no es el momento adecuado para entregárselo, como dijo, odia este día, que tal si lo enfado y se molesta conmigo…"

-Me gustaría que te encantara mas este día… para algo trabajé tanto- pensó en voz alta la chica de ojos chocolate

Inuyasha llegó a escuchar lo que Kagome estaba diciendo, al principio no lo entendió, vio que tal ves lo que había dicho la había herido de alguna forma

"Tal ves ella me quería dar algo!" pensó ahora mirando con los ojos bastante abiertos, se sonrojó, pero también se apeno

"Si es así que voy a hacer yo…no le he hecho ni comprado nada…" voltio y se quedó mirando cara a cara a su amiga esta solo se sorprendió un poco y preguntó

-Estas bien Inuyasha?- mirándolo poniendo su mano en la frente de él

Ante el contacto el chico se sonrojó bastante en seguida, el sentir aquella delicada mano en su piel, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

-Estas colorado- comentó, -Te sientes bien?- volvió a preguntar

-Ka-Kagome- dijo tartamudeando

-Si?- trato de seguir

-T-tu m-me ha-has he-hecho algo…ve-verdad?- preguntó completamente colorado

"Como lo sabe? Tal ves se lo dije antes…" pensó sorprendida

Inuyasha al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Kagome bajo la mirada, se sintió humillado pero luego escuchó un ligero –Si- que provenía de los labios carmesí de la joven

Inuyasha levantó la mirada esperanzado, esperaba que la respuesta que creyó haber escuchado fuese realidad

La joven sonrojada metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño empaque rojo que en centro tenía escrito con letras doradas y mayúsculas "TE QUIERO MUCHO INUYASHA!"

El chico lo tomo de las manos de la chica y lo miró con ternura, luego la miró

-Es algo pequeño pero espero que te guste- dijo sonriente

Él solo le devolvió la sonrisa, trató de mantener un semblante serio pero su alma no se lo permitía, estaba muy feliz, que su mejor amiga le estuviese entregando un regalo EN DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN eso era lo que mas le gustaba

Al final que lo abrió dio a ver una pulsera, negra, hecha a mano y tenía su nombre grabado en letras doradas

-Déjame ponértela- dijo la chica acercándose y con ambas manos atando el regalo

Inuyasha la veía a ella, estaban cerca y pudo sentir aquel delicioso aroma a jazmines que su amiga despedía, por un momento quedó embriagado con aquel placentero perfume, hasta que ella se separó

Por un impulso Kagome lo tomó de la mano y así con algo de prisa partieron para el colegio

Inuyasha no dejaba de ver su muñeca y Kagome de ver la hermosa sonrisa que su amigo le regalaba a su obsequio, eso le encantaba

"Le ha gustado mucho" pensó y se apegó un poco mas a él mostrando un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas

Caminaron así hasta llegar al colegio, les sorprendió no ver a sus amigos parados en la entrada y cuando ingresaron pudieron verlos

-Feliz Día de San Valentín!- dijo Kagome que, aunque ya no estaba apegada a Inuyasha, aun se mantenían tomados de la mano

-Veo que ya comenzaron a celebrar- comentó mirando con molestia Inuyasha, le incomodaba mucho el hecho que estén así de acaramelados

-Bueno pero ustedes no se quedan atrás- recalcó Miroku separándose un poco de Sango y mirando maliciosamente a su amigo

La pareja se había percatado de aquel tierno contacto que había entre los jóvenes, ellos, al darse cuenta, se separaron bruscamente

-Ves- volvió a decir Miroku mientras miraba con malicia a su amigo que estaba ruborizado

-Porque no mejor entramos ya?- propuso nerviosa la joven mientras jalaba a su amiga Sango de su asiento

_**Continuará…**_

Mis comentarios de autora ya los deje en el otro capi ' jejeje. Dejen RR por favor! Y Besos a todos por su ayuda! -----

Marineyha-chan :)


	9. Chapter 9

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jejeJ

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo IX

Kagome jaló corriendo hasta el salón a Sango "Que me pasa, que vergüenza, pero es que…" ahora ya estaban en salón y Kagome se había quedado parada

"Que extraño sentimiento es el que mi invade, quiero descifrarlo pero algo me dice que no es el tiempo indicado" la joven seguía para en seco y ya no sostenía la mano de su amiga

-Kagome estas bien?- preguntaban sus tres amigo mientras la miraban, Inuyasha se paró frente a ella e hizo dos trueques a la altura de sus ojos, con lo cual reaccionó

Kagome vio la cercanía de sus rostros, Inuyasha no lo había notado así que fue la única que se sonrojó y retrocedió un paso

-Kagome estas colorada, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sango que después de lo dicho se dio cuenta del significado y comprendió con un sonrisa juguetona el porque de su rubor

-S-si!- respondió retrocediendo otro paso mas y alejándose de la mirada inquisitoria de su amigo

-Kago...-Inuyasha no pudo decir mas ya que el profesor ingreso al aula y Miroku lo empujó a su lugar

Durante la primera media hora Inuyasha miraba burlón a su amiga que, desesperada no entendía nada de la bendita clase de Física

-En donde esta el profesor…Ah!...Capitulo 11, 12…Ley de la Dinámica…Maldita sea no entiendo nada!- se quejaba y quejaba la joven

-Deberías de ser mas atenta- reprochó su amigo de hermosos ojos dorados, los cuales estaban ahora fijos en el pizarrón

-Cállate, deberías ayudarme en ves de molestarme!- se quejó mirándolo con un toque de súplica, entre todo ese enojo que demostraba con sus gestos

-Bueno, bueno- respondió fingiendo cansancio, juntó mas sus pupitres y dándole una ojeada al libro indescifrable para la chica la ubicó en el tema

-Ya ahora explícame- dijo la chica dándole una gran sonrisa, sabía que eso nunca fallaba

-Ya, ya…- Respondió acercando aun mas sus pupitres, es decir juntándolos de una ves

-Srto. Mitsuke desea compartir el deseo de apegarse tanto a la joven Higurashi? Todo sabemos que es muy hermosa, creo que después de la lección podría "acercarse más a ella", antes no- dijo molesto el obeso profesor que a la ves con su grueso dedo levantaba sus lentes

Ante el comentario toda a clase volteo, ambos chicos se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza, se miraron un momento

Kagome vio el rubor en las mejillas de Inuyasha "se ve tan guapo" pensó "Pero que!" volvió a pensar mostrando asombro y girando su rostro, ese choque de miradas fue demasiado profundo, una nube de sentimientos invadió a la joven los cuales no entendía o no quería entender en ese momento

"Que bella es, nunca lo había notado… pero que me pasa! Estúpido no pienses esas cosas!" pensó molesto sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y poniéndose de pie para arrimar su sitio con la cabeza gacha

Después de la clase de Física y Matemática el timbre sonó devolviendo la libertad a todos lo estudiantes Kagome recordó que era 14 de febrero y salió con prisa hacia los lockers

-A donde vas Kagome?- preguntó Miroku

-A ver mi locker!- respondió contenta

-A no! Eso no!- respondió Inuyasha molesto, siempre era lo mismo todos los años. Varios, no, todos los hicos del salón le dejaban un presente a la joven, a Kagome le encantaba verlos, aunque Inuyasha se volvía un manojo de celos y siempre reaccionaba mal

-Yo te acompaño!- dijo sonriendo Sango, en su caso era igual, los hombres perseguían a Sango y es que era que mas decir que su belleza y la Kagome eran de las más destacadas, a pesar que de esta estuviese "comprometida" como decía Miroku.

A Miroku le daban celos también pero sabía controlaros "Solo necesito un tacho" decía siempre, aparte Sango disfrutaba de sacarle celos de vez en cuando a su novio.

-Ya llegue!- afirmo feliz la joven, -Inuyasha abre tu locker primero- pidió la chica al ver a su amigo acercarse y de tras de él Sango

Inuyasha solo la miró de reojo y acepto, a abrir su locker se pudo observar varios paquetes envueltos con suma delicadeza de varios colores pero e tema principal era "FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN INUYASHA" o "TE AMO MUCHO INUYASHA"

-Este año son mas- dijo con sorpresa la chica, luego miró a su amigo, se encontraba de cuclillas, vaciando su maletín

-Q-que haces Inuyasha?- preguntó con una gota en la cabeza

-Busco una forma de botarlos mas fácilmente- respondió

-Pero están bonitos- mencionó Kagome, estaban muy lindos

De pronto reconoció la letra de alguien, su letra "perfecta" como decía algunas personas, bajó la mirada, esa persona la había hecho pasar por cosas que le traían muy malos recuerdos, a nota decía:

"Feliz San Valentín Inuyasha,

No me olvides nunca,

Con amor Kikyo"

Kagome quiso tomarlo y pisarlo con unas ganas terribles, pero, "Que pasa si Inuyasha quería ese regalo? Que pasa si…"

-Este es de Ki-Kikyo- dijo acercando la nota a su vista, Kagome alzó la mirada, y vio como tomaba con desprecio

-Pero que horrible letra tiene! Como piensa que alguien lea esto si no se ve!- criticó el chico mientras lo metía en su maletín, estuvieron un rato mas, Inuyasha veía los nombres junto a Kagome de cada chica que le había mandado los presentes, después un solo unos minutos Sango y Miroku se acercaban, Sango al parecer se quejaba

-No habéis terminado de botar todos tus regalos Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku

-La cosa es, que hiciste con esos regalos de Sango- repuso Kagome

-Utilizó el mismo método que Inuyasha- respondió mirando a su novio con una molestia fingida

-EH?-dijo confundida

-Metió todos lo presentes en su maletín y luego los vació en el tacho cercano- contestó la chica

-Pero que quieres que haga mi queridísima Sango, si no saben respetar nuestro serio compromiso- dijo fingiendo sabiduría

-Sango?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras alzaba en dedo un pequeño presente

-Feliz San Valentín- dijo la chica mientras sonreía, Inuyasha solo alzó una ceja y lo metió en su bolsillo

-Ya terminaste Inuyasha?- cuestionó volteando la mirada, para enfrentarse a una mochila repleta de dulces, chocolates y quien sabe que mas

-Si- afirmó el chico mientras acercándose a un basurero tiraba con desgano

------------------------------------------- )!

**hOla! jeje aqui de nuevo despues de hace muchísimo tiempo! me demoré demasiado lo se.. uu lo siento! pero bueno espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y me manden sus valiosos comentarios!**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a dos personas, a Lore-chan (una amiga que me agrego al msn jeje) creo que tu cumpleaños ya pasó pero espero que valga el gesto! que la hayas pasado muy bien!**

**Ah! y para mi Chon-kun! 3! te amOoOo! xD! eres el mjor hermano de todos! ;)!**

**Bueno cuídence mucho! y Dejen sus RR! )!**

**Marineyha-chan **


	10. Chapter 10

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jejeJ

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo X

-Recién vas a ver tus presentes Kagome?-

-Si- respondió la chica abriendo su locker, para sorpresa de todos solo se hallaban dos presentes: eran dos pequeños estuches, un rojo en forma de rosa y uno color azul noche

-Que hermoso estuche!- pronunció con alegría la joven mientras tomaba con delicadeza el de color azul

Cuando lo abrió, se pudo observar un hermoso dije, que en centro tenía incrustado una piedra de color rosado

-Es hermosísimo!- exclamó Sango, Inuyasha se acercó y vio el bello regalo, se apeno

"Yo no le he regalado nada" se recalcó mentalmente "Ya van a ver! yo le voy a regalar lo mas valioso a Kagome" se propuso mientras ahora miraba con desprecio el dije.

Al levantar un poco el dije cayó una notita, Kagome se agachó, pero Inuyasha lo cogió primero

-Haber quien es el estúpido que se atreve a mandarte estas cosas!- dijo con amargura –M-Miroku?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

Las miradas lo observaban para solo ver una hermosa sonrisa –Pensé que le gustaría Srta. Kagome, es solo un detalle para una joven tan bella como usted- dijo con majestuosidad

Kagome se sonrojó, -Gracias Miroku- dijo mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba en señal de gratitud y alegría. Miroku que tenía sus manos en los hombros de la chica comenzó a bajarlos lentamente con intenciones maliciosas, sin saber que era recelosamente vigilado por unas orbitas realmente molestas que al ver el sobrepasar de sus manos obtuvo un doloroso coscorrón

-Miroku no la toques!- vociferó terriblemente irritado

-Mas te vale "mi vida" que no te sobrepases- expresó Sango pellizcando a su novio

-Auch- solo se quejo Miroku

-Bueno amigos porque no vemos el otro estuche- prepuso Kagome con una gota en la cabeza

Kagome tomó el estuche de rosa, era muy hermoso, lo miraba con ternura y cariño, Inuyasha la observaba, el ver que dedicarle tanto afecto a algo lo enfermaba en celos y aunque demostraba mediante sus gestos asco, interiormente se sentía apenado y entristecido

"Quiero darle algo para demostrarle cuanto LA QUIERO" cuando pensó en eso se sorprendió de si mismo, nunca había pensado en el cariño que le tenía a esa joven que conocía desde su infancia, aquella niña que vio crecer y convertirse en la "MUJER MAS HERMOSA QUE HABÍA CONOCIDO" de nuevo lo había hecho, "Que me pasa!...Kagome es solo mi amiga… jamás sentiré algo más por ella…JAMÁS!"

-Ah!- el sonido de la voz de su amiga lo despertó de su encimamiento, solo para amargarse mas viendo el regalo que hace un rato maldecía en silencio

-Que gran detalle del joven Koga!- comentó Sango leyendo un papel que paso desapercibido ante la vista de la chica de cabello azabache

-Koga?- preguntó Kagome que levantaba el collar de plata el cual, con un dije que tenía en el centro una piedra esmeralda azul,

-KOGA!- gritó Inuyasha, "Ese estúpido perro rabioso sigue cortejando a Kagome!"

-Que detallista- musitó Kagome poniéndose el regalo y mirándolo con sumo cariño, ahora si Inuyasha estaba ardiendo, no lo aguantaba más, iba a decir algo pero Miroku le tapo la boca

-Inuyasha ni te atrevas a gritar, ya sabemos los celos que tienes, contrólate- le susurró Sango al oído

"Ya sabemos lo celos que tienes" esa frase que Sango le había dicho lo izo sonrojar

-Como crees, a mí nunca me han dado celos por las estupideces de Kagome!- agregó colérico, Miroku le volvió a tapar la boca

-Kagome y ese sobre?- preguntó Sango acercándose a su amiga

-Eh?- la chica no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel sobre, lo sacó y voltio hacia sus amigos

-De quien es?- preguntó Sango, mirando a su amiga abriendo el sobre

-Es de Houjo- contesto y un suspiro de cansancio salio de entre los labios de la joven

-Es que acaso no se cansa!- refunfuño Inuyasha empujando a Miroku para que lo soltase de una ves

-El joven es persistente- comentó Miroku, -Y no va a parar hasta que le des un si!- dijo Sango con intensiones de encelar mas a Inuyasha

Inuyasha le gruño, Kagome no le hizo caso a al nota

-Kagome no vas a ver lo que te a escrito Houjo?- preguntó Sango

-No, es mejor botarlo, sino me va a comprometer- dijo con cansancio

Kagome estaba frente al tacho, aun observaba el sobre y noto algo que no había visto

-Que pasa Kagome?- preguntó Sango

-Es que…me ha regalado un par de entradas al cine- dijo apenada, mientras metía en su bolsillo el sobre

-Y que vas a hacer Kagome, vas a ir con Houjo?- preguntó la joven de ojos almendrados

La chica pensó un momento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, voltio hacia su mejor amigo y miró sonrojada

-Inuyasha, te gustaría ir conmigo al cine?- preguntó ahora con la cabeza gacha y sumamente ruborizada

Miroku y Sango los miraban con grandes sonrisas que ahora miraban a Inuyasha que tenía los ojos bien abiertos

"Que digo, que digo…" pensaba sorprendido "que hermosa se ve" volvió a pensar mirando el rubor de las mejillas de su amiga, por un momento se pudo ver una ligera y tierna sonrisa en los labios del joven que, intimidada por las miradas inquietas de sus amigos que lo incitaban a aceptar

-Feh! Esta bien- respondió con su usual tono altanero, mientras le quitaba de las manos una de las entradas y le daba la espalda a su amiga, Kagome sonrió

-Te recojo a las 2 el sábado- dijo aun de espalda y sumamente sonrojado

-Si- contestó sonriendo aun más, se sentía muy feliz

Miroku y Sango los miraban con diversión, hasta que el muchacho interrumpió

-Bueno Inuyasha, ahora que vas a salir con la Srta. Kagome debes vestir como todo un caballero! Debes estar muy feliz!- dijo con malicia provocando un violento rubor en las mejillas del aludido

-De que cosas hablas Miroku! No digas tonterías!- dijo casi gritando Inuyasha, mientras tanto el chico de ojos amatista apoyaba su codo en el hombro de su molesto amigo

-Bueno, Inuyasha tu ya sabes, en el cine, todo esta oscuro…y la Srta. Kagome es muy hermosa…- continuo el chico ahora regresando donde Sango la cual reía divertida

-Maldito Miroku, cállate no digas estupideces!- decía maldiciendo al chico

Las dos jóvenes solo reían ante la inmadurez de sus amigos

--------------------------------------------------

**Bueno no hay mucho que decir realmente jeje solo... disfruten! y no olviden sus comentarios por favor! )! mucha suerte y saludos!**

**Marineyha-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo XI

-Hola Kagome- se escuchó por detrás, un guapo joven de la misma edad que los chicos se acercaba a la chica de cabellos azabaches, era de la misma estatura que Inuyasha, llevaba una cola alta y miraba a la joven unos seductores ojos azules

-Oh, Hola Koga- respondió la chica con una reverencia

-Veo que te has puesto mi regalo- dijo el joven levantado el rostro de la chica

-Se te ve mas hermosa con el de lo que creí- coqueteó el chico que ahora mostraba una hermosa sonrisa

-Koga si que es un galán!- comentó Sango haciendo reaccionar a Inuyasha que se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes

-Que quieres lobo rabioso- insultó molesto

-Que te pasa bestia!! Si no te has dado cuenta interrumpiste mi conversación con la bella Kagome, aunque dudo que con pequeño cerebro de bestia puedas entenderme!- burló el chico en defensa

-Otra pelea más por la Srta. Kagome- le dijo Miroku a Sango

-Si, y luego Inuyasha dice que no le gusta- respondió Sango que a la vez suspiraba

-Bueno mi amada Kagome, veo que te gusta mi regalo no sabes cuan feliz me haces, mas tarde te acompaño a casa, vale?- dijo Koga mientras con rapidez le robaba un beso en la mejilla a la chica que se sorprendió claramente y se retiraba corriendo

-Ven acá cobarde- seguía gritando, Kagome por su parte se mantenía inmóvil, con una mano posada en su mejilla sumamente sonrojada

-Srta. Kagome?- llamaba su amigo que, frente a ella con Sango, la veían con preocupación

Recién a la tercera llamada que fue de parte de Inuyasha, la joven reaccionó

-Ah??- pregunto regresando al mundo real

-Que te sucede Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha mirándola ligeramente preocupado, Inuyasha no se había fijado en el beso que Koga le había dado hace un rato

-S-si… estoy bien- respondió sonriendo un poco

-Que es lo que te pasa Kagome?- volvió a preguntar Inuyasha ahora demostrando preocupación

-Lo que le pasa es que se ha sorprendido por el gesto de Koga- aclaró Miroku para los presentes

-Eh?- gesticuló Inuyasha, Kagome solo voltio para ver al joven

-Ah… te refieres al beso de despedida?- cuestionó Sango, Miroku asintió

-Beso? Cuál beso?- preguntó Inuyasha "Beso? Cual beso? Koga se atrevió a besar a Kagome??" comenzó a encresparse "**ESE PERRO DE $/Ç!!!! AHORA SI SE LE ACABARON LOS DÍAS!!!**" Inuyasha comenzó a enfurecerse, levantó el puño en señal de ira, Kagome lo notó

-Inuyasha, solo fue un beso en la mejilla no le hagas nada por favor al joven Koga- suplicó a chica

Inuyasha la miró con rareza y molestia "Porque lo defiende??! Acaso ese beso le gusto??" se preguntaba el joven exasperándose, se soltó del agarre de la chica con brusquedad y Kagome retrocedió un paso

En un impulso Inuyasha salió caminando rápido en dirección indefinida, Kagome y Sango lo llamaron pero el siguió caminado hasta que comenzó a correr

-Inu!!- Kagome se iba a dirigir hacia el chico pero Miroku se lo impidió

-Miroku que haces?! Inuyasha, algo le pasa!!- reclamó la joven molesta por la actitud de su amigo

-Señorita, Inuyasha esta molesto por su actitud defensiva con el joven Koga- aclaró a Kagome

-Pero? Com...ah!!!! Como va a pensar este tonto que me gusta Koga!!- dijo molesta la chica mientras renegaba a cada ves que repetía el nombre de su amigo

-Bueno tu ya sabes lo celoso que es contigo Kagome- recordó Sango poniendo una mano el hombro de la joven para que se tranquilizase

Solo pasaron 2 minutos y la campana sonó avisando el final del receso y dando inicio a las perezosas clases, los tres amigos entraron con desgano, pero una de ellas con mas inquietud, entró de última y por lo cual el profesor le obsequió, lo que para él era un placer, una hora de trabajo mas después de clases, lo normal en ella es que se hubiese quejado y sentado irritada ya que clase no le favorecía, Matemática, pero esta ves ni le importó, solo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada despectiva al profesor y dejarse caer en el asiento

Miró el pizarrón un momento tratando de encontrar en el la solución al problema que le planteaba su cabeza

"Porque Inuyasha se comportó así, ya se que es celoso, ES UN TONTO!!!...pero… no se porque me da tanta angustia… tengo tantos sentimientos revueltos…ah… que cansancio…" y poco a poco dejó correr el cansancio en su cuerpo, durmiendo y soñando truncadamente

El compañero que se encontraba detrás de ella solo la observaba, en un principio quiso preguntarle que le sucedía, pero su clásico orgullo y odio adquirido durante el receso por lo sucedió se lo impedían

"Porque me molesta tanto lo que sucedió, **ESE LOBO DE $&·!!!!...** AHJ!!! Pero ella no siente nada por él… ella me lo ha dicho varias veces" recuerda y la observa "…esta dormida?" la mira "se le ve tan tierna…" sonríe

Durante toda la clase la joven se mantuvo durmiente, sus preguntas giraban en su cabeza, y sus amigos solo la observaban de ves en cuando

Cuando sonó el timbre Sango la despertó, recordó que debía quedarse después de clase

-No es justo que el profesor te haya castigado siendo ya mañana fin de semana- se quejó Sango mientras alistaba sus cosas

-Srta. Kagome no desea que la esperemos?- preguntó cortes el joven

-No, no se preocupen…después de todo es solo una hora, pero Sango puedes llevar mi mochila a mi casa?- preguntó mientras sacaba un block de su mochila

-Bueno, te llamo mas tarde- mencionó Sango mientras se despedía con la mano y salía con su novio

Pasó media hora lo cual le pareció una eternidad, tenía frente a sí una pizarra con 10 ejercicios los cuales el profesor le había dejado pero en su block no había ninguno resuelto. Lo que sí había era un dibujo de su amigo, sonriendo dulcemente

De pronto recordó que Koga la iba a recoger, "No creo que esté esperándome aún…" pensó sin mucha preocupación

"Inuyasha" ese nombre lo había pensado durante todo el rato

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo… de seguro ya esta en su casa" apareció la imagen de su amigo por enésima ves y vio la hoja sobre su pupitre

"No soy buena dibujando" pensó, tomó su borrador y borró la sonrisa que le había dibujado y puso en su lugar un gesto de indiferencia, bastante común en él

-Ya esta- dijo casi en un susurro, y sonriéndole al dibujo una frase recorrió su mente

"_**Que sientes por Inuyasha?"**_

Fue rápida y sorpresiva, la chica se sonrojó y meditó sobre su amigo, comenzó a pensar en su físico, su perfecto y atractivo físico que lo hacía irresistible

Luego pensó en su comportamiento, ahí no pudo evitar reírse un poco, esa actitud tan testaruda, altanera, egoísta y excéntrica, tan de él

-Tan de Inu- dijo en voz baja

"**_Pero no solo tiene cosas malas" _**volvió a decirle la extraña voz

Kagome meditó, "También es muy lindo…y tierno…" al pensar eso su corazón latió con violencia y pudo sentir un agradable calor al admitir esas partes de su atractivo amigo

"**_Entonces te gusta"_** escuchó decir de nuevo, pero estaba ves pudo reconocer que la voz era femenina

Ante esa aclaración Kagome se paró de golpe

-QUE?!- dijo casi gritando, abriéndose a la vez la puerta corrediza con rapidez dando a ver los ojos, no del profesor, sino de alguien que bien conocía, la miraban con ligera preocupación

-Inuyasha- susurró la joven la cual aun seguía sonrojada

El joven inspeccionó rápidamente el aula y vio que nada sucedía, se sintió avergonzado

El profesor que hace un largo rato estaba dormido, despertó viendo a la alumna Higurashi parada y al joven Mitsuke en la puerta ambos sonrojados

-Srta. Higurashi ya puede retirarse- dijo aun soñoliento

La joven solo obedeció y salió rápidamente, detrás de ella el joven de cabellera plateada

Salieron en silencio, Inuyasha estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza y no se atrevía a decir nada

-I-Inu m-me es-esperaste- tartamudeó ruborizada la chica

Inuyasha solo asintió, y siguieron caminando en silencio

"Que incomodo" pensaron ambos jóvenes, sin querer se dirigían al parque

-Hemos llegado al parque- comentó la chica mientras se adelantaba y se sentaba en una banca

Inuyasha solo se paró detrás de ella, -Siéntate- pidió Kagome mientras perdía la mirada en el hermoso atardecer

Inuyasha solo la miró y se sentó a su lado, a cierta distancia de ella

Kagome volteó a mirarlo, -Inuyasha- pronunció su nombre, al a ves que admiraba los bellos ojos de su amigo

El la miró, y vio a su amiga acercarse y apoyar su cabeza en el su hombro, se sorprendió

-Sabes Inu, quiero que sepas que yo no siento nada por Koga- dijo con naturalidad

-Para eso te me acercas!! Pero si yo no te he dicho nada!!!- se quejo mirando hacia otro lado ruborizado

Ella lo tomó del rostro haciendo que la mirara, -Yo se que te molesta que se me acerque…pero créeme no me gusta- puso su mano en su cuello zafando algo, Inuyasha vio que era el collar que ese "lobo rabioso" le había obsequiado

El joven se sintió feliz y abrazó a su amiga, esta se sonrojó y de nuevo escuchó la voz femenina en su cabeza

"**_Entonces te gusta"_**, en ese momento la joven se ruborizó y asintió, disfrutando del calido abrazo que su amigo le obsequiaba

Oooolaaaaaaaaa!!!

Por fin después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a escribir para ustedes lamento demasiado la tardanza ñnU jeje no hay excusas uu

Bueno espero q este cap les guste.. si es q aun se acuerdan de miiii T----T

Nos vemos en la siguiente publicación de 'Mil formas para decir te amo' y aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a otra historia P jeje es de SCC… otros personajes muy amados por mi ( Shaooooo -----) se llaam 'Simplemente te amo' es muy trágica pero tiene un trasfondo muy bonito :3 espero q les gsute!

Creo q escribí mucho o.o ya q importa xD

Besos! Y esperanzas de muchos RR!!! -

---ºMarineyha-chanº---


	12. Chapter 12

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "Te amo"**

Capítulo XII

Era un día soleado, y una joven se levantaba con el atormentador sonido de su despertador

Sentada en su cama pronunció con pereza -Ya es sábado…OH! POR KAMI!!! YA ES SÁBADO!!- gritó terminando por caerse de la cama por su sorpresa

-Hermana estas bien?- preguntó asomándose el pequeño Souta con una gran gota en la cabeza

-S-si- respondió la joven sentándose y quejándose ligeramente del golpe

-B-bueno ya esta el desayuno-comento mirando a su hermana como de un chiste se tratase

-Ya, ya bajo- respondió ahora si poniéndose de pie

-Ah!- se vuelve a asomar –hermana, Inuyasha te llamó temprano-

La joven que se encontraba tendiendo su cama reaccionó al nombre y sonrojada se le acercó y preguntó ansiosa, aunque lo disimuló bien

-Dijo que te recogería más tarde, que había sucedido un problema y que se va a demorar- contestó el niño mirando a su hermana con rareza ante su cambio de actitud

-Ah, bueno- Kagome regresó a terminar lo comenzado, su hermano la miró

-Hermana acaso eres novia de Inuyasha?- cuestionó Souta abriendo sus ojos al máximo, la pregunta causo un rubor total de la persona de Kagome

-Entonces si eres su novia- ahora sonreía burlón

-Calla! Eso no es verdad!!- alzó la voz avergonzada

-Mamá mi hermana va a tener hijos con Inuyasha!!!- dijo el niño a voz de cuello

Kagome aun mas roja –QUE COSAS DICES TONTO!!!- gritó molesta lanzándole una almohada

El pequeño cerró la puerta a tiempo y bajando rápidamente siguió llamando a su mamá

-SOUTA!!!!- grito con ira la chica…"Como dice esas cosas…es un tonto" pensaba aun completamente roja

Y sin querer pensó lo sucedido el día anterior "Ayer admití que me gusta Inuyasha" dijo poniendo una mano en su rostro y perdiendo su conciencia que se paseaba en lo pasado el día anterior

_**Inicio del Flash back**_

Estuvieron un largo rato abrazados hasta que el joven separó de su cuerpo a "su pequeña"

Ella se volteó mirando el horizonte, mientras su amigo la observaba

Tenía mucha ansiedad, no se atrevía a hablar, ella al notar la mirada insistente lo observó mientras él decidió hablar manteniendo un gesto de firmeza

-Kagome, aun vamos a salir al cine?- preguntó con un dejo de inocencia, ella sonrió

-Si tú quieres si- respondió fijando su mirada de nuevo al atardecer que les brindaba un armonioso ambiente

El joven lo miró por unos segundos pero luego volteó hacia ella nuevamente, sonreía dulcemente raro en él

Kagome sintió de nuevo la mirada de su amigo, lo miró de reojo

-Te ves muy bella- alcanzó a escuchar la chica, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda y se puso nerviosa

Volteo y se quedó mirando aquellas orbitas doradas que la miraban juguetonamente

-Te ves muy bella- repitió, ahora si Kagome estaba muy ruborizada

-Q-que c-cosas di-dices I-Inu? Es-estas b-bien?- preguntaba mientras miraba curiosa el piso

El se paró y se ofreció su mano -Vamos ya a tu casa, se van a preocupar-

Kagome acepto con muchísima vergüenza la mano y caminó así… junto a él… junto al arrogante Inuyasha

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-

Caminaba de un lado al otro, se le veía ansioso y molesto por tener que llegar tarde a su cita con su amiga, vestía de saco y pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones zafados y con su respectiva corbata de color rojo lógicamente holgada

Desde pequeño nunca gusto de asistir a las "fiestas" a las que era invitado, y era de más decir que usar saco y corbata lo molestada, mayormente se mantenía alejado de los trajes pero esta vez solo asistía por una razón, era un "homenaje" que les hacían a sus padres

"Ese estúpido de Sesshomaru" maldecía mientras ahora se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, con una mirada nerviosa miró su móvil y el teléfono

"Souta le habrá dicho mi mensaje?...No…apuesto que ni siquiera se ha levantado" se burló recordando lo dormilona que era su amiga, miró su reloj

"11:30" pensó, luego al arrimar mas su manga vio la pulsera que el día anterior le había regalado su amiga "Me olvidé de quitármela" volvió a pensar mirándola con ternura

-Inuyasha ya vámonos- dijo una voz fría

Inuyasha sin decir nada se paró con el ceño fruncido y caminó junto con su hermano hacia la gran puerta

Al salir ambos en dirección a un lujoso auto Porsche color rojo, allí los esperaba una hermosa joven, dos años mayor que Inuyasha

-Hola Sessh, Hola Inuyasha- saludo mientras el hermano mayor le daba un beso e Inuyasha solo hacia un gesto con la cabeza

-Hola Rin- saludó secamente Sesshomaru

El auto arrancó y en varios minutos ya estaban estacionados en el lujoso hotel en donde se llevaría la ceremonia

Subió rápidamente, colándose entre la gente

"Este lugar es un asco" pensaba mientras seguía avanzado, decidió ubicarse en un rincón, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, su amargura seguía

Estuvo gran parte de la iniciación de la ceremonia recostado cómodamente en la pared, con su mente revuelta, al principio con un trago… después con su trabada conciencia…

-Tu eres Inuyasha verdad?- preguntaron un grupo de chicas que lo rodearon

Él solo se limitó a mirarlas con desprecio, -Si, Si es- cuchicheo una a otra

Eran tres, la rubia del medio se movió y dejó ver un corte que iba hasta su muslo

Inuyasha solo cerro los ojos "Kagome es mil veces mas hermosa!" pensó inconscientemente

El joven al darse cuenta se sonrojó "Como puedo pensar eso… Kagome... Kagome es solo mi amiga...verdad?" se preguntaba

"**_Eso es lo que tu quieres en realidad?"_** cuestionó una extraña voz en su cabeza

Inuyasha levantó la mirada, solo vio a las tres mujerzuelas, las apartó y caminó en busca de aire

Caminó solo un poco y se paró en el balcón, era temprano y no podía apreciar ni un hermoso atardecer ni la tan añorada luna

-Ah…Kagome porque me confundes tanto- decía en voz baja mientras miraba el cielo despejado

"**_Eso es lo que tu quieres en realidad?" _**volvió a preguntar aquella voz de hace un rato

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor asustado, estaba el solo

-No lo se- susurró mirando nuevamente el cielo, luego pensó en lo pasado el día anterior y su corazón latió con fuerza

"**_Estas seguro que no lo sabes?"_** la voz volvió a interrogar ahora con mas presencia

Inuyasha pensó en lo que esa voz le estaba diciendo, se ruborizó mucho y miró hacia su manga, aquella pulsera que su tan querida amiga le había regalado

-Tal vez si me gusta un poco- admitió por fin, se sintió un poco liberado y respiró profundamente

Se mantuvo mirando las nubes, dibujándose en su memoria el rostro, el delicado cuerpo y finalmente la bella sonrisa de su amiga, cada pequeño centímetro de su anatomía era perfecto

"Kagome eres tan bella" y le obsequió una dulce sonrisa al aire

Aquí les traigo dos capis seguidos (y quisas uno mas -) en recompenza por la larga espera… cuidence mucho! Y muchos saludos!

PD: Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!!! Jeje lo olvidaba xD

Marineyha-chan


	13. Chapter 13

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo XIII

Nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo más que cariño fraternal por aquella joven de dulce apariencia, que tal vez un sentimiento nuevo se formarse por ella ¡Era tan complicado!

Dio una largo y apesadumbrado suspiro respirando con lentitud, disfrutando un rato aroma que se presentaba en el aire

-Inuyasha- lo llamó una voz por detrás

-Sango?- preguntó con extrañeza

-Que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar, -Mi papá es uno de los encargados de organizar la velada- aclaró

-Ah- dijo volviendo a mirar el cielo

-Oye ya va a comenzar el brindis quieres venir?- cuestionó acercándose hacia él

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento y miró a su amiga

-Ya que más da- respondió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

Juntos bajaron, en las escaleras Inuyasha vio a las chicas que se le habían estado pretendiendo, ellas lo vieron y se apresuraron a acercarse, él ante su intento las miró con mala gana, Sango lo observó y se rió

Lo tomó de la mano, lo cual sorprendió mucho al chico y ella le susurro

-Piensa que soy Kagome, solo es para evitar un mal momento-

Inuyasha se sonrojó bastante, cuando las chicas se fijaron del agarre entre ellos, la rubia mostró gran ira en su rostro y se alejó jalando a las demás

Cuando ya estuvieron lejos Inuyasha se separó con rapidez de la mano de Sango, esta se carcajeó sin ninguna moderación

-Acaso no te gustaría estar de la mano con Kagome?- preguntó divertida

-Pero, Q-que cosas dices Sango??!!!- dijo molesto el joven completamente rojo

Volvió a reír –Vamos Inuyasha, ya va a comenzar el brindis- dijo la chica mientras tomaba dos copas

Se colaron entre el grupo, se escuchó la voz del padre de Sango haciendo los brindis, los chicos solo alzaban las copas repitiendo una y otra ves "VIVA!"

Inuyasha se aburrió rápidamente del "jueguito" y dejo de alzar la copa, comenzó a tomarse el contenido con desgano

-Que viva Mitsuke Inuyasha y Higurashi Kagome- escuchó decir en voz alta, se ruborizó y miró para ver que su amiga había dicho eso

-Pero que estupideces dices Sango?!- le renegó

Pero ella solo le guiño un ojo y con una mano le levantó el brazo que sostenía la copa y dijo imitando su voz –QUE VIVA!-

Inuyasha se molestó y se dirigió de nuevo al balcón molesto y sonrojado

"Pero que tonta es Sango! Como va estar diciendo esas cosas!!" seguía maldiciendo mientras se apoyaba en la ventana

"**_Pero te gustó bastante" _**le comentó la voz

Sonrió –Es verdad-

"**_Entonces si te gusta Kagome"_** descifró la voz con un ligero tono de triunfo

Inuyasha se sonrojó bastante, medito un rato mientras que su brillante mirada observaba el despejado cielo bajando lentamente hacia el decorado jardín del hotel

Miró hacia abajo y vio que su amiga que hace un rato lo había estado molestando estaba allí parada, contemplo su copa, aun le quedaba algo de aquel liquido

Volvió a sonreír, y sin ningún karma dejo caer el líquido, solo unos centímetros antes de que el vino mojase a su amiga le llamó

-Sango! Gracias!-

Para cuando la chica ya había alzado la vista se veía mojada por aquel líquido y gritó con furia el nombre de su "agresor"

Inuyasha levantó la mirada una nube, y dejó que el viento meciera su larga cabellera, el aire le trajo un aroma familiar

-Jazmines- susurró, de pronto lo recordó –Mierda!!!, Jazmines! Kagome!!- miró su reloj con desesperación

-Son las 3:00, diablos estoy una hora tarde!!- bajó con rapidez las escaleras y vio a su hermano junto con Rin bebiendo de unas copas

-Oye Sesshomaru me llevo el auto!!- gritó mientras tomaba una copa y volvió a bajar las escaleras

-

Una bella joven se encontraba parada en la puerta principal de su casa

"Ah… Inuyasha porque demoras tanto!" pensaba inquieta y mirando su reloj constantemente

-Hermana- llamó el pequeño Souta

-Dime- respondió sin mirarlo

-Te olvidaste esto- dijo el pequeño mientras le mostraba un pequeño papel

-Ah! Gracia Souta!- era la entrada, -Estaba tan distraída que me olvidé de esto- dijo aliviada

-Pero hermana- ella lo miró –La función comienza a las 4:00, porque te alistas tan temprano?- cuestionó con curiosidad

-Eh?-

Era verdad, la función comenzaba dos horas antes de lo que Inuyasha le había prometido recogerla

-Que raro- se dijo, -Tal vez no dio cuenta- comentó para si

-

Inuyasha manejaba a mil por hora, "Ya falta poco" pensó pero en su apuro, se pasó una roja y un policía lo detuvo

-Disculpe- dijo le policía mientras se acercaba al Porsche

"Mierda, mierda…" pensaba irritado el joven

Inuyasha discutió durante un cuatro de hora, al final logró evitar que le quitasen el auto pero recibió tres multas a cambio

-Ahora si estoy muy atrasado!!!- se quejaba mientras apretaba los puños –Encima tengo que pagar estas malditas multas!!! Mierda!!- mientras refunfuñaba y golpeaba el timón al decir la grosería

-

"Inuyasha porque tardas tanto" pensaba la chica, lo había estado esperando un largo rato, había salido a la entrada del templo para ver si venía pero nada había sucedido, se había vestido tan linda para nada

Llevaba apuesto un vestido blanco que le llagaba antes de las rodillas, el cual en los bordes tenía bordados flores de sakura, también llevaba un bolero rosado con los mismos bordes que le llegaba hasta mas abajo del busto

-Ah- suspiraba, -mejor lo llamo a su móvil- pensó en voz alta, se paró

-

Inuyasha seguía manejando, había hecho una parada, junto a él se encontraba un cofre rojo, junto a la corbata que se había quitado

-Ya falta poco-

-Solo un semáforo mas- decía, por fin paso y vio como una hermosa chica subía las escaleras del templo de su casa

-Kagome!!- llamó con fuerza desde el auto

La chica volteó observando esperanzada –Inuyasha- susurró

Lo miró un momento, "Esta muy guapo", seguía con el saco, pero se había abierto la camisa los tres primeros botones, eso hacía un bello contraste con esos ojos seductores de su amigo

"Tal vez debía vestirme mas elegante" pensó mi admirando lo atractivo que estaba

Bajo las escaleras del templo con rapidez

-Pensé- lo miró a los ojos apenada –Pensé que no vendrías- terminó

Él solo se sonrojó por la mirada de la chica y miró hacía otro lado

-Ja! Como crees eso tonta, yo llamé avisando que llegaría tarde, que más quieres que haga- refunfuño fingiendo molestia

Kagome se molestó por la actitud de Inuyasha

-PERO COMO CREES QUE ME VAS A DEJAR UNA HORA Y MEDIA ESPERANDO ERES UN TONTO!!- le respondió molesta

Inuyasha solo hizo un gesto de molestia con la cabeza

Luego Kagome miró hacia otro lado y vio el auto detrás de él

-Has venido en auto, pero Inu aun no puedes conducir- dijo con mirada curiosa

Inuyasha ya había entrado al auto y sin mirarla sacó y le enseñó las tres papeletas que le habían puesto

Kagome rió con ganas, -A mi no me da risa- dijo Inuyasha con molestia mientras la miraba dirigirse al asiento del copiloto

El chico recordó el cofre rojo y la corbata que estaban en el asiento en el la chica se iba a sentar y rápidamente los saco

Kagome vio que algo había hecho con su asiento

-Que hiciste?- preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza

-Nada, nada, aun tenía la corbata escondida en una mano y el cobre callo en el piso de su asiento

-Solo retiré mi corbata- dijo enseñándole la corbata roja y dándole una sonrisilla nerviosa

Kagome no se creyó el cuento, pero le gustó que sonriera, así que solo le sonrió

Inuyasha tiró la corbata hacia el asiento trasero y suspiró aliviado

-Bueno vamos al cine- dijo Kagome tomando la palanca de velocidades y poniendo una velocidad cualquiera

-Oye!- grito el chico, el auto estaba prendido y en el susto el joven presionó el acelerador y el auto avanzó bruscamente lanzando sus cuerpos para adelante

-Kagome no hagas estupideces!!!- reprendió el joven que se acomodaba en el asiento

-Lo siento Inu!!- dijo avergonzada de su impulso

-Vas a hacer que me pongan otra multa frente a tu casa!!- se quejó en broma el joven

Kagome solo se sonrojó y asintió apenada

Durante el camino no conversaron, Kagome miraba por la ventana

-Manejas bien- comentó volteando a mirarlo

-Gracias- dijo ruborizado, -Cuando era pequeño mi papá- agregó meditándolo un momento –Jugaba a subirme en sus piernas y manejar juntos- finalizó, mirando el cielo un momento y sonrió, estaba en rojo así que no había problema

"Inu" pensó con alegría y lo miró con una sonrisa tierna

-Que sucede- preguntó mirándola con la ceja arqueada

-Es que me gusta que me cuentes cosas que son tan importantes para ti- contestó sonriendo de nuevo y al mismo tiempo cerrando lo ojos

-Ja! Pero solo fue un momento, así que no te alegres mucho- dijo regresando a su clásico tono altanero

-Siempre dices eso- pensó volviendo a mirar la ventana **¬¬**

Minutos después llegaron al cine, al llegar Kagome miró a alguien conocido

-Ven Inu- jaló con fuerza y se escondió con él detrás de unas plantas

-Q-que sucede Kagome?- pregunto incomodo por el acto inesperado de la chica

Ella no le hizo caso solo pensaba como hacer para entrar

"Que mala suerte, Houjo esta allí" pensó con molestia

Inuyasha miró a su amiga y fijo sus ojos hacia donde ella observaba y vio a Houjo, el chico que perseguía a Kagome desde el año pasado que había ingresado

-Kagome por eso te escondes!- preguntó molesto saliendo del escondite

-Cállate Inu!!- musitó bajo tomando a su amigo de su brazo pero este se soltó

-Ven Kagome- ordenó manteniendo un gesto serio pero nervioso a la vez, Kagome solo lo miró con rareza y le siguió la corriente

Inuyasha camino con Kagome sostenida del brazo hasta que llegaron, en el fondo de su mirada se le veía nervioso

-Inuyasha que piensas hacer- le susurraba la chica preocupada al ver que se le acercaba a Houjo

-Confía en mí- le contestó mirando al frente

Cuando ya estaban bastante cerca Kagome se puso nerviosa, Inuyasha lo notó, y le volvió a susurrar

-Tranquila Kagome, confía en mí- en eso su mano se poso en la cintura de ella

Kagome abrió grande los ojos, sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda y lo miró con suma sorpresa y totalmente roja

Inuyasha no la miró pero se podía ver un marcado tono carmesí en sus mejillas

Houjo los miró con la boca abierta, ellos pasaron por su costado y solo los miró con sorpresa

Cuando entraron al cine Inuyasha volteo para ver si Houjo estaba cerca

-Ya no esta- le dijo Kagome, al saberlo la soltó veloz

-Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó sonrojada la muchacha

-Ja! no fue gran cosa, era solo para que ese estúpido no nos haga lío- respondió dándole la espalda ocultando su vergüenza

Kagome solo lo miró aun ruborizada, -Bueno ya vamos al cine que pronto comienza la función- agregó el joven

Ella solo asintió

Ambos fueron hacia el sector de los dulces y pidieron sin mirarse, cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos

"Por qué lo hice?!... Por qué!!..." se preguntaba constantemente

"Por qué lo hizo?... me sorprendió mucho su acción… pero me sentí tan bien" la joven sonrió "Fue tan calido" volvió a pensar

-Diablos- dijo en voz alta el joven recordando

-Qué Inu?- preguntó la joven que recibía los dulces pedidos

-Esperadme un momento- pidió mientras corría en dirección al estacionamiento

-B-bueno- dijo algo aturdida la joven mirando la dirección en la que había corrido el joven

-Srta. Ya va a comenzar la función- le anunció un hombre del personal

-Ah, ah ya gracias- respondió mientras en una bandeja llevaba los dulces y se dirigía a la sala donde pasarían la película

-

Inuyasha buscó en el auto el pequeño cobre rojo en el suelo de su asiento

-Aquí esta- dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo metía en su bolsillo

Cuando se disponía a entrar un gran hombre le pidió su entrada

Inuyasha la buscó en sus bolsillos, "Donde esta, diablos" pensaba revisando cada rincón de su saco

Miró al frente y vio a Houjo que estaba entrando en la sala

-Diablos, mas le vale a ese estúpido que no sea la misma sala!!!- volvió a maldecir el joven sacando dejando caer un papel

-Toma- dijo recogiendo el papel

El inmenso hombre se hizo a un lado e Inuyasha corrió entrando apresurado a la sala, las luces estaban apagadas y era escasa la vista

-Kagome donde estas- decía bajo mirando de un lado al otro, entonces vio a Houjo sentarse en un lugar no muy lejos junto a una joven

"Seguro que es Kagome" pensó caminado rápido hacia ellos

-

"Inuyasha donde diablos estas" pensaba molesta mientras sonreía hipócritamente a Houjo, la había visto para su desgracia

-Kagome- escuchó decir, la chica miró detrás de Houjo y allí estaba Inuyasha, con el ceño fruncido

-Oye estúpido, que haces aquí con mi novia- le dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente

-Que? Kagome este tipo es tu novio?- preguntó el joven que ahora miraba a la chica, que parecía un tomate

"Inuyasha p-pero que cosas dices" pensó bastante abochornada

Luego miró a su amigo, se notaba bastante molesto, la chica intimidada por ambas miradas bajo la cabeza y asintió con vergüenza

Houjo vio como Kagome asintió y con la mirada triste separó y se fue a otro lugar pensando en su derrota

Inuyasha se sentó sin explicar nada solo maldecía en voz baja el día en el que había nacido ese chico

Por lo contrario Kagome seguía con la mirada en sus piernas, sus manos jugaban nerviosamente arrugando el borde final del vestido, estaba toda sonrojada y las palabras dichas por Inuyasha rodeaban su mente

"…**Que haces con mi novia"** se repetía una y otra ves como un disco rallado

-Lo siento- por fin se oyó decir, la joven solo levantó la mirada pero el joven no la miraba

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir, lo escuchó de sus labios

A pesar de la vergüenza lo había dicho firmemente, sin vacilar

-Si… mejor veamos la película- prefirió la chica, ese tema hacía que su corazón latiese muy rápido y eso era algo que no podía controlar

"Porque dije eso…" pensaba el joven, sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla pero su mente y aun mas, su corazón atendían a lo sucedido hace un rato

"**_Es que te molestó mucho que ese chico cortejara a Kagome" _**respondió con sabiduría lo que al parecer era su conciencia

"Eres tu de nuevo… Pensé que ya te habías ido" le respondió

"**_Ja!, para que yo me vaya falta mucho por lo visto" _**bufó la voz

Inuyasha frunció el cejo "Que quieres decir con eso" le preguntó

"**_Que no me voy hasta que descifres que te sucede, hace un buen rato, durante la ceremonia, admitiste que Kagome te gustaba un poco" _**le recordó al chico

-Pero que mier…- Inuyasha había dicho eso en voz alta, Kagome lo miró enrarecida

-Te sucede algo Inu?- preguntó mirando a su amigo

-Na-nada- contestó nervioso mientras para evitar decir otra cosa estúpida se metió una barra de chocolate a la boca

Kagome miraba la pantalla, le había gustado lo que había pasado hace un rato

"**_Después de todo fue agradable"_** le dijo la voz femenina que ya hacía un buen rato no le había hablado

"Eh?" dijo distraída la joven en su mente

"**_Que después de todo lo que Inuyasha dijo te gusto" _**repitió la voz un tanto picarona

"Pe-pero que dices?!" su piel se erizó y tomó un tono carmesí, Inuyasha lo notó

-Kagome estas bien?- preguntó sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos

-Ah, ah si- respondió nerviosa

"No vuelvas a decir esas cosas!" advirtió Kagome

"**_Pero si ayer me dijiste que si te gustaba" _**le recordó la voz

Volteo un poco la cabeza y miró a Inuyasha de reojo "Es verdad ayer admití que me gustaba Inuyasha" aceptó la muchacha

"Pero" lo miró con tristeza "Que tal si yo no le gusto, no me puedo estar haciendo ilusiones por gusto" dijo aparentando indiferencia

La voz suspiró

-

"**_Anda hazlo" _**animaba la voz en la cabeza de Inuyasha

"Ya te he dicho que NO!! No jodas!!" decía molesto Inuyasha

"**_Por qué?" _**preguntaba la voz

"Porque la voy a incomodar, ya por mis impulsos la he molestado bastante… aparte…" Inuyasha la observó de soslayo, ahora Kagome miraba la pantalla y tomaba la bebida que habían comprado

"**_Aparte…"_** incitó a continuar

"Aparte puede que me rechace, no quiero eso" continuó inseguro

**_-"Inuyasha esa joven no es un monstruo" _**El chico rió "Eso crees" dijo divertido

**_-"Kagome es tu amiga, y cuando la abrazaste aquella ves en el parque ella correspondió el abrazo con las mismas ganas que tú, en ningún momento te pidió que la soltaras" _**recordó sabiamente la voz

Kagome miraba la pantalla, aquella conversación que había tenido con esa voz o persona la había dejado pensativa

Se recostó en su asiento y dejó la bebida a un lado, decidió mirar la película, levantó la mirada y se asustó, al parecer era una película de terror y estaban justo en el clímax de la historia

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió que un fuerte brazo a rodeaba por sus hombros, ella miró hacia su derecha y vio a Inuyasha, él había hecho eso

Él sintió su mirada sorprendida decidió retirar su brazo

"Te dije que la incomodaría" le dijo pero la voz ya se había ido

Kagome al ver el gesto de Inuyasha pensó que era por el susto y se acurrucó en el pecho del joven escondiendo su rostro de las sangrientas y desagradables imágenes

Inuyasha no esperaba esa reacción, se sonrojó mucho por la acción de la joven, al ver que Kagome no se movía y por lo contrario se presionaba más contra el pecho del joven, el comenzó a ponerse más y más nervioso

"**_Ves yo te dije"_** la voz había regresado

Esta vez Inuyasha solo sonrió y dentro de su mente pudo ver por un leve instante una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad

Continuara..!

Ola!!!! Que tal? Jeje aui esta otro capi, creo q esta ves no me demoré tanto jeje ñn espero que les guste mucho!

Ahhh q lindos Kagome e Inu xD jeje me encantan! P

Muchas gracias para todos los que me escribieron una RR! muchas gracias!

Cuidence mucho! Muchos abrazos y los aliento (como siempre) a q dejen un comentario!! Realmente son MUY importantes para mi ) me ayudan muchísimo! -

Besos!

Marineyha-chan!

PD!: algunas personas me pidieron que hiciera un lemon en este fic, mno se q piensen ustedes pero me gustaría q me dijeran lo que piensan, se q es algo pronto preguntar (quisas) pero es que para tenerlo encuenta en lo que pienso escribir. Por favor diganmeeee!!! T-T


	14. Chapter 14

**Mil formas par decir "te amo"**

Capitulo XIV

-Kagome- llamó el joven, la muchacha se había dormido en su pecho

-Que?- alzó la mirada soñolienta

-Ya terminó la película- avisó mirando con ternura a la joven

Kagome se separó del pecho del joven y miro a su alrededor

-Ya no hay nadie- susurró ahora mirando a Inuyasha

-Vamos- dijo el joven que se había parado

-Bueno- respondió recobrando la compostura

Ambos salieron del cine, Kagome aun se tallaba un ojo

-Quieres que comamos algo?- preguntó mirando un pequeño café frente al cine

-Ya!- dijo animada –Pero si me cumples un deseo- dijo la chica poniéndose frente a él

-Yo te lo estoy preguntando no te estoy ordenando- recalcó Inuyasha entre dientes, mirándola con una sonrisa de igual forma

-Ya pues Inu, no va a se nada malo- pidió la joven haciendo pucheros

-Solo es un deseo- dijo dándose por vencido, Kagome sonrió, tomándolo de la mano lo arrastró saltando y corriendo como una niñita ansiosa

"_**La vas a llevar al café para entregarle el cofre? **_descifró la voz que demostraba cierta felicidad

Inuyasha no le contestó, estaba más concentrado mirando a la bella joven que tenía enfrente

Cruzaron la pista y llegaron frente al café

-Es muy bonito- exclamó la chica mirando mientras seguía de la mano con su amigo

-Miroku me contó de el, ha venido aquí con Sango varias veces- comentó, -Ven y deja de saltar niña!- dijo Inuyasha para molestarla

-Niña?!- repitió molesta Kagome -Cual niña? Para tu información ya tengo 15!- dijo parándose derecha y poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-Y yo tengo 16 y no ando saltando y corriendo con mi pelota como un nenito- replicó el joven

Kagome lo miró con furia sentándose de mala gana

Inuyasha llamó al mozo, este se acercó, ambos pidieron, pero antes que se vaya Kagome le dijo algo al oído

-Que le has dicho- preguntó le joven que se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla y con los brazos cruzamos la miraba en forma juguetona

-Mi deseo- dijo sin mirarlo

Kagome miró donde se habían sentado, no se había percatado, era un lugar muy bonito, sus gestos de amargura se borraron para dar una de sus bellas sonrisas al mirar un hermoso cuadro de un bello paisaje

-Que bello- susurró mirando aun el cuadro

Inuyasha levantó la mirada, vio a su amiga, le gustaba su sonrisa, y luego miró al cuadro

-Es bueno- no dijo más, y regresó su mirada hacia abajo

-Que miras?- preguntó curiosa Kagome, alzándose un poco e su asiento

-N-nada!-replicó el joven, lo que miraba con tanto cariño era aquel cofre, lo miraba ansioso

La chica no dijo más, habían traído las órdenes, Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y devolvió el objeto a su bolsillo

-Que rico!!!- dijo Kagome feliz

-Con que este era tu deseo, debí suponerlo- mencionó Inuyasha **¬¬**

Una gran copa de helado con diferentes sabores y con todos los agregados existentes, ese era el deseo tan preciado de la joven

-No te quejes Inu, ya que es para los dos- dijo aun alegre Kagome mientras le entregaba una cucharilla

Inuyasha tomó la cucharita que la joven le ofrecía y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar del helado

Ya eran las 5:30, ambos jóvenes habían terminado de comer, ya no estaban en le café, habían ido al parque y ahora estaban sentados bajo la reconfortante sombra de uno de los árboles mas antiguos y grandes

No habían dicho palabra alguna, bastaba con la brisa del aire para poder gozar de un agradable ambiente

-Me gusta la brisa que corre en este lugar- comentó la joven mirando el atardecer y dejando de que el viento travieso moviera su cabellera y la mezclara con la de acompañante en un vaivén continúo

-Es muy reconfortante- completó mirando el cofre que ahora había sacado de su bolsillo sin nerviosismo

"_**Pensé que le entregarías el cofre en el café, veo que me equivoque supongo que no hubo momento" **_la voz volvió a regresar ahora sonaba tranquila, también sentía la delicia del viento y el sentimiento del joven en ese momento

Inuyasha la escuchó pero no respondió, dio una última mirada al atardecer para gravar ese momento en su memoria y observó a su amiga, al parecer ella también había volteado pero miraba con curiosidad el cobre en las manos de él

-Inuyasha que es eso?- preguntó mirando el cofre

Al preguntar eso la joven se sonrojó, se acordó de lo que ya sabía

"Me gusta Inuyasha" recordó para poder calmar un poco los latidos violentos de su corazón

Su mirada ahora ya no era curiosa, había cambiado a una de sorpresa y nerviosismo

-Es para ti- por fin dijo el chico, después de tanto meditarlo, lo dijo aunque le costó mucho pronunciar cada palabra sin dejar que su alma se le saliese en cada sílaba

Ella lo tomó, sus manos temblaban del nerviosismo, con el corazón en la boca lo abrió con delicadeza

La joven abrió sus ojos demostrando gran sorpresa, su amigo tenía la mirada baja, estaba sumamente ruborizado, solo alzó la mirada para ver el gran asombro de su amiga

_**Continuará…**_

_**Ahhh!!! Que pena!!! Disculpen todos, mil disculpas me siento demasiado apenada con ustedes, he dejado de escribirles hace muchísimo tiempo pero es que esta vez el colegio a acaparado el 101 de mi vida cotidiana realmente lo lamento espero que no se olviden de leerme por eso… **_**TT **_**pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, se lo dedico como siempre a mi querida amiga dreams que siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo! te quiero amiga! cuídate mucho ya sabes que esto es para ti!**_

_**Bueno mucho hablo no dejo de hablar jeje disfruten prometo (ahora si de verdad) tratar de actualizar lo mas rápido posible una vez mas lo siento, cuídense todos!!! Gracias por leer y no olviden los comentarios que siempre ayudan!!**_

_**Adios!!!**_

_**Marineyha-chan!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo XV

El obsequio tan preciado era una perla de color palo rosa, estaba incrustada a una gargantilla de plata la cual tenía como dientes del mismo color de la perla

-Inuyasha- pronunció con dificultad la joven

La chica no dejaba de observar la perla, este collar pertenecía a la Sra. Izaoy, madre de su amigo, objeto muy valioso para la familia Mitsuke era casi un símbolo que identificaba a la bella mujer

Fue hecha hace 50 de años, y el padre de Inuyasha se la obsequió a la madre de él en algún momento de su noviazgo, aparte lo mas importante es que fue el único objeto que pudo ser rescatado del accidente que dio muerte a aquellos seres tan queridos por ambos muchachos

-Inuyasha porque me obsequias esto, es demasiado preciado para ti- dijo la joven ahora sonaba asustada, el nerviosismo ya había desaparecido

-Por que Inuyasha?- preguntó con insistencia la chica estaba atemorizada, muchos sentimientos se formaron en aquel momento de abrir el cofre, algunos que creyó ya haber forjado se mezclaron causándole una rara sensación que la asustaba

-Que porque?- el chico no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta

"Por que le obsequié el collar de mi madre" entonces recordó el accidente y cerró los ojos con fuerza

Kagome vio la reacción de Inuyasha, se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza

Se quedaron así un largo rato, el joven no se separaba de ella, por lo contrario, la aprisionaba más en fuertes brazos, Inuyasha era ahora quien comandaba el abrazo, ambos podían disfrutar del calido contacto a pesar de que ahora el viento se transformase en fríos torbellinos que pasaban a su alrededor tratando de entumecer sus cuerpos y las nubes amenazaban con desatar su llanto

Se separaron cuando la luna ya asomaba su mirada curiosa para ser testigo del suceso

-Gracias Inuyasha- musitó sonriendo tenue Kagome

Inuyasha la miraba con cariño pero se intimido para la calida mirada de la joven, le recordó su postura y su orgullo floreció de nuevo

-Bueno ya es tarde vámonos- dijo el chico parándose y sin mirar a la joven

Kagome miró y sonrió más, se paró a su costado y pasó su mano colgando del brazo de su compañero, comenzó a llover

Inuyasha no se quejó, solo poso una mano en su cabeza rascándose la nuca y se sonrojó para variar

Caminaban lentamente hacia el auto, al llegar a él, Inuyasha se separó rápidamente de la chica y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente

Kagome lo miró con rareza, pero le pareció divertido y para molestarlo hizo una reverencia (n/a: Como esas que se hacen en Inglaterra en saludo para las reinas y nobleza) lo cual hizo sonreír a Inuyasha

Luego el entró y comenzó a manejar cuyo rumbo era la casa de Kagome

La lluvia mojaba las aceras a pesar de que la hora les favorecía, solo eran las 8:30

Cuando llegaron solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar, vieron una patrulla e Inuyasha se estacionó en un sitio cercano

-Solo son dos cuadras, ya me bajo- dijo la joven abriendo la puerta

-No espera- detuvo el chico mientras salía también a su lado

-No es necesario de verdad Inuyasha- le dijo Kagome mirándolo, -Te vas a resfriar- advirtió

El chico vio que aun tenía el cofre en sus manos y lo sujetaba contra su pecho, se lo quitó y lo abrió

-Que vas a hacer- preguntó al ver su acto

El chico no respondió, solo sacó la exquisita joya con delicadeza y se la puso a su amiga

Kagome sintió los dedos fríos de Inuyasha en su cuello y a la vez un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo

-Ahora si vamos- exclamó tomando la de la mano y caminando con cierta prisa

Kagome estaba sorprendida, hoy Inuyasha había sido una cita perfecta, había sido muy dulce durante todo momento

"Cita" la palabra la ruborizó de golpe

Inuyasha comenzó a dejar de apresurarse

La lluvia bajó su intensidad pero aun así era fría y caía como pequeñas agujas que se disolvían en los rostros de todos los ciudadanos de Tokio, incluyendo aquellos jóvenes

Kagome comenzó a temblar por el frío, el agua había traspasado su bolero y vestido llegando a tocar su piel calándole los huesos

Inuyasha miró de reojo a su acompañante y sacándose el saco se lo puso sobre los hombros a su amiga tomándola desprevenida

La joven miró a su amigo, él no la miraba pero sabía bien que lo estaban observando un par de ojos chocolate con persistencia

Siguieron caminando con cierta prisa, ya no jalando uno al otro sino que a la misma distancia y cercanos tratando de buscar el calor otro tan ansiado que hace un rato antes habían logrado sentir con el abrazo

No pronunciaron palabra alguna hasta llegar al domicilio de la chica

-Muchas gracias por la salida, la pasé muy bien- agradeció Kagome volteando a mirar a Inuyasha

-Si- susurró el chico mirando sonrojado hacia otro lado, la chica lo miró con ternura, se puso de puntas y le regaló un beso en la mejilla a su amigo a la vez que le ponía el saco sobre los hombros a su amigo

-Gracias- repitió y sonriendo entro a su casa

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco por el acto de la joven pero tuvo que admitir que le gustó bastante, sonrió un poco y acomodándose la ropa metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue en dirección a su auto

_**Continuara…**_

**AQUÍ LE TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULOOO!!! Jajaja se que las veces anterior4es me demoré demasiado espero que esto les consuele y les guste!**

**Quien se hubiera imaginado el bello regalo que le dio nuestro Inu a Kagome D! jaja esperos que le de muchísimos mas! Jeje**

**Bueno también quiero agradecerles a los que dejaron comentarios (creo o he leído que no esta permitido, ha decir verdad no lo sabía pero les mando –por ulitma vez- mis agradecimientos!) a Rubert, Dreams Kokoro!!, Zuficmi, ****Nikole (),Serena Tsukino Chiba y a mi hermanito xD jeje gracias a ustedes y a todos!!!**

**Que tengas un buena día y que hayan disfrutado mucho!! Hasta otra edición!**

**Marineyha-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo XVI

"El domingo ha pasado rápido" pensaba una joven grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate, mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto, era de madrugada, pero no había podido dormir durante ese día, ni el anterior, su mente estaba demasiado ansiosa por ser lunes y verlo de nuevo

En su cuello llevaba un hermoso collar, se lo había puesto para poder observar su belleza y descubrir en alguno de sus dientes el rostro de su querido Inuyasha

El día anterior había venido su mejor amiga y su novio para estudiar aunque no hicieron gran cosa, las dos primeras horas fueron de estudios, pero luego comenzaron a hablar y jugar a distintas cosas

Cuando se fueron ya era de noche y se quedó hasta las diez terminado los deberes, después toda la noche había sido insomnio

En su mente aun se hallaban frescos lo recuerdos del día sábado, desde la desesperante tardanza hasta el fino y deleitante abrazo

-Que hora es- se preguntó ladeando la cabeza y mirando su reloj

"3:30" trató de memorizar la hora pero no podía, tal vez por fin podría conciliar el sueño

-

No muy lejos un joven se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, entre sus manos estaba el cofre sin contenido y en su mente la imagen de su bella amiga con el único recuerdo físico de sus padres

No se sentía arrepentido, estaba feliz y a pesar de la oscuridad de su habitación se podía observar un color carmesí en sus mejillas que se encendió aun más al recordar el contacto del día sábado

"_**Estas despierto? Ah! Estas pensando en ella" **_la voz decía sin sentimiento alguno

"Si… el sábado lo pasamos muy bien sabes?" dijo comenzando la conversación

"_**Si, yo te estuve viendo, fuiste muy atento con ella, algo no muy común en ti"**_ las últimas palabras parecieron dichas por su amiga lo cual hizo que se ruborizase

"En donde estuviste? No te vi" comentó el chico ahora mirando el retrato de su mueble de noche

"_**Ja! Es normal que no me vieses!" **_rió la voz

Hubo un silencio en la mente y ambiente del joven

"_**Es mejor que duermas, sino mañana la vas a recoger tarde, aunque te aseguro que ella tampoco ha dormido hoy"**_ dijo finalizando la charla la voz

Inuyasha se pensó en Kagome, en lo que la voz le había dicho

"Tal ves tengas razón" pensó y cayó rendido en su cama pronunciando la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente

-Kagome- y sus labios se ablandaron para dar una sonrisa y dormir placidamente

-

Ya eran las 6:45, y ella recién se despertaba, estaba con la mente cansada, el día anterior había ido a la casa de su amiga con su novio´

"Miroku" pensó y dejó caer una lágrima, el día anterior habían peleado, tal vez por una tontería

"Dos años desperdiciados con él" otra lagrima traviesa surcó su rostro, y es que el día anterior había llorado hasta muy altas horas y se había desconectado de todo aparato de comunicación.

Su móvil estaba tirado bajo su cama y el teléfono, en un arranque de rabia lo había lanzado contra una pared y se encontraba ahí destrozado

"Al igual que mi corazón" pensó

Luego recordó que a las 7:15 vendría aquel muchacho de ojos amatista a recogerla, se paró meditabunda y con prisa se bañó y aseo para no tener que verlo

"No quiero verlo, NUNCA JAMÁS" se repitió por enésima ves lo cual le hacía sentir aquel vacío profundo que había en su corazón

No se demoró mucho, lo máximo 15 minutos, ella ya estaba lista, al bajar se encontró con su padre, un señor respetable de la alta sociedad

-Sango, hija ya te vas?- preguntó a verla bajar

-Si padre- contestó dando una sonrisa forzada

Al señor le bastó verla aunque cuando recordó algo y volvió hacia ella

-Hija no te va a venir a recoger Kawasaki?- preguntó son pensar el daño que le causarían esas palabras

-No padre, Kawasaki y yo terminamos- respondió con la voz resquebrajada, volteando y dándole la misma falsa y dolida sonrisa

El padre solo se limitó a observarla, ella salió con prisa y le pidió al conductor que por favor la llevase

-

No muy lejos un joven corría apurado, corría con todas sus fuerzas

"Por qué no corro como Inuyasha!" se quejó en sus pensamientos mientras seguía corriendo

El día de ayer había perdido lo más valioso que tenía

"Ella es más valiosa que mi propia vida!" exclamó corriendo agarrando fuerzas de quien sabe donde

El día de ayer su mas grande tesoro había presenciado un acto planeado por una muchacha a la cual él tildó como ramera´

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

Una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba caminando a altas horas de la noche, iban de la mano y la muchacha llevaba la casaca de él sobre los hombros

Ambos caminaban bastante acaramelados

Hasta que escucharon una voz femenina que llamaba desde atrás al joven

-Miroku!!!!!- chilló con fuerza la voz

Ambos jóvenes voltearon e inmediatamente una mujer se trepó sobre el chico el cual no pudo reaccionar

-Oye tú- la chica fue interrumpida, su vista fue quien la hizo callar ya que mientras ella hablaba, la mujer, en un movimiento rápido besó al joven sorprendido

Miroku no opuso resistencia, su sorpresa no se permitía, la chica estaba pasmada, ningún músculo de su cuerpo se movía, lentamente comenzaron a correr lágrimas por su rostro

El chico se dio cuenta de la reacción de la joven, quiso apartar a la mujer pero esta se pegaba mas al cuerpo del joven y en uno de sus movimientos arrancó un suspiro de los labios del chico

Sango los miró horrorizada, comenzó a retroceder, sus piernas temblaban y se movía con torpeza, por fin lanzó un gemido de dolor y tristeza y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

La mujer miró satisfecha la reacción de la chica, y al ya verla lejos se bajó del chico

Miroku al ver que ya no lo aprisionaba, la empujó con fuerza

-QUE TE PASA RAMERA DE MIERDA!!!!!!!!!, PORQUE HICISTE ESO SI YO NI TE CONOSCO!!!!- gritó rabioso el chico

La mujer solo lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha y maliciosa, no le interesó en lo más mínimo lo dicho por el chico

-Pero si te gusto- dijo aun sonriente

Miroku la seguía mirando con furia, en su mente pasaban las imágenes de su novia, aquella expresión de horror en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, aquel gritillo de dolor que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser

-Cállate!!- gritó con más furia, sujetó del brazo a la mujer, esta no borraba la sonrisa lo cual le causaba aun más asco

-No me vas a lograra lastimar, mientras tiempo pasas aquí, mas pierdas a esa muchachita- dijo en forma despectiva pero sin borrar aquella repugnante sonrisa

Miroku soltó a la mujer con brusquedad, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas esperando que algún semáforo o algo en sí deteniese a la joven

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Esa vez había sido la única en toda su vida en la que había insultado de esa manera a una mujer, jamás creyó que él, un joven con todos sus cabales, hubiera llegado a ese estado de furia

También pensó sobre la dura noche que pasó en su casa, durante todo momento llamó buscando escuchar la voz de la joven, le bastaba con llegar a escuchar su respiración, llamó a su móvil, y al teléfono con desesperación pero en ningún momento escuchó rastro de vida alguno de la chica

Ahora corría la ruta que conocía bien desde ya hace tres años

"Ya me falta poco" miró su reloj marcaban las 7:15

"Ya me falta poco" se repitió nuevamente, a lo lejos llegó a ver la hermosa mansión, vio que una de las rejas se habrían y salía una limosina

-Oh, no Sango- se dijo, ahora había llegado y logro observar que no era la joven de ojos almendrados, era un hombre mayor, de unos 40 años, que con su gesto serio lo miró

"Ya se fue" pensó dejándose caer de rodillas por el cansancio

-Ya se fue!!- gritó entre dientes mientras con una mano tiraba un puñetazo contra el duro suelo y dejaba que lagunas gotas de sudor cayesen a la vez

-

Aun caminaban hacia el colegio, ninguno había dicho nada pero eso era seguro, ambos estaban ruborizados

Inuyasha no había dicho nada, ni siquiera por la tardanza de ella en la mañana

Kagome no se atrevía

"Como pude ser que a las 3:15 de la madrugada desee tanto verlo y ahora que lo tengo a mi costado no pueda decir nada!!!" se recriminaba por su voluble carácter la joven

El joven la vio y sonrió, de nuevo la conversación con la voz vino a su mente _**"...te aseguro que ella tampoco ha dormido hoy"**_

Decidió preguntarle para zafarse de toda duda

-Como dormiste?- la chica alzó la mirada y recordó los deseos que había tenido

-No dormí- respondió, sintiendo como el cansancio de la noche se le subía encima

Inuyasha sonrió "Tuviste razón" le iba a decir algo más pero se desconcentró a sentir a su amiga

-Tengo mucho sueño- dijo mientras bostezaba y pasaba su mano para colgarse del chico y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él

El chico sonrió nuevamente y recostó su cabeza en la de ella, Kagome podía sentir el calor de Inuyasha que la abrigaba

Inuyasha podía oler el embriagante aroma de Kagome que lo adormecía.

_**Continuará!.**_

**Hola!! Espero que todos estéis bien, aquí les entrego otro capítulo y os espero que sea de vuestro gusto ) también espero que comenten mucho! Jeje gracias a todos los que comentaron la vez pasada!no podré nombrarlos ahora pòr falta de tiempo pero espero que puedan entenderme!os mando miles de saludos y un gran beso! Gracias de nuevo y disfruten!**

**Marineyha-chan )!**


	17. Chapter 17

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "Te amo"**

Capitulo XVII

Caminaron así hasta un poco antes de la entrada del colegio ya que ambos se sentían intimidados por las miradas escrutadoras de los otros alumnos

Al llegar Kagome vio a Yuka, Ayumi y Eri, estaban formando un círculo y se decidió acercar mientras tanto Inuyasha pelaba con Koga como todas las mañanas

-Hola chicas que sucede- preguntó acercándose

Al estar más cerca pudo escuchar el llanto de alguien, avanzó más rápido y pudo ver a una bella joven conocida

-Sango?- preguntó sentándose junto a ella

La joven tardó un momento en responder, su larga y lacia cabellera caía sobre su rostro y hombros

-K-Kagome- afirmo con la voz notablemente resquebrajada

Ambas se abrazaron, las demás amigas miraban preocupadas, aun haciendo un círculo para que nadie viese el sufrimiento en su centro

Sango no dejaba de llorar, de momentos se escuchaban chillidos leves y dolorosos queriendo demostrar o intentar de hablar

Kagome observaba destrozada el estado de su amiga, con una mirada ordenó a sus amigas que la ayudasen para llevar a la joven al baño

En el mismo momento que el quinteto de chicas se paraba, una silueta penumbroza miraba desde muy lejos, parado en seco, un par de chicos de su misma edad se le acercaron

-Hola Miro…- no pudo continuar había posado su mano en el hombro del joven pero se soltó, un destello corrió por su mejilla y salió corriendo sin fijar dirección

-Oye que te pasa!!!!- gritó uno de los chicos con el ceño fruncido, se iba a ir tras el chico pero el otro lo detuvo

-No bestia!!- llamó la atención

-Que te sucede lobo estúpido!!- respondió con le mismo tono

-No vayas algo le pasa a ese tipo, No lo sigas!!- volvió a ordenar cambiando a un tono serio

Inuyasha solo hizo un gesto de fastidio y entraron discutiendo de cosas sin sentido como era costumbre

-

Corría, no dejaba de hacer desde la mañana, pero esta vez deseando llegar a un lugar donde no existieran los problemas, donde sufrir signifique amar, amar por siempre, donde ella signifique vida, vida gozosa, con ella

-

Lloraba sin consolación, desde que había llegado sus amigas la habían estado acompañando pero el doloroso martirio de su corazón no cesaba

Imagen tras imagen se transmitía como una película de terror, ya le había contado a Kagome el suceso tan tormentoso

La chica solo lloró con ella, pasaron la primera hora las dos llorando juntas y consolando el amor perdido

-

Miraba el asiento junto a él, ella no estaba, las clases ya habían empezado y no la había visto entrar en toda la primera hora.

Estaba preocupado por muchas cosas, el comportamiento de la mañana de su amigo le molestó mucho, tampoco su amiga Sango estaba, la puerta corrediza del salón se abrió y tres chicas entraron, tenían los ojos rojos y se veían preocupadas, una se acercó al maestro y le dijo algo al oído

"Son Eri, Ayumi y Yuka" pensó, se asustó un poco porque su mirada era triste

"_**Algo malo le ha pasado a Sango" **_ le dijo seriamente la voz a la que ya se había acostumbrado

"Que?! A Sango?!" desvió su mirada y frunció el ceño pero no para demostrar irritabilidad sino preocupación

"_**Kagome esta con ella, lo que le ha pasado a Sango tiene que ver con Miroku, por eso actuó así en la mañana"**_ aclaró sin mostrar sentimiento, era frío, como Sesshomaru

"Kagome? Donde están, tu lo sabes, dime!!!!" Inuyasha le decía exaltado

"_**No vas a poder ayudarlas, eres muy bruto en esos asuntos" **_advirtió, Inuyasha sintió algo que le aprisionaba a quedarse quieto pero él era mas fuerte

"¡NO dime!!!" insistió, ahora era él que oponía presión

"_**NO!! Aparte como vas a salir del salón sin que te expulsen!!!" **_Inuyasha no le quería hacer caso a la voz, se iba a parar pero la puerta corrediza se abrió con fuerza

Todos voltearon a ver, eran dos muchachas, una de ellas miraba el suelo, la otra no sonreía, sin mirar a nadie se sentaron

-Kagome que te sucede- preguntó preocupado, chica se negaba a mirarlo, estaba absorta en sus preocupaciones, en su mente aun escuchaba la voz temblorosa de Sango contándole cada detalle de lo sucedido aquella noche

"Como Miroku fue tan sucio" pensaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior

"_**No te dejes engañar por esa trampa sucia, lo que vio Sango fue todo planeado, tanto ella como Miroku son victimas" **_voz sonaba tan segura y firme que intimidó a la chica

"Como puedes decir eso sino no viste lo sucedido" le dijo tratando de intimidarla como ella hace un momento lo había hecho

"_**Si lo vi" **_afirmó sin vacilar

"Como si tu estuviste conmigo toda la noche" Kagome recordó su presencia

"_**Yo puedo estar en muchas partes, siempre cerca de las personas que están a tu alrededor" **_aclaró y luego agregó

"_**Lo sucedido la noche de ayer fue algo planeado, por chicas de tu mismo colegio, Miroku no las conocía y se asombró en demasía al ver a esa mujer a la cual habían contratado"**_

Kagome meditó, tenía mucho sentido, aunque jamás pensó en la tal cantidad de celos que podrían tener esas chicas para poder hacerle tanto daño a su amiga

"Si me estas diciendo la verdad, demuéstramelo" ordeno la chica

"_**Eso si no lo puedo hacer, solo puedo influir con pequeños detallitos en tu vida" **_la voz también sonó desanimada al no poder ayudar más a la joven

"Entonces si confío en ti" dijo finalizando la conversación

Akii la otra parte!!! Espero q les guste no pongo mucho porque estoy con prisa!! Espero puedan entenderme!!! Cuídense y gracias a todos (as) los (as) lectores!!! Realmente muchas gracias!! Saludos y no se olviden dejar comentarios si así lo desean!!

Marineyha-chan !


	18. Chapter 18

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "Te amo"**

Capitulo XVIII

Las clases pasaban lentamente ella no ponía atención, pero gracias a sus amigas las cuales le habían puesto una justificación no tendría problemas

Por ahora miraba su carpeta, su rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño y su vista gastada por sus continuos sollozos. Su amigo le había estado mirando con preocupación, ella lo sabía y aunque desease tanto contarle su dolor no podría ya que el era el mejor amigo de su tormento hecho carne: **Miroku Kawasaki**

Sonó la campana del receso, sabría que él se acercaría a pedir una explicación, lo sintió parase y mirarla, su amiga se había volteado

-Sango estas bien?- preguntó la chica poniendo una mano en su hombro

Levantó cabeza y entre sus cabellos se pudo observar algo de sus tristes ojos almendra

Dio una débil sonrisa pero no tardó mucho en transformarse de nuevo en llanto

Inuyasha presenciaba esto con tristeza, se sentó a su costado y la abrazó, Kagome lo miró con sorpresa pero sonrió con ternura ante la delicadeza de su amigo

-No- tragó saliva –No se que te habrá hecho Miroku pero solo sé que no puedo ver a una mujer llorar como tu en este momento- las palabras de Inuyasha salieron con dulzura

La chica lazó la mirada con sorpresa "Como lo sabe… como se enteró… alguien se lo dijo?... acaso Kagome se lo dijo?" su mirada lo observaba inquieta buscando un respuesta a su asombro

-No me preguntes como lo sé, solo lo sé- respondió con sencillez

-Inuyasha- dijo mirándolo y dejando correr de nuevo las lágrimas en su rostro

Kagome miraba a su amigo se paró y se puso a su costado, recordó la reciente charla con ella (n/a: la voz)

-Inu, cúbreme tengo que salir- la chica no dijo más salió corriendo del salón dejandolos con las palabras en la boca

-

Había estado allí desde ya hace unas horas, era al lugar que había llegado sin pensar, solo había dado con el

Sentado bajo el árbol más viejo dándole la espalda al parque que se encontraba detrás de sí, miraba a un punto nulo, su mente divagaba por todos sus recuerdos, arrepintiéndose de su conocida fama

Nunca pensó que ella se volvería tan vital como el aire, pero cuando la tuvo jamás pensó que el mismo aire se la quitaría por un suspiro

Sintió que alguien se acercaba pero al no sentir ese delicioso aroma rosas decidió mantenerse neutro

-Miroku?- preguntó una voz femenina

-Srta. Kagome- dijo sorprendido "Como me ha encontrado… Acaso soy tan predecible?" se preguntaba intrigado, la joven se acercó a paso lento y se sentó a su costado

-Quiero que me respondas algo, pero antes quiero que sepas que ya se todo lo que pasó la anterior noche- dijo ella mirando al cielo

El joven asintió, estaba dolido pero era fuerte, no se dejaría derribar

-Tu no planeaste eso- afirmó ahora mirando al chico

-Si, yo no planee nada- volvió a afirmar tratando de sonar firme

Ella sonrió, -Eso ya lo sabía, solo…- calló y volvió a observar el cielo despejado –Solo quería escucharlo de tus labios-

Miroku la miró sorprendido

Ella respiró –Pero sabes, hay una persona que necesita saberlo, como yo e Inuyasha lo sabemos, una persona que es la más dolida porque te entrego todo su amor y presenció una mentira que la hizo sufrir mucho, mucho-

-Donde esta ella ahora- dijo casi en tono de pregunta

-Ella esta en el colegio creo, yo me salí porque necesitaba hablar contigo, pero no te preocupes esta con Inuyasha- al terminar de decir el nombre del joven no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente y dejar lucir aquel brillo que se había gravado en sus ojos

-

Inuyasha seguía a Sango mientras hablaba con alguien por su móvil, las clases aun no acababan pero ella ya quería irse, él le ofreció usar sus influencias para sacarlos de ahí ella lo agradeció y aceptó

El joven colgó, -En unos minutos vendrán por nosotros- avisó, ella devolvió el favor con una sonrisa no muy sincera

Ambos siguieron caminado por el patio hasta que decidieron sentarse en una banca

No decían nada, ella miraba el suelo, había llorado mucho durante le primer receso, más que en la entrada y sus ojos ya estaban cansados, durante las otras horas de clase se mantenía recostada en su carpeta e Inuyasha había estado escribiendo cosas que se le venían a la mente

Un hombre de traje entró y habló con el profesor, Inuyasha sonrió y sabiendo ya lo que pasaría y se paró

-Sr. Mitsuke y Srta. Minami pueden retirarse- dijo con disgusto el profesor

Inuyasha salió con una gran sonrisa de triunfo y Sango tras de él pesadamente

Ambos entraron a la limosina, ninguno se incomodó ya estaban acostumbrados a esos tratos, se sentaron uno frente al otro sin decir nada

-

Corrían, él superándola claro esta

-Miroku espérame- decía entre respiraciones la chica, le chico no le hacía caso, solo corría con más fuerza, el saber que ya tenía dos amigos de su lado le animaba mucho

-

-Koichi porque demoramos tanto- se quejaba constantemente llevaban un cuarto de hora en el mismo sitio

La joven estaba aburrida, se apoyó el uno de los muebles tratando de mirar al exterior a través de las gruesas lunas polarizadas de la limosina

El conductor sonrió, -Ya estamos avanzando- avisó

-Por fin- dijo volteándose, miró a Sango, -Estas aburrida, no te preocupes, ya avanzamos-

Ella sonrió ante su amabilidad y sonrió, poco a poco mejoraba por la gran ayuda de sus amigos

-

Desde lejos veían un cruce, "Cada ves estoy más cerca de ti mí querida Sango" decía mientras inspiraba una gran cantidad de aire que le traía el dulce aroma de la jovencita

Por detrás la chica corría agitada, -Mi-Miro-ku- decía agotada, solo faltaban pocas cuadras y llegarían al colegio

Vio a Miroku le faltaba poco para cruzar "La pista esta despejada, que raro" pensó

-

-Ese auto se demora mucho- comentó mientras tomaba entre sus manos el líquido gaseoso que le ofrecía su amigo

-Caramba! Por que no avanza!- decía mientras volteaba

GRACIAS A TODOS!!! MI ESTAR MUY AGRADECIDAAAAA xDD jiji CUIDENCE Y NO DEJEN DE MANDAR RR!! ) UN BESO PARA TODOS!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "Te amo"**

Capitulo XIX

_**"Alto detenlo!!!" **_hubo un cruce entre sus mentes, ambos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos ante la sorpresa, en sus pensamientos retumbó aquella palabra con fuerza

Ambos miraron a la vez

-Es Miroku- dijo sin querer en voz alta

-Miroku!!!- gritó con fuerza tratando de avisarle…

Pero fue tarde, su cuerpo calló duramente contra el suelo, rebotando unos dos metros del auto que **LO** **HABÍA ATROPELLADO**

-Miroku!!- gritó nuevamente corriendo hacia él

El joven salió de la limosina y la chica que lo había visto se había quedado pasmada, estaba en shock, sus manos tomaban su cara y sus ojos blancos demostrando la mezcla de terror, sorpresa, MUERTE, miedo, y lágrimas las cuales corrían con fuerza sobre su rostro, parpadeó un momento pensando que su mente le mandaba una mala jugada pero no… no esta vez…

Salió del auto lentamente, las imágenes del cuerpo chocando contra el auto pasaban varias veces, su cuerpo se acercó hacia el joven casi por inercia, ya que ella no respondía, lo único que parecía reaccionar vivo eran sus lágrimas que no cesaban

Cayo con fuerza en el suelo y se cortó un poco las rodillas ya que habían vidrios regados por todos lados, levantó la vista sus ojos aun aparecían en blanco

-Miroku- vocalizó por fin, cayeron más lágrimas

-Miroku- repitió, ahora se escuchaban dolor en tono de voz mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior sintiendo los cortes del vidrio en sus rodillas

La joven de cabellos azabache lloraba desconsolada mientras que el chico de mirada ámbar la abrazaba contra sí susurrándole cosas al oído y con un pañuelo limpiado la sangre que salía de un corte que tenía en su brazo ya que andaba de manga corta, el chofer llamaba desesperado a la ambulancia la cual le prometió llegar en menos de 15 minutos

Por fin sus ojos volvieron a su clásico tono almendrado y sin querer se dejo caer llorando sobre el pecho del chico

-Miroku no…tu no puedes morir…tu eres fuerte…tu no te puedes ir- le decía la chica temblorosa y sollozante mientras trataba de buscar alguna señal de vida

Sus ojos se iluminaron, escuchó su corazón –Aun esta vivo dijo con esperanza

-Aun estás vivo- dijo casi en grito la chica mirando a los ojos del chico que permanecían cerrados

-

Sintió que pasaron días, sus ojos permanecían rojos, todo mal recuerdo de él se había perdido en algún basurero del hospital solo quería verlo salir aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y aquel carisma que ella tanto gustaba de él

Miró sus piernas, sangraban un poco por los varios cortes que se había hecho y de seguro su amiga Kagome también sangraba ya que ella también se había herido aunque un poco más porque recibió directo los vidrios que lanzó el auto

Sus dos amigos estaban en la cafetería, le iban a traer un té ya que ella no pensaba moverse de allí hasta verlo afuera, de nuevo con ella

Miraba fijamente la luz de la entrada de la sala en donde hace dos horas y media había ingresado el chico de ojos amatista

Vio que salió una enfermera y ella se paró al instante

-Disculpe, dígame, Miroku como esta?!- preguntaba exaltada

-Eres pariente?- preguntó

-Soy su novia- respondió al instante, -Bueno necesito que vengas a llegar algunos papeles- pidió caminando

-

Ambos estaban sentados en la cafetería, no decían nada, ella sostenía su café, sus manos estaban heladas y buscaba calor en aquella taza caliente

Él mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas, solo abrió uno para observar a su amiga, justo cuando temblaba por un repentino escalofrío

-Tienes frío- dijo casi en reproche, ella solo asintió, estaba vez no aparecía una sonrisa…

Inuyasha se paró jalando consigo su silla, sacó el saco de uniforme (n/a: no se como llamarlo, es el mismo que se usa con una camisa abajo, Houjo también lo usa en la serie…oka?) y se lo puso sobre los hombros y juntando las sillas se sentó a su lado

Kagome solo agradeció a Inuyasha con una dulce mirada y se apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este

-Solo espero que Miroku mejore- musitó son tristeza

-No te preocupes- pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros –Él es muy fuerte y con Sango a su lado podrá ganarle a todo-

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, no era normal que fuese tan tierno y dulce pero le gustaron mucho sus palabras

Inuyasha la trajo mas hacia su ser, el calor que comenzó a emanar su amiga le abrigaba y aquel aroma que ella tenía le agradaba mucho

-Eres muy dulce Inu- comentó levantando la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-

Corría rápido entre los pasadizos del lugar, debía llegar de nuevo a la salita de espera, cuando llegó vio al doctor que atendía a Miroku salir y se apresuró para alcanzarlo

-Doctor como esta Miroku?- preguntó respirando de la carrera

-Srta. Sango supongo- preguntó revisando algunos papeles

Ella asintió, el doctor la miró serio -el Sr. Kawasaki ha entrado en coma, lo cual significa que no despierta, pero hemos podido ver las lesiones que posee su cuerpo mediante unas radiografías-

La chica sintió como si fuera una daga las palabras del doctor "Esta en coma??... NO, no puede ser, Miroku no despierta" estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó al doctor que la llamaba

-Srta. Minami?, Srta. Minami??- llamaba el doctor, sin querer la chica había comenzado a dejar caer aquellas estelas saladas de sus rostro

-Sango!!- esa era otra voz, era la voz de una mujer conocida

La joven levantó su cabeza, vio que se amiga Kagome se acercaba y la abrazaba

Kagome no había escuchado nada, tampoco Inuyasha pero al ver a su amiga sufrir de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo y la quiso consolar

Inuyasha solo las miró y se acercó al doctor preguntando el estado de Miroku

-El joven ha entrado a un estado de coma, del cual no despierta, es muy poco probable que al haber recibido lesiones tan graves el joven despierte- Inuyasha cerró en puño sus manos

-Pero aun hay posibilidad!!- le pregunto casi en grito el joven

-Como ya le dije, hay posibilidad pero muy poca, calculo un 90 contra un 10 que se recupere- explico calmado

Inuyasha suspiró –Al menos hay esperanza- y volteo, ahora las chicas se habían sentado, Sango ya no lloraba pero si abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga

-Sango- susurró sentándose junto a Kagome

-M-Miroku e-esta en co-coma y n-no v-va a d-despertar nun-nunca!!!- tartamudeo regresando al llanto

-Inu- le llamó en voz baja, esperando que Inuyasha le negara lo que era cierto

Aquí otro capitulo! Esta ves publique dos a la ves! A pedido de mi querida amiga Dreams Kokoro!! ) espero que sean de su completo agrado, este capitulo esta dedicado única y especialmente a mi queridísimo amigo Israel ) Ixitaaa te adoroo!!! Jaja gracias por decir que escribo bonito xD jaja que yo no lo creooo jajajaja

Cuídense y mucha suerte! No se olviden de sus comentarios tan valiosos!!!

Besoos!!! -Maineyha-chan


	20. Chapter 20

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "Te amo"**

Capitulo XX

Ese día se quedaron a dormir los tres, Sango nuevamente lloró hasta muy tarde al ver el pálido rostro del chico

Solo dejaron dormir en la habitación pues su motivo para con el joven eran más personal

Eran las 1:00 de la madrugada, abrió despacio la puerta y la encontró tranquilamente dormida, eso la alivio un poco

Cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro de cansancio, cuando se volteó se encontró con las grandes orbas doradas de su amigo que la miraban con sueño

-Que haces despierta?- preguntó aun adormilado

-Ah, ah quería saber si Sango estaba bien- dijo un poco asustada por la sorpresa y es que era demás decir que un hospital de noche no era muy agradable, las luces estaban apagadas y si caminabas sola por un pasillo era muy fácil agarrarle temor

La miró –Ven vamos a dormir- le dijo jalándola de una mano

-Eh?- la chica estaba sonrojada y aparte el tono del dormilón Inuyasha se le hacía cómico

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Inuyasha recostó de inmediato pero Kagome no tenía sueño lo miró desde su sitio

"Se le ve tan lindo" pensó con ternura, se paró con cuidado y se puso de cuclillas frente a él, mirando su rostro

Ella sonrió, -Parece un niño pequeño- dijo bajo, movió algunos de sus cabellos

-Que haces?- preguntó al parecer dormido, Kagome se asustó y sintió como se tornaba colorada

Inuyasha se levantó un poco, -Duérmete que ya es muy tarde- le replicó

-Pero es que no tengo sueño- comentó sentándose a su lado

-Como no vas a tener sueño, yo estoy cansadísimo- le respondió más como un reproche

-Bueno pero yo no tengo sueño- volvió a decir con sencillez

De un momento a otro Kagome sintió el fuerte brazo del joven que la rodeaba, y este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella

Ella lo miró sorprendida

-Tengo mucho sueño…- y cayó dormido, la joven lo miró ruborizada pero con dulzura

"_**Es muy vivo!!!" **_reía la voz

Y sin remedio, la joven se durmió sobre la cabeza de su acompañante placidamente

-

Eran las 10:00 y recién abría los ojos, había dormido muy bien tenía que admitirlo

Lo primero que vio fueron los grandes y dorados ojos de su amigo, al cual se veía sonrojado

-Levántale- le susurró sonrojado y mirando hacia a otro lado, ella aun estaba adormilada

-Eh?-

-Que te levantes!!!- gritó haciendo que realizara la acción de un salto

Miró frente a ella, había gente, y todos los miraban, no despegaban la vista de ellos

"AH!!!" grito dentro de si sentándose correctamente completamente ruborizada

"_**Donde has dormido!! Esta vez te pasaste!!!!" **_se burlaba casi en gritos la voz

"D-donde he dormido?" preguntó, por la vergüenza no se fijó, aparte del susto que le propinó Inuyasha al despertar

"_**JAJA!!! EN LAS PIERNAS DE INUYASHA!!! JAJAJA!!!" **_se carcajeaba ahora gritando por la ingenuidad de la chica

"QUE!!!!" gritó roja, se levó las manos al rostro y abría la boca como para gritarle al mundo

El chico la miraba con una ceja alzada tratando de no darle importancia al asunto pasado hace unos momentos pero aquella vocecilla molestosa se lo repetía como una canción

"Basta ya!!" se quejaba cerrando los puños irritado

"_**Por qué? Acaso no te gustó verla dormida?" **_sonaba pícara y burlona

"Mira tú..." no continuó pues vio a la joven de cabellos azabache pararse

-A donde vas?- preguntó con intenciones de seguirla

-A desayunar- explicó aun ruborizada, no podía evitarlo, verlo significaba recordar y eso la ponía tan nerviosa

-Vamos entonces- ambos fueron, pero la joven no quería ir muy cerca de él, lo sucedido ya había pasado hace un buen rato y aun no se le iban los desquiciantes nervios

Inuyasha caminaba en silencio lo cual le incomodaba, no sabía porque lo había hecho

"_**Lo hiciste por que Kagome te gusta!!!" **_decía melodiosa la voz

Inuyasha se sonrojó, era verdad, ya lo había aceptado antes, pero se comportaba como si no lo supiera

La miró de reojo, caminaba a su mismo ritmo mirando el suelo, jugaba inquieta con sus manos, enredando sus dedos

El mirarla lo ponía nervioso, el no poder decir nada lo ponía nervioso, en ese momento todo lo ponía nervioso, especialmente la estridente voz que no dejaba de recordarle lo que ya sabía, de pronto…

-MIRA KAGOME LO QUE PASÓ EN LA SALA ESA FUE SOLO POR CAUSALIDAD, A MI TU NO ME INTERESAS, YO NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO, **NADA!!!!!!!**- gritó a la joven exaltado

-Inuyasha- susurró, la muchacha se había asustado, el tono de Inuyasha fue ensordecedor que todo el gentío en el hospital voltio para ver que o quien había mandado al aire ese vozarrón

-QUE TANTO ME MIRAS! YA TE LO DIJE!!! ES LA PURA VERDAD!!! ERAS DEMASIADO CHIQUILLA PARA QUE ALGUIEN SE FIJE EN TI!!! DEMASIADO TONTA!!! NO TE ILUSIONES!!! JAMÁS!! ME FIJARÍA EN ALGUIEN COMO TU!!!!-

Su memoria se demoró en procesar la información y cuando la oración se vio terminada se dio con las duras palabras de su excéntrico amigo

Inuyasha se vio envuelto por murmullos de las enfermeras y miradas de reproche por las mujeres mayores y señores, no podía creerlo, jamás pensó que diría, eso, jamás quiso decirlo, su mirada cambió radicalmente a desesperación…

Su corazón caía en pedazos mientras su mano impactaba duramente contra la mejilla del contrario, también escuchaba los tormentosos murmullos que la hacían sentir más y más miserable por tan solo haber intentado gustar de alguien

No podía creerlo, "Por que había sido tan imbesil!!" pensaba mientras sentía el profundo dolor de la bofetada, quiso voltear a verla pero ella salió corriendo

Corría, con todas sus fuerzas, solo quería alejarse de allí, sabía que era egoísta en dejar a su amiga sola en ese momento pero no podía volver

"Por qué!! Por qué me hiciste eso!!! Por qué Inuyasha!!!" Se lastimaba con cada palabra mientras cerraba los ojos conteniendo lo que ya le era imposible, sus lágrimas surcaron su rostro carcomiendo más su anterior alegría

-

Su mano estaba posada en la mejilla que brillaba roja, ya no sentía dolor, pero se sentía la peor persona en el mundo, se sentía el ser más desgraciado…

Estaba mirando su rostro mojado en el baño, a veces eso lo tranquilizaba pero ahora no, se miraba con ira

-Demonios!!!- golpeó con furia el lavabo, "Por qué soy tan estúpido, por qué!!!" se insultaba, recordaba cada palabra que lo atormentaba, recordó el triste rostro de su amiga y como con ira le había abofeteado

"_**Le has dicho cosas muy crueles a esa chica" **_ dijo fría la voz

Inuyasha no le hizo caso, solo se maldecía por su estúpido comportamiento

_Continuará…_

**Hola! E me aquí nuevamente después de un largísimo stop lo cual SIENTO DEMASIADO!!! Esta vez ha sido el colmo y no tengo excusa solo les pido un grandísimo perdón… lo lamento con el alma!!!**

**Para intentar recompensarles les daré otro capitulo ahora mismo!! Les tenía preparado este espero que sea de su absoluto agrado y no me odien mucho!!!**

**Les deseo lo mejor porque… es año nuevo!!! Que todas sus metas se hagan realidad este año y sea lo mejor de lo mejor!! Con muchísimo cariño!!**

**Cuídense!!**

**Marineyha-chan**


	21. Chapter 21

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "Te amo"**

Capitulo XXI

Despertaba recién, había estado en vela durante la noche, de a momentos, pues el cansancio le ganaba

_No he de despertar_

_No para darme cuenta que sigues dormido_

_Sufro por tu inconciencia_

_Te deseo a mi lado_

Lentamente abrió los ojos, viendo que lo sucedió el día anterior no había sido un mal sueño

_Vivo una pesadilla_

_Solo hasta que tú despiertes_

_Regresaré del infierno_

_Que me carcome por tu falta_

Miró el pálido rostro del joven, este permanecía quieto, sin moverse, como un cadáver…

_Mi corazón no late_

_Pero sigo con vida_

_¿Acaso significa que vas a volver?_

-No!!- se gritó moviendo la cabeza alejando aquellos tormentosos pensamientos, -No Miroku- acarició su cabeza

_Te veo _

_Niego tu muerte_

_Pues en mi corazón inerte_

_Siento tu alma latente_

Se sentó, su mano estaba tomada de la del chico, como queriéndole transmitir su vida

_Si tuviera que dar la vida_

_Lo haría por ti_

_Si tuviera que sufrir eternamente_

_Lo haría por ti_

No podía hacer nada más que mirar, eso la hacía sentir inútil

_Nada puedo hacer_

_Cada segundo es primordial_

_Pues en alguno puedes despertar_

Se paró y sin querer tuvo un mareo, el cansancio la hacía sucumbir

_Nunca había fallado_

_Pero llegaste tú_

_Pecado hecho hombre_

_Amante perfecto_

Se puso en cuclillas, no sabía porque se había mareado, pero por un momento pudo escuchar la voz de su amado en su cabeza

_Como hielo he de estar_

_Pues sin tu calor no hay vida_

_Pues sin tu sonrisa no hay sol_

Eso la hizo pensar y sin querer volver a recordar

_Siento como un puñal_

_Que perfora mi alma_

_Moriré en mis recuerdos_

_Sin sentir de nuevo amor_

En su mente volvieron los recuerdos de su accidente, Sango se mantuvo agachada cerrando los ojos con fuerza

_Hoy no he de llorar_

_Pues mares he de crear_

_Les pondre a todos tu nombre_

_Amor, Amor mío_

"No debo llorar, NO DEBO!!!" se exigía oprimiendo el líquido salino que se forzaba salir

_Hoy me pregunto_

_Si un pecado fue amar_

_Si es tan sufriente_

_Hubiera preferido no haberte visto jamás_

Por fin, su esfuerzo fue vano al dejar caer la primera lágrima de la cual remarcó el surco bien formado en el rostro de la joven

_Mi corazón llora por la ausencia_

_De tu física presencia_

_Más no me vale sentir tu alma_

_Mi oprimido ser ruega tu regreso_

Se mantenía en cuclillas, no podía pararse, no mientras fuese atormentada por aquellos horribles recuerdos

_Tu recuerdo pena en mi alma_

_Como el fantasma de la muerte_

_Y es que mi vida se fue en aquel accidente_

Posó su temblorosa mano en la barandilla de la camilla tratando de impulsarse, "NO, no!!!" lloraba incesantemente

_Los recuerdos son solo repeticiones del horror_

_Mis lágrimas son poemas dolorosos_

_Que solo han de cesar cuando regreses_

_De tu presunta muerte_

Sus ojos desbordaban la tristeza que le invadía, cada intento de impulso era solo una trampa que la hundía más y más en el profundo abismo de la herida eterna

_Poco a poco caigo_

_En el profundo hoyo del gran dolor_

_Con tu imagen sellada_

_Calmo tu nombre_

_Como un himno de larga tristeza_

Lentamente sus energías se agotaban con cada sufriente suspiro dejándola tirada en el suelo, desmayada por el continuo martirio

_Al fondo he llegado_

_Dejándome cobijada en el desmayo_

_El único escondite_

_De mis indefinidos recuerdos_

-Miroku- y cayendo como sello final para guardar aquel sufrimiento una gota que anunció su profundo cansancio

_Continuará…_

**Aquí esta!! El otro capítulo!! Que los deja con ciertas incógnitas creo… jeje bueno espero sus comentarios!!! Me encanta que hagan comentarios jiji así que… háganlos! Un beso para todos los lectores y muchas gracias por todo!!**

**Cuídense!!**

**Marineyha-chan**


	22. Chapter 22

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios O

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capitulo XXII

¡Quien lo diría! que se enamoraría de la persona más petulante, arrogante y pretenciosa de Japón… y también quien diría que aquella persona que conoció hace 10 años, aquella persona que consideró su eterno amigo le diría de una forma tan grotesca y cruel lo que su débil corazón temía

_Jamás había sentido_

_Dolor tan colosal_

_Que es haberte perdido_

_Por tu propia decisión_

Se encontraba sentada bajo un viejo árbol en el fondo de un parque de juegos, apretaba sus piernas vendadas contra sí con sus brazos ocultando su rostro del desolado lugar

_Mi alma sufriente_

_Por tu imagen tormentosa_

_Como puedo olvidarte_

_Si hasta he llegado a amarte_

"Por qué Inuyasha, POR QUÉ!!!! Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti!!!!" Se recriminaba mientras su corazón era duramente golpeado con el martillo de aquellas palabras

_Nunca pensé_

_Que llegase a sentir amor_

_Nunca pensé_

_Que de tu boca solo salga dolor_

En su mente solo resonaban los quejidos de la herida que había dejado la daga que Inuyasha le clavó, sintiendo partir en pedazos su lastimado corazón

_Si amar fuera esta yaga ardiente_

_Sería un mar de alegría_

_Pero horror solo causa la realidad_

_Abandonándome sola triste fantasía_

Su cuerpo desvalido dejaba ver la agonía de su pensamiento, dentro de sí había formado una muralla hecha de sus lágrimas que estaban congeladas por su dolor impidiéndole a la voz la oportunidad de calmar su tristeza

_Mis alas se han quebrado_

_Tras tus duras palabras_

_Dejándome indefensa_

_Al maltrato de la inevitable verdad_

-Por qué me creé esta estúpida ilusión, por qué confié que me corresponderías. Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!!! Inuyasha ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!!!!!- gritando sabiendo que nadie la escucharía

_Estelas brillantes_

_Demostraban mi desgracia_

_Sollozando conmigo_

_Sufriendo por un amor_

Los quejidos sordos que emitía la joven castigaban a la desesperada voz que intentaba por todos los medios posibles comunicarse con la bella joven que no dejaba de culparse por su supuestamente equivoco corazón

_Nadie puede tranquilizar_

_Mi partido corazón_

_Muriendo en el mismo instante_

_Que cortaste mi alma_

_Con el maldito filo de tus labios_

Después de largos ratos de profundo llanto, decidió pararse, no podía seguir en esa miserable situación, "Si he de sufrir por amar mejor nunca hubiera amado" pensó agarrándose por la espada del árbol que había escuchado sus penas

_Veo el cielo puro_

_Y me arrepiento de mi alma corrompida_

_Por el pecado más grande_

_Haber intentado amarte_

Los primeros tres intentos fueron vanos pues su debilidad le hacía estallar en un llanto amargo por el amor no correspondido que ella creía

_Destellos bajan sin pausa_

_Aludiendo mi tristeza_

_Delatando la soledad que ahora me invade_

_Por el cruel significado de tus palabras_

-Por qué soy tan desgraciada!!!- decía dejándose caer a posta sobre el duro y rasposo suelo

_Nunca podré saborear_

_El dulce sabor de tus labios_

_Pues tú me fuiste prohibido_

_Desde hoy y para siempre_

Rendida por su incapacidad, por su corazón sensible se mantuvo en la posición anterior –Nada puedo hacer por ti Inuyasha, jamás debí fijarme en ti, SOLO ME HAS TRAÍDO DESGRACIAS INUYASHA!!!!- gritó más fuerte que la anterior ves, desahogando su tortura

_El destino me da una gran sorpresa_

_Envuelta en lágrimas cristalinas_

_Un regalo que solo el frío hielo_

_Podría apreciar por su doloroso contenido_

"Por qué dijiste eso?" ahora ya no se gritaba por su amor "Como toda la alegría se puede esfumar tan rápido" pensó sarcástica mientras en su rostro se formaba un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa melancólica

_Mi dolor ha llegado a ser tan fuerte_

_Que a locura se ha transformado_

_Martirio tan doliente_

_Que se monta sobre mis cansados hombros_

Ahora dispuesta a costa de todo a recuperar algo de compostura frente a tan penosa situación Kagome se paró de forma inerte mientras su corazón aun divagaba en los tristes recuerdos pasados hace ya varias horas

_Debo resistir_

_A pesar del tamaño de la herida_

_Debo resistir_

_Pero no para verte de nuevo_

_Eso ya jamás…_

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola!!! No hay mucho tiempo ahora pero... gracias a los que comentaron!!! Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón!!! Espero que sigan comentado! Jaja cuídense y los que no comentaron… anímense!! Jeje **

**Un beso inmenso!**

**Cya!**

**Mary-chan-**


	23. Chapter 23

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas para decir "te amo"**

Capítulo XXIII

Estaba sentado con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, hace un rato había encontrado a su amiga desmayada y ahora la esperaba en la puerta del tópico y aunque estaba preocupado sus pensamientos no estaban completamente con ella

_Nunca pensé en ti como algo más…_

_Ahora que descubro el amor_

_Trato de disfrutarte_

_Hasta que mi propia boca_

_Te aleja mi destrozado corazón_

"Estúpido!!!" se insultaba una y otra ves humillándose por su arrebato

_He de sucumbir_

_Una daga te he clavado_

_Sentencia a muerte recibiré_

_Muerte de amor_

Y es que, jamás había sido tan brusco, jamás con ella, aun al desconocer aquel hermoso sentimiento que los unía, nunca se atrevió a tratarla así, y es que debía admitirlo desde ya tiempo la quería mucho

_Admito mi error_

_Moriré por mis labios_

_Que soltaron solo un arrebato total_

Miró el reloj indicaba las 2 de la tarde, el tiempo pasaba volando, se quedó mirando fijo el objeto y en su subconciencia apareció la bella imagen de la joven que le robó el corazón

_Mi pecado capital_

_Es muestra de mi carencia_

_Aquella paciencia por la cual sufro_

_Pero más sufro por tu falta de amor_

La silueta que deseaba tanto tener en sus brazos "Nunca pensé que te llegaría a querer tanto!" Pensó melancólico

"Nunca pensé que sufriría por tu amor" resonó en su mente

_Mi mente divaga_

_Por los penumbrosos recuerdos _

_De tú, mi gran pasión_

La gente pasaba sin mirar al joven que con la vista perdida soñaba con retroceder el tiempo y jamás haber dicho eso

-Estúpido- se volvió a insultar "Jamás me perdonaré haberte perdido" se dijo bajando la vista con aquel semblante triste

_Hoy he matado_

_El alma de mi pequeña_

_Pero aun así_

_Tengo el suficiente valor_

_Como para seguirla amando_

Su imagen era con una huella que se transmitía en su desastrosa mente al igual que su irracional actuación contra la misma

_Gloriosas serían mis fantasías_

_Si estuvieses a mi lado_

_Pero te he perdido_

_Dios mío! Te he perdido!_

No se dio cuenta de la presencia de una mujer de blanco el cual lo llamaba insistentemente –Sr. Mitsuke, Sr. Mitsuke!!- le gritaba mientras el cuerpo inerte del joven no reaccionaba

_Si tuviera tus labios _

_Llegaría hasta el cielo_

_Si tuviera tu sonrisa_

_Moriría feliz_

_Pero solo tengo tu dolor_

_Y me suicido por el largo martirio_

"Kagome" se repetía el nombre de la joven a la que hirió con sus palabras producto de aquel desgraciado impulso, nunca supo porqué levantó la mirada y en vez de ver el rostro de la molesta enfermera, vio la delicada faz de la anteriormente mencionada chica que le sonreía dulcemente

_En mi dulce ilusión_

_Aun veo tu bello rostro_

_Y es que mi dolor_

_Me hace perder la visión de la realidad_

_Fría, sufriente, SIN AMOR_

-Inuyasha- entendió en su delirio –reacciona!!!- se escuchó el grito de ya no la tierna voz juvenil sino el grito el grueso vozarrón de aquella mujer irritada

_Imagino aquellos momentos_

_En los que me embriagué de tu aroma_

_En los que me deleité de tu presencia_

_En los que moría por tu sonrisa_

-Eh? Eh?- dijo parpadeando varias veces, sus bellas orbitas doradas se oscurecieron al ver que no era su amada Kagome y quiso soñar de nuevo

_He despertado _

_De mi hermoso deseo_

_Ahora veo a mí alrededor_

_He regresado a la angustiosa realidad_

-Su amiga- dijo revisando un formulario, enseguida el chico se levanto

-Que? Que tiene Sango?- preguntó recordando de golpe

_Como pesan sobre mí_

_Los problemas de la vida_

_Pero el más doloroso_

_Es el haber perdido un amor_

-Ella esta bien, necesitamos que la lleven a su casa, para que descanse- le dijo despótica volviendo a entrar al tópico sin mirar al muchacho

-Bueno- se dijo pidiendo desde su móvil el transporte para ambos

_Debo retirarme de la batalla_

_Pero solo para llevar_

_Un alma herida_

_Al descanso momentáneo_

Después de unos minutos salieron llevando a la adormecida chica en una camilla, le dio una última mirada a la puerta del local en el que diez años de amistad se habían podrido por su estupidez y después de tantos años dejó rodar un destello por su tez

_Solo tú me has cambiado_

_Solo basta una sonrisa para manipularme_

_Me volviste tan débil_

_Pero con la fuerza suficiente_

_Como para protegerte de los demás_

_Aunque nunca lo necesario_

_Pues no te defendí de mí… _

_Continuará…_

Hola!!! Aquí yo escribiéndoles un poco mas de esta historia que –realmente- esta atrasada!!! Discúlpenme! Es que como me gustaría informar acabo de entrar a la universidad y todo el papeleo y los horarios son una cosa de locos!

Gracias infinitas a todos los lectores, quisiera dedicarles a cada una un agradecimiento especial! Pero el tiempo no apremia en esta ocacion1 aparte quizás pueda publicar otro capítulo ahora mismo, así que espero que eso cubra el hecho que no les agradezca como es debido!

Un gran beso a todos! Y Cuídence! Otro gracias! )

Marineyha-chanºº


	24. Chapter 24

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios O

**Mil formas de decir "te amo"**

Capitulo XXiV

Agradecía que nadie estuviese en su casa así no tendría que dar explicaciones por su raro comportamiento

_No quiero ver_

_No para pensar_

_Pues solo me ha traído pesadillas_

Estaba echada en su cama boca abajo, solo su cabeza se ladeaba para ver el destello sobre su escritorio, destello que había estado observando hace ya unos minutos

_No lloraré_

_Ya no me lo permitiré_

_Solo eres un recuerdo triste_

_Solo hasta que vuelva a verte_

_Y remuevas la espina de yace fresca en mi alma_

Esta de color palo rosa, brillaba al suave roce del sol que iluminada a pesar del penumbroso ambiente

-Inuyasha- susurró por enésima vez

_Me lo he prometido_

_Y no he de fracasar_

_Solo debo evitarte_

_Hasta mi muerte: mi gran final_

Esta vez no dejó rodar una lágrima, solo mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, arrepintiéndose de esas palabras, cambió de posición

_¿Podré dormir algún día_

_Sin el atormento de tu imagen?_

_Aquellos ojos que me miran_

_Diciendo que me aman_

_Aun todo sea mentira_

_No sabes cuanto te anhelo_

Ahora miraba el techo, **"Que crees que este haciendo?" **hace ya varias horas no había podido intervenir por aquella muralla que lentamente logró ablandar

_No te escuchaba_

_No me serviría de nada hacerlo_

_Yo seguiría dolida_

_Pues tú no fuiste la causa_

_Solo él lograría tranquilizarme_

Su voz llego más como una pequeña punzada que como una inerte pregunta

-Me duele tanto- dijo en voz baja

_Porque insiste tanto mi corazón_

_Por que fui tan débil_

_Por qué confié en ti_

_Por que te ame tanto…_

"**Que crees que este haciendo?" **persistió pero sin cambiar su tono tranquilo

-Porqué me preguntas eso si me duele tanto!!! No entiendes!! _**NO**_ quiero recordarlo!!!!!!!!!!- gritó tanto en su mente y hacia el vacío de su habitación

_El odio me corrompe_

_Tome salida fácil_

_Que es empezar a odiarte_

Estaba sentada algo agitada por el intenso grito, en su mente ella seguía tranquila, algo que a Kagome comenzaba a desesperar

_Tu imagen que me observa_

_Que me acompaña siempre_

_Ahora solo me causa tristeza_

_Por que la razón me muestra la falsedad de mi ilusión_

La voz permanecía callada, Kagome seguía exaltada, un nuevo sentimiento se formaba en su frágil corazón, el odio por su amado…

_Ahora ya no se si te amo_

_Lentamente adquiero_

_Por mi desgracia_

_Un sentimiento nuevo…_

Su mirada molesta se dirigió a la joya y de un solo paso ya estaba ella en sus manos, apretaba la perla como si de romperla se tratase pero aunque lo intentase no podría y dejando caer una lágrima dolorosa la oprimió contra su pecho

_Odio? Que es eso?_

_Aunque intente no desearte_

_Mi corazón me lo impide_

_Pues mi alma fue tuya_

_Desde que me regalaste tu calor_

La miró nuevamente, el sol entraba por su ventana, el sol que anunciaba un hermoso atardecer, se mantuvo apreciando aquella gran majestuosidad hasta que escuchó una puerta tronar

_Mi alma se presta_

_Para el sol apreciar_

_Ese sol son tus ojos_

_Que no me dejan de mirar_

Se secó con torpeza uno que otro rastro de dolor en su ahora pálido rostro, decidió bajar antes que la llamasen y salir lo más pronto posible

_Las salidas se cierran_

_Dejándome aislada_

_¿Podré escaparme?_

_O será que tú vendrás a rescatarme…_

-Hola hermana?..- preguntó un pequeño de ojos grandes y vivaces, la joven se pasó de largo sin mirarlo bajando de prisa

_Me escabullo de ti_

_Aunque eres mi príncipe_

_No deseo que me salves_

_Tú me arrojaste al vacío_

_Un vacío sin tu amor_

No espero a escuchar la voz de su madre, menos aún una queja de su abuelo, tratando de ser tajante salió sin decir su destino ni regreso

_No caeré_

_Fingiré que no hay dolor_

_No importa cuan grande sea_

_Ni cuanto se aqueje mi corazón_

Caminaba recordando una tras otra vez lo sucedido más se negaba llorar, ya fuera de su añorado templo se dirigía hacia a concurrida ciudad

_Entre sombras se pierde_

_Mi imagen oscurecida_

_Mi llanto se esconde_

_De la tortuosa realidad_

Miraba el suelo, siguiendo un camino desconocido ni muy a prisa ni con exagerada lentitud más aun mostrando letargo en sus pasos profundos y sonoros

_En cada paso mi alma gime_

_Pidiendo a Dios perdón_

_Por haber robado del paraíso_

_La luz de esos ojos_

Aunque intentaba mezclarse con la gente, su atmósfera le impedía coincidir ¡Cómo hacerlo! Si sufres por eso que te ha hecho tanto daño!

_Al ritmo de un largo canto_

_Se rompe mi corazón_

_Haciendo ecos profundos_

_Cayendo por el hoyo de tu amor_

Sin desearlo siquiera sus pasos tomaron ligera velocidad y lo que era una apacible caminata se transformó en una huída de justicia amarga

_Veloz me disparo_

_Despojándome difícil_

_De las prendas más pesadas de la vida_

_Mi amor, que fue sincero_

Pidiendo espacio a la fuerza corría sintiendo de nuevo tristeza, ahogando sus penas en agrias lágrimas que discurrían por el canal de sus oscurecidos ojos

_Estrellas, oh! Mis ojos_

_Os ruego no dejen morir_

_No me dejen desfallecer ahora_

_Aún me queda vida, para vivirla sin él_

Después de haber cruzado varias cuadras su fuerza no cesaba y se mantenía en pie, **"Detente, por favor, detente!!" **gritaba la voz, su tranquila presencia se había trastornado un poco… tal vez… algo sucedería

_Negaré que en mi te encuentras_

_Porque no me detendrás_

_No importa cuanto ruegues_

_Ni si a desfallecer terminas a llegar_

Llegó a una esquina y por fin entre abrió los ojos, pero solo para ver el fornido pecho de alguien, luego el suelo

_Los obstáculos me nublan la vista_

_Quedando ciega del mundo_

_Mi mundo_

_Nuestro mundo_

Juraba que el suelo su piel había tocado más solo sintió las manos de alguien rodearla impidiendo su descenso

-Qué?- se preguntó apartando su alborotada cabellera de su rostro

_Pensé que había desfallecido_

_Pero… ¿qué es esto?_

_¿Acaso hay alguien _

_Dispuesto a salvarme?_

-Estas bien Kagome?- preguntó un voz galante, profundamente masculina

-Ko-Koga- musitó mirando asombrada al joven que la sostenía por la cintura

_Ceguera no te vayas_

_Que no lo quiero ver_

_Él no es mi príncipe_

_Su voz no es dulce como él_

La ayudó a ponerse de pie pero sin alejarla mucho, el viento movía con gracia sus ropas mientras que la cabellera de él rozaba apenas la de ella

_Cielo azul me observas_

_Tan provocador…_

_Tan bello…_

_Y aunque no seas mi sol_

_Dejaré perderme un momento_

_Continuará…_

**Lo logré! Aquí esta el otro capítulo! Espero que sea de su total agrado! En todo caso, háganmelo saber ) los comentarios son bienvenidos con fiesta!!**

**Ah! Ayer fue el día de la mujer (aquí en Perú lo fue, no se si lo sea en todo el mundo je, je) en todo caso les deseo el mejor día de la mujer a todas las lectoras de todas las edades! Un gran besote! )**

**Femme Fatal! Jajaja**

**Bueno un gran abrazo! Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a mi queridísimo amor Armando, él nunca lee esto pero espero que algún día lo haga!) un gran beso y abrazo especialísimo para ti cariño! (llevamos un año y siete meses por lo tanto creo que ya era hora que le dedicara un capitulo jajajaja xD)**

**Gracias miles!! Mucha suerte!**

**Marineyha-chanºº**


	25. Chapter 25

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas de decir "te amo"**

Capitulo XXV

-Querida Kagome estas triste?- la toma del mentón –Dime que te sucede?-

_No puedo confundirte_

_Tú no eres mi amor_

_Tú no eres mi sol_

_Lo siento… no lo eres…_

La chica reacciono separándose el joven con violencia, las lágrimas habían desaparecido… o al menos las contenía muy bien

-Joven Koga… disculpe mi torpeza- pidió arrepentida

_Te lo ruego perdóname_

_Pues mi amor no te pertenece_

_Te lo ruego perdóname_

_Porque mi alma se fue con otro_

El joven la levantó preguntándole de mil formas con su seductora voz qué hacía tan apresurada

_Vete que contigo no hay problema_

_Vete y déjame sufriendo sola_

_No busques venganza_

_Porque él no tiene la culpa_

_Porque él no sabía que lo amaba _

-Kagome porque no me respondes?- inquisitivo y preocupado la chica se negaba a responder o al menos el acto mudo que protagonizaba lo daba a sobrentender

_Me he perdido_

_En un gran laberinto_

_Solo por el pecado que amar_

_Solo por mi inocencia sepulcral_

_Solo por mi torpeza sin igual_

Por fin reaccionó frente ante el brusco movimiento que ejerció él bajo sus hombros notó que seguía viva, levantó la mirada algo distante aún y sintió como su amigo reclamaba su habla

_Mi voz se ha perdido_

_Amenazada ha huido_

_Culpada por clamarte_

_Muriendo juntas al final_

-Kagome porqué no me respondes? Estas bien?- no sabía cuantas veces había repetido lo mismo, pero insistiría por una respuesta coherente

_¿Por qué me pides responder?_

_Oh! Cielo admirable_

_¿Por qué si me miras persistes?_

_Pues testigo infinito de mi dolor tú fuiste_

La chica miró aturdida el rostro del joven observando luego de soslayo, el atardecer que dorado se tornaba…

"Inuyasha" palpitó su corazón al detallar que el magistral color le llamaba aquel nombre

_Mi destino mil señales da_

_Para mostrarme mi camino ideal_

_Cada una es un rechazo total_

_Mi razón ninguna con él aceptará_

Ella espero que haya sido solo una "impulsiva" excusa para poderla hacer reaccionar, aunque dudaba en mayoría, por que había sido algo que él había querido hacer hace mucho tiempo

-Estoy bien- ordenó tajante

_Mi piel no rozará_

_Nunca con la de un hombre_

_Solo fue una experiencia_

_Si! Una cruel experiencia_

Su cabeza había girado evitando aquel beso que según el indignado muchacho fue la única opción que encontró para "bajarla de su nube"

_Asaltaste mi mente_

_Y divagué en la soledad_

_Deseo perderme de nuevo_

_Y que tu recuerdo se pierda_

_En le mundo de nunca jamás_

Lo miró de forma fría, se mantuvo firme a la vez que sin dedicarle palabra alguna lo sobrepasó siguiendo su falso camino

_Me escondo en la mentira_

_Esquivando la verdad_

_Evitando los amores_

_La segunda oportunidad _

Voltio indirectamente, tomándole con fuerza de la mano, clamó su nombre con insistencia mientras se arrepentía de su grave impulso, la joven estaba molesta ¿Pero era con él?

_Mi atrevimiento costó caro_

_Pero no he de pagar_

_Mi amor es infinito_

_Y mi obsesión no ha de cesar _

La chica se quejó mostrando ira la cual nunca se posó en su faz, el joven la miró sorprendido, nunca supo que en ella fuera tan tenaz

_La vida nos regala_

_Sin saber que nos va pasar_

_La vida nos usa_

_A su antojo, sin pensar_

"Suéltame, suéltame... por favor suéltame…" pensaba llorosa a la vez que reposaba en los brazos que la tomaban con cariño y cierto temor, él solo le susurraba palabras dulces, haciéndola volver a llorar

_Es que he profanado_

_Un puro corazón_

_Con mi indigno amor_

_Que se retuerce en mi interior_

-Por favor.. Kagome… que te sucede… dímelo, me estas asustado…- admitía procurando alejarla de los transeúntes, lo peor que podría sucederles ahora sería ser protagonistas de una escena

_Soy una vergüenza_

_Mi vida sin razón_

_La pasión que me embargaba_

_Es solo una triste ilusión_

No se fijó hacia donde la llevó, cuando sus ojos se abrieron notó que estaban sentados en un banca bajo el árbol en el que la encontró por primera vez

-Koga…-

_Tu bondad me abruma_

_Siento frió en mi corazón_

_Tu belleza me calienta_

_Me abriga del desamor_

El joven bajó la mirada… esas lagunas celestes, lucían tan preocupadas, tan intensas, tan únicas

-¿Ya estas bien pequeña?- le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano

_Algo de dulzura_

_Mi vida ha de hallar_

_Después del sufrimiento continuo_

_Que tanto me hizo llorar_

La muchacha asintió, estaba cómoda recostada en el hombro de él trató de tranquilizarse dando lentos y grandes suspiros

_Mi voz se ha quebrado_

_Mi cuerpo descansa en paz_

_Paz que nunca reclamé_

_Cuando contigo soñé_

-Nunca había llorado tanto- confesó para ambos, para ella y para él

_Mi mente admite_

_Lo que mi alma carga con valor_

_Lo que me rompe en mil pedazos_

_Lo que corrompe mi corazón_

-Nuca te había visto molesta, siempre te consideré una persona muy alegre que carecía de dolor... fui un tonto al no pensar que sufrías en ese momento- comentó retirando una de las hojas que se posaba en su cabeza… el otoño se acercaba

_Un pensamiento prevaleció_

_Hasta que te vi llorar_

_Hasta que te vi sufrir _

_Por aquel amar_

Ella no le respondió, se dejó embelezar una y otra vez mientras sentía que a él también le agradaba la situación

-Gracias Koga, a sido un día muy largo y duro- escuchó un rumor proveniente de los labios de ella y tuvo la gran curiosidad de saber un porqué aunque nació un sentimiento de prudencia y se limitó a acariciar con su mejilla el cabeza de ella

_Las nubes nos observan_

_Creen que te he olvidado_

_Solo es un momento de goce_

_Un momento de tranquilidad_

_Sin él… sin dolor…_

Se mantuvo a su lado con paciencia hasta que vio acercarse la noche, en ese momento la llamó con un susurro amoroso el cual ella correspondió agradecida

-Me ayudaste mucho, ya es hora que me vaya- hizo una reverencia pero él la levantó de la barbilla –No hagas eso Kagome, te acompaño así conversamos- su personalidad amena agradó mucho a la joven

_Una luz al final_

_Me ceja del amor pasado_

_Pero no es suficiente_

_Sigues ahí… hiriéndome…_

No pudo evitar sonreírle al chico, era tan alegre, tan suspicaz… y la quería tanto

-Kagome, tú crees que pueda recogerte el lunes, así vamos juntos… me gusta mucho estar contigo- sonrió ampliamente, tal vez ese joven la ayudaría a olvidar ¡Si! ¡Él lo haría!. Asintió dibujando una risa pequeña y tímida que gustó mucho a la vista de él

_El tiempo nos deja_

_Al azar del viento_

_Danzando en el vacío_

_Olvidando la soledad pasada_

Llegaron a la casa de ella subieron las escaleras con tranquilidad mientras charlaban de trivialidades, le costó demasiado pero lo logró… le robo otra risa

_Mi vida daría por ti_

_Mi alma vendería por un beso_

_Que me llevaría al cielo_

_Y me haría renacer para ti… para nosotros_

-Gracias- iba a torcerse para reverenciarle pero este la detuvo

-Que te dije Kagome?- su tono era de burlesca reprensión, ella se enderezó dejándolo acariciar su mentón

-Buenas noches Kagome- se acercó sin peligro alguno y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda de ella dejándola más que atónita

_Las horas paran_

_Mis días frenan_

_Yo me caigo a un nuevo mundo_

_Y en mi corazón penetra la confusión_

_**Continuará…**_

--

Hola! Que tal? Después de casi años! Que regreso con esta historia seguro querrán matarme jeje pero no puedo hacer mas que pedir **infinitas disculpas** de verdad se me paso el tiempo ahora que ingrese a la universidad

En la vida pensé que la U. sería tan difícil!

Pero bueno ese no es el tema, como compensación publicare este o el cap. que le sigue espero que sea de su gusto )

**Ah! Una nota por favor leer quienes estaban leyendo la historia de 'Que no sea… Una noche mas'**

Ha surgido un problema, recibí un comentario en el cual mencionaba que el cambio tan drástico de la personalidad de los protagonistas era muy dramático y bueno es que no se si estoy incumpliendo una regla aquí, así que estoy dejando en pausa este proyecto hasta saberlo, no quiero problemas con nadie espero puedan comprenderme! Y si alguien sabe si esto esta prohibido o no por favor háganmelo saber!

Una vez mas

Disculpen las molestias!

Un saludo enorme!

Marineyha.chan!


	26. Chapter 26

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

Notita: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la máxima Rumiko-sensei

" " pensamiento

- - diálogos

(n/a: ) mis comentarios jeje

**Mil formas de decir "te amo"**

Capitulo XXVI

Suspiraba mientras recorría el camino que conocía a la perfección… hablaría con ella, su mente no lo dejaba, su conciencia no lo dejaba, SU CORAZÓN no lo dejaba!

Usaba una gabardina sin siquiera haber lluvia

-Los hombre no lloran, no es así papá?- dijo irónico recordando, tal ves donde llovía era dentro de si… en su alma…

En su camino pasó por aquel hospital donde se encontraba su amigo, el pobre joven que no podía ser visitado y que luchaba porque su amor le había costado caro...

-Sango- repensó sin darse cuenta he ingresó, la mirada de las enfermeras se posó en su figura todo el camino hasta la entrada al sanitario... o aquella puerta de escape...

Se lavo una, dos tres veces el rostro, no podía evitarlo no era su faz la reflejada por el espejo, era la de su amiga, su querida amiga… su dulce amante…

-Ahhjj! Como puede pasar esto!! Como puede!!- Grito exasperado, golpeo con el puño el lavabo y cerro los ojos molesto, ojala nada hubiera pasado… ojala no le hubiera levantado la voz de esa manera…

_Estúpido_

_Estúpido_

_Estúpido_

_Estúpido_

_Estúpido_

_Estúpido_

_Estúpido_

_Estúpido_

Salio rápidamente, el ceño se dibujo en su rostro mientras caminaba, nuevamente, hacia la habitación de Miroku

No toco, penetro la habitación con un raro aroma… un aroma sucio, melancólico… un aroma a muerte...

Conectado a varias maquinas que lo rastreaban sin dejar nada pasar, yacía su amigo, su mejor compañero y persona que poseía su absoluta confianza…

-Justo ahora necesitaría uno de tus comentarios- mencionó con una media sonrisa, - Y justo ahora tienes que estar dormido- agregó enredándole el cabello con la mano.

-¿Cómo es estar en coma?- le preguntó esperando una respuesta, Miroku no alzaría su voz, -Dicen que cuando la gente esta así perezosa como tú es bueno hablarle- en su voz se escuchó algo de ternura. Sin embargo no puedo evitar que después de un silencio esta se quebrara, -dicen que escuchan bastante, que eso les trae a la realidad-

Miró los parpados cerrados, no se abrían, no sabía si algún día lo harían…

-Deberías estar avergonzado! Si supieras en el estado que has dejado a la pobre Sango… deberías sentirte como un imbésil… yo no debería sentirme así! Tú! Tú que siempre andabas tras de chicas!!- estaba amargo... su boca se torcía en una risilla extraña mientras tomaba asiento junto al joven pálido

-Tú que cometes tantos errores! Tú Miroku maldito! Tenías correr frente a ese carro no? Tenías que ser el héroe... tenías que dejarte llevar por el amor… maldito amor…- escupía amargo sintiendo su vista incómoda y borrosa

-Ahora yo también me he enfermado sabes?! Ahora yo también he caído en a "dichosa magia" del maldito amor y no sabes lo que duele… Mierda…- su voz sarcástica se elevaba en tonos y en palabras obscenas, sus ojos miraban el techo, los aparatos, su reflejo en los ventanales…

-No se como pudiste enamorarte…- dijo después de un momento en tono bajo, mientras miraba al joven una larga lágrima recorrió su rostro. Acercó su mano al borde de la cama

-Hoy le he gritado a Kagome cosas horribles, no se si me perdone… no pude evitarlo, es que,… no quería… no quería que se me acercara! Pero... yo me acerque también! Y... tengo miedo amigo... tengo miedo…- sentía como grandes gotas salían repetidamente y , asu vez, reproduciendo el suceso en su mente

_Los hombre no lloran, no es así papá?_

-Si lloran Miroku... si lloran…- sintió el calor en sus mejillas, botó y tomo una buena bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse, aferró sus manos al borde de la cama y miro al joven Kawasaki, - Si me vieras así seguro me pegarías no idiota?- comentó gestando una sonrisa pasiva

-Le dije que no la quería, y le había dado el collar de mi madre! Es increíble cuan imbesil soy- repitió secándose los rastros del tristeza de los surcos de sus ojos

-Ella me invitó al cine, la recogí y encima tarde…- Lanzó una risa sin poder evitarlo, sonrió rememorando lo sucedido y prosiguió – La tome de la cintura, me mostré celoso… ¡¡Así como los celos de un enamorado!! Fui ridículo! Ella se durmió en mi pecho… Es mas hermosa de lo parece Miroku, ¡Es bellísima…! nos tomamos de la mano… Fue increíble…- Miró al inconciente como si esperase de él una reacción.

-Nos abrazamos con fuerza… Nada existía ¡NADA! La ame con locura… La ame como nunca supe que la amaría…- lloró por última vez y al terminar de desahogarse se pasó la manga con rudeza logrando lastimarse los párpados.

Se paró acercándose a la puerta y antes de salir hecho una última ojeada al joven dedicándole una media curva de sus labios

-Más te vale que te levantes pronto, que no puedes morirte, aparte… cuando te levantes te pegare tan fuerte porque me has hecho llorar pobre idiota- sonrió una vez más y salio dejando a su amigo y caminando mas tranquilo por los pasadizos del hospital.

Una vez afuera miró el cielo oscuro, serían las nueve de la noche aproximadamente

"Se que te vas a levantar Miroku, todos lo sabemos mi amigo"

--

Miraba con la vista perdida por la ventana, de ves en cuando tocaba el vidrio de esta, imaginando que tapaba la Luna y se olvidaba de que ese plateado pertenecía al cabello de su amado amigo

"_No, ya no es mi amigo… los amigos no hacen esas cosas…"_

La luna le observaba mientras seguía ahí, estática, imaginando que hubiera pasado si nunca se hubiera conocido con el famoso Tashio…

-Quizás las cosas serían mas sencillas…- pensó, -Pero… vale la pena darle vueltas a este asunto?- pasaban minutos, una hora exacta y permanecía con esa pregunta

_¿De verdad vale la pena estar así Kagome? _

-No quiero perdonarlo…- mencionó al aire mientras suspiraba y miraba el techo buscando algo que la distraiga y capture su curiosidad.

Cada momento parecía tan largo a al mismo tiempo tan corto, era inusual, había estado tan llorona toda la tarde hasta que un poco de orgullo entro en tu cabeza y supo estabilizarse y lentamente se grabo el cansado pensamiento de que ya había llorado demasiado…

-Por alguien que no me quiere- lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, y no dolió. Respiró profundamente, no, ya no lloraría, ella era fuerte y podría superar lo que sea que fuera, y un hombre no la detendría… peor aún… una persona como él… no…

Había pasado ya varias horas desde lo sucedido, no sabía nada de nadie más que ella. Había sido egoísta, no se preocupó por Sango, ella estaba tan adolorida… Miroku… como estaría ella sin él? Él había mejorado? Sintió unas ganas desbordantes de tomar su saco y salir hacia el hospital pero ¿Qué debería hacer si fuese? Sango… ¿Cómo consolar a quien siente que lo perdió todo? Que podría hacer ella… aparte de estar sentada y ocupar espacio?

-No, mañana vamos por la mañana Kagome, ahora descansa, van a ser las diez y mañana si podrás hacer algo si te levantas temprano…-- su voz sonaba como auto reprendiéndose, buscó su ropa pijama y entro al cuarto de baño

El grifo giraba siguiendo el movimiento de su mano lentamente, la faz de la muchacha se reflejaba lentamente en el agua que, caliente y vaporosa, subía hasta el borde de la tina.

Ella sabía que cuando se sumergiese en la bañera el agua saldría y mojaría el suelo para disgusto de su madre pero eso tenía un fin, como el agua caliente de la bañera, ella desecharía lo sobrante, lo dejaría atrás, sin importar quien o quienes estuviesen en desacuerdo con ella…

_-Ya no mas dolor… ya no mas…- _

Dentro de la habitación, sobre la mesa de noche específicamente, el móvil comenzó a vibrar. El único nombre que se leía era el único que podría leerse y el único que la llamaría con tanta insistencia.

"_Inu-chan"_

Los pequeños saltos fueron acercando al celular al borde de la pieza, cayendo este bajo la cama y dando justo en el botón verde, accionando la opción de contestar.

_-Kagome? Oye quería hablar contigo, estoy afuera ¿puedes abrirme?... Aló? Kagome?- _se escucho un suspiro largo, cansado y triste,

-_Vamos… háblame por favor… yo se, que quizás ni siquiera debería reclamarte que me respondas… pero… por favor hazlo!!- _hizo un ruido con los labios y prosiguió_ -Yo se… que hice mal! De verdad lo se!… Kagome… Por Kami… yo actué pésimo, estaba… estaba presionado!!… -_La voz subió a tonos desesperados, derrotados y nerviosos- _Pero no, no debemos hablar esto por teléfono! Por eso te suplico me abras la puerta… por favor… Contéstame… de verdad necesito… necesito escuchar tu voz…-_

Al otro lado de la línea él estaba, frente a frente con la puerta, pensando en tocar o no, eran las diez y quince… un poco tarde para un visita y no quería importunar.

Colgó la llamada, contó hasta cinco mientras respiraba profundamente y volvió la mirada al móvil, buscó el número de la joven y remarco, esta vez ya no contestaba y se asustó

Al mismo tiempo, Kagome salía vaporosa del cuarto de baño, se sentó sobre su cama aún cubierta por la toalla, mientras repasaba sus sentimientos y estaba más feliz, se sentía aliviada… debía seguir con su vida y alejar aquellas cosas que solo le causaban daño…

_Si! Eso haré!_

Comenzó a secarse delicadamente, llenándose del silencio en la habitación hasta que comenzó a sentir un sonido, ¡una vibración!

Sus grandes ojos almendra se dirigieron inmediatamente a su mesa de noche sin encontrar al supuesto culpable de aquel bajo ruidillo, buscó con la mirada por la habitación sin moverse un centímetro hasta que cayó en cuenta que seguramente el culpable de aquel sonido estaría bajo su cama. Hizo una mueca

¿Quién en la llamaría un cuarto para las once?

"Naa, no quiero agacharme…"

De inmediato le vino el nombre de su amiga a la mente, ¿Y que pasaba si era Sango para hablar con ella? ¿Qué pasaba si la llamaba porque la necesitaba?, en un dos por tres calló y estiró su mano bajo la cama tomando el celular sin siquiera ver quién era.

-Sango?!- preguntó de frente, no escuchaba voz alguna, solo la respiración agitada de alguien a la otra línea y empezó a preocuparse.

-Sango?1 Sango?! Eres tú?- No respondía, solo se escuchaba el vaivén del aire que producía la otra persona, decidió calmarse un segundo, miró al techo y recordó tontamente

¿Qué no su celular tiene identificador como todos los celulares del mundo?!

Se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente y giró el móvil… y ahí estaba ese nombre.

"_Inu-chan"_

Dio vuelta nuevamente el aparatito dispuesta a hablar y acabar rompiéndole el tímpano de un grito pero entonces escucho una voz temblorosa y diferente

-A- Ábreme por favor, estoy afuera..- y terminó la llamada, estaba sorprendida, ¿qué hacía _él _en al puerta de su casa a esas horas?! ¿Acaso no había dejado las cosas bien claro ese mismo día en el hospital? Ah.. no! Esta vez, ella hablaría primero.

Se envolvió furiosa en la larga toalla y bajó aprisa, su gesto fue transformándose lentamente a uno cada vez mas enardecido, sus ojos se tornaron vacíos y su ceño se fruncía sobre su frente mientras con la mano izquierda abrió con indescriptible fuerza la puerta de entrada

Inuyasha lucía sorprendido, después de una hora de expectación no imaginaba que ella fuese a recibirlo (y no la culpaba); sin embargo, durante su tiempo de difícil espera jamás hubiera pasado por su mente verla ahí parada frente a él con esa expresión rabiosa y cercada, solamente, por una paño de baño.

Sus ojos seguían abiertos y amenazaban en salirse de sus cuencas cuando la escuchaba escupir con veneno

-Se nota que eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para venir y encima a estas horas, verdaderamente no puedo creer cuan descarado eres- sus labios se torcían en cada palabra, su rostro estaba limpio y no amenazaba ninguna lágrima, estaba segura, parada como una roca y dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta en al cara muy a pesar de tantos años de amistad

"y un cuerno!" pensó

-Kagome…- sus ojos se entrecerraron, sus manos quisieron tocar su piel, pero decidió mantenerse lejos de ella, de Kagome… SU Kagome!! NO podía creerlo... tenía razón, era un estúpido y un descarado

-Yo… no quería hacerlo…- fue lo único que atino a decir, su rostro calló con la vista al suelo, no levantaba la mirada, ella lo dominada y no sentía compasión alguna

-Oh pobre Inuyasha- comenzó –El pobre niño rico la fregó y espera que se den el perdón en cuchara de plata- la mirada brillante y dorada enfrentó sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, - Pero oh, que pena, niño Tashio, esta vez ya no hay mas facilidades, esta vez la fregaste y no hay nadie que pueda arreglar tus desmanes- agregó, -Oh pobre, pobre Inuyasha-

El joven sentía los ojos de su _amiga _mirándolo fríamente, se sentía humillado, no podía verla de frente manteniendo así la mirada en el suelo.

No se quejo, no hizo burlas, no la contradijo ni intentó hacerlo, porque ella tenía razón y no podía mentir al respecto.

Paso un rato, Kagome sintió un escalofrió por su espalda y notó que tontamente seguía algo mojada y recibía todo el aire del exterior así que decidió que a falta de palabra o debate por parte de Inuyasha, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Bueno, si no tienes más que decir largo- mientras tomaba la puerta y la jalaba para que esta se cerrase en la cara de joven.

Inuyasha no impidió que se cerrara, ni siquiera movió un músculo, lo había desarmando por completo y se sentía miserable, escuchó como subía las escaleras y comenzó la caminata fuera del templo.

No sintió la mirada de Kagome, que lo vio irse lánguido. No sintió remordimientos por haber dicho lo que dijo, se acercó a su cama y se recostó, ya con el pijama puesto, a mirara el techo por un rato, - Si quizás no nos hubieras conocido esto no le dolería a él, ni a mí- su voz resonó como una plegaria por la habitación y lentamente cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el sueño y lo restante de la madrugada.

Eran las doce en punto y en un minuto empezaría un nuevo día en el cual ambos sellaban sus vidas por separado…

_**Continuará…**_

Hoola!

Si, mucho retraso, de verdad es mucho, y puedo decir un sin fin de excusas que en realidad no podrían ser suficientes para el odio que me deben tener, solo les puedo decir que abomínenme pero no me maten y que les paso ese capítulo como una señal de sumo arrepentimiento,

No se si es largo pero espero que sea de su gusto, no tenía idea de cómo seguir con la historia -verdaderamente no tenía idea alguna!-, pero espero que pueda gustarles mi intento!,

cuídense siempre y mucha suerte a todos!!

Marineyha-chan.


End file.
